


Ego-Killer

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, Escort Service, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: After being able to please the infamous "ego-killer" at his part time job as an escort, Eren is shocked to see the very same man he has been developing feelings for as a professor at his university. While Eren tries to suppress his emotional attachment to the man he desires, Levi has an even harder job at dealing with his emotional baggage, his growing love for his student, and a secret job he cannot tell anyone about.





	1. The rumours of the Ego-Killer

It was 10PM, so the bar was probably going to be busy. Saturday nights were the busiest of all, and Eren was pretty nervous for his first Saturday night shift. Despite all his coworkers insuring everything would be just fine, a small bubbling of nervousness remained under the surface of his skin which would occasionally break through in a cold sweat as he boarded the train to begin the journey to work. It was his first Saturday on the job, and he wondered if he could really pull it off. 

Outside of work, he was a pretty talentless but determined college student. He studied Monday to Friday, attending classes, staying up late to do his assignments, and played video games when he had the time. On the outside, he looked pretty normal. He was self assured, confident, and knew exactly what he was doing and what he should do under pressure. In addition, he was well accustomed to his sexuality, and had previous successful relationships. But, what his classmates didn’t know, what his neighbours didn’t know, or what even his closest friends didn’t know, was that on the weekends, he worked as a male escort in a popular gay night club about an hour away from home. He had gotten the job after he went there on a night out, when the boss had taken a liken to him. 

“A new vacancy just opened up here, and your looks would really round the guys we have out. We don’t have a younger guy here, the youngest is 25.” The boss had said, and Eren, being 20 and fairly in need of money, took up the position. Of course it was not something he could so freely talk about. He was working at a member-only, exclusive strip bar which also had an under the table escort service as well. 

He had previously only worked Friday evenings, which were pretty busy. Being new and the youngest, he was popular with quite a few customers. He would go into work, shower off, get dressed, and await in his own private room for the customer who had booked in advance to come along. Most of his work consisted of blow jobs, handjobs, but very little penetration. After all, Eren was only really interested in topping, so that did set him back a few customers. However, the customers he did have praised him rather well, tipping him, and giving good words about him to the other customers. He had heard of some weird and funny stories from his coworkers, who had all been working there a while longer than he had. 

One of them was asked to dress up as a maid. The other, was asked to sing to his customer as he gave them a handjob. Another, was asked to cover himself in whip cream and wear girl panties. All these stories were pretty funny to Eren, and he often wondered why his own customers were not nearly as interesting. There was, however, one legendary story in the club, and there had been for some time, even before his coworkers had started. 

There was a famous customer who would come in, very, very rarely. Perhaps, once a year, the most being twice a year. He was lovingly nicknamed ‘the ego-killer’ customer. He was in search for something fun, something exciting. He never talked about his work, his life, why he came to infrequently. But, he was hell to have sex with. For some reason, while on the train to his first Saturday shift, Eren thought about that customer. He sat cuddled against the window, listening to music and scratching at the back of his neck, thinking about what his coworkers who had seen this famous guy, had said about him.

“Just after I started working here, the guy came in. He’s really, really good looking. But that guy never puts a smile on his face! He looks like someone just pissed in his shoe. What a scary face!” 

“That’s right! And you know, he never tells boss what kind of sex he wants. He just comes in, orders someone, gives more than enough money up front, and storms into the room! I totally shit myself when this guy came inside!”

“I tried everything...like...literally everything. I tried doing him gently, I touched everywhere to find a spot he liked, I sucked his dick for like...half an hour! I thought maybe he had some unusual fetish so...I sucked on his toes, I handcuffed myself to the bed...and he didn’t get hard once! That blank look on his face never changed.”

“I even tried begging him, giving him some dirty talk, cuddling him! Nothing! He just sat there, not even getting aroused, and then got up, telling me I was a failure and he left.”

Yes, this customer was notorious for coming in the bar, giving no information, staying with his selected man for all of an hour, did not get hard at all, and left before any penetration went down. He always said; “You’re too pathetic. I’d not even consider letting you get inside.” Then, he’d leave. Not to return for at least twelve months. He seemed to have such a dark and dangerous aura around him, that he would deeply upset the ego of any man he had slept with. He had even brought a few of them to quit, and Eren’s best friend at his job to break down and cry while retelling his terrifying encounter. No one even knew his name.

Eren shuddered as he got off the train. Not so much from the strong December wind which hit him right in the face, but from the thought of him getting that customer. Eren had only had very successful and positive reactions from the men he had sex with; he wasn’t sure if one negative experience like that could throw him off his game. But, he knew that it was unlikely that customer would be there tonight. After all, the last time he had come was only seven months ago. He at least had another few months before he had to worry about him coming. 

After getting into work, Eren washed up, and put on his white shirt, black tie and regular black jeans. He went to go sit at the bar, and ordered a cocktail. His boss was on bar duty as usual. While listening to the regular chatter from the customers and the loud, obnoxious laugh of one of his coworkers, he looked up at the posters behind the bar of all the escorts that could be ‘rented.’ He wasn’t sure how he felt about that word being used. In fact, he didn’t really care that he was being ‘sold off’ to men ; but that was why he was concerned. Surely, seeing his half naked body, height, weight, sexual likes and dislikes being on display next to a price per hour should upset him - but it was one of the few things that didn’t really make him mad. It was just his job. He knew he wouldn’t do this forever. But he also knew that he needed to try his best and do as good a job as he could when it came to every customers; no matter what weird request they had. 

“It’s your first time on the Saturday shift, so most of the regulars already have a guy here that they like to go with. You don’t really have any bookings tonight. But, it’s Saturday night after all, and we’re the only place that does this kind of thing so...I’m sure someone will order you at some point tonight,” his boss leaned in and gave Eren another drink. 

Smiling, Eren nodded. “Sure. I don’t mind just sitting here and drinking all night either.” 

His boss turned around to reply, but as he turned, his eyes opened up wide, his mouth open, his hand which was gently drying off a glass, stopped. 

“You’re - you’re here early, aren’t you?” 

Eren heard a grunt next to him, and he turned around. 

“Oi, brat, move your leg before I snap it off,” said a shorter man, probably in his early 30s, motioning to the chair next to Eren. 

Eren complied, frowning deeply at how rude this guy was. He crossed his legs, and the man sat down. Usually, Eren was not too bothered about rude, scary guys, but he was surprised at how fast he responded to the command. One thing was for sure; the tone of this guys voice was something that sent a shiver down his spine; and told him not to push any buttons.

“Your usual then?” His boss asked. 

“Whatever. How do you still remember what I order? Are you in love with me or something?” This short guy was really something. The way he spoke, was pretty damn rude. Eren rubbed his head and looked over at his boss. Why was his boss, a guy much older, who was pretty damn strict and scary himself, taking shit talk from some 30 something, tiny little man? 

Eren kept his face down, but his eyes wandered over to the man sitting next to him. He was...pretty handsome, in a...scary looking way. His eyes were totally expressionless, his eyebrows buried into a constant glare, and surrounding him was this thick “do not talk to me” kind of vibe. He seemed kind of terrifying. Even though Eren was much taller, he thought that the smaller man could easily crush him if they fought, as he could see quite a bit of bulk under the other’s white work shirt. He must have been pretty ripped.

“The fuck are you looking at, brat?” 

Shifting in his chair, Eren sat upright and took a sip of his drink and looked away, sweat forming from his forehead. 

‘Jeez…’ he thought. ‘Why does he remind me of a really scary teacher I had in high school...more importantly, why am I just letting him talk to me like that…’ 

“H-hey. I’m not a brat.” His voice was wavering. He felt so pathetic.

The smaller man put down his glass and turned around to face him, his head resting on his chin. 

“Oh no? Then what are you then?” 

“I - Um ...happen to work here…” Eren’s voice was shaking, and the smaller man could tell he was nervous. This made him grin a little, with the same deep rooted frown formed on his forehead. 

“Really? You’re an escort here?” His blank, grey eyes wandered up and down Eren’s body, causing the younger boy to grit his teeth. “Well then...it’s such a shame a good looking guy like you has such a shitty mouth on him. I bet your head blows.”

This was enough. Eren had totally had it. That childish rage that was instilled in him burst through, as he stood up and grabbed the older man by his tie, causing the customer to grin even more. 

“Hey! Listen here you short ass litt-”- he was stopped by his boss dragging him from the back of his collar away, and into the staff room behind the bar. 

His boss, pushing Eren up against the wall and wrapping a hand around his mouth, the look on his face was almost as scary as guy from outside. 

“What in the world do you think you’re doing? You can’t talk to him like that!”

Eren’s eyes clearly shot a questioning look as his hands reached up to try and remove the hand over his mouth. His boss sighed, and let go, gently rubbing his forehead.

“That guy...he’s the infamous ‘ego-killer customer.’ He usually comes here once a year but...he’s early this time. I’ve no idea why he’s here.” 

Eren’s legs began to shake. That was...the guy!? The guy he was thinking about just an hour ago!? In all the stories, his coworkers explained how scary this guy was but...their words never really built an image. This little man looked terrifying...his words had such a bite to them that they made Eren’s balls retract and hide in their nesting place. 

“Why is he so rude? What does he want?” 

His boss thought for a second, covering his eyes with his fingers.

“No idea. That’s just his personality. He’s been coming here for...10 years now. He comes in, pays...way too much money for the night, only spends an hour or so in the room with the escort, and leaves. Maybe he likes wasting money? Or maybe he just doesn’t like the guys here...but either way, you should be polite to him. He pays more than double a regular customer pays.” 

Eren thought for a second, and rubbed at his head. 

“S-sure. I’ll go apologise.” 

When he left the staff room, his eyes met immediately with the ‘ego killer.’ This time though, Eren stayed behind the bar. He didn’t want any trouble - and he knew he was very much inclined to start it. The smaller man was finishing his drink, and before Eren could speak up, he thrust the glass in his face. 

“Another.” 

As Eren poured another cocktail for the customer, he listened in to his boss and the customer chatting. 

“So, you’re here early, right?”

“Mn.”

“I don’t think you made an appointment…”

Eren placed the glass in front of the customer, and began to make himself a drink. He looked at the schedule behind the counter; a timetable with all the workers that night and the list of their customers, while further eavesdropping on the conversation.

Jean was pretty busy...he had three hours booked starting from half an hour ago…

“No, I didn’t make an appointment. I just came in on a whim.”

Marco was also pretty fully booked...he was one of the bottoms here, so almost the entire night he was booked with customers. 

“Then, did you come in just for a drink?”

Armin was also a little busy. Although he usually didn’t do much sex stuff, he mainly just cuddled and kissed the more shy and awkward customers. He had a few bookings tonight.

“No. If I wanted to drink, I’d do what every other loser does and do that at home.” 

And finally, Eren looked at his schedule. Totally open, completely free. 

“Well, most of our men you’ve already tried,” Eren’s boss laughed. “But Eren here is free all evening.” He wrapped an arm around Eren and pulled him over. 

What!? No way! Eren did not want to have sex with a guy like that! Plus, what was the use? This customer didn’t even like sex! 

The smaller man downed the rest of his drink, and once again, let his drowsy and uninterested eyes glance over Eren’s physique. At this information, his frown grew even stronger. 

“S-Sir! I didn’t agree-” Eren whispered, his boss’s arm still wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Quiet! At least you know about him. Humour him until he’s bored and he will go.” 

The customer stood up, and reached into his bag, pulling out a thick brown envelope and handed it over to the boss. 

“Whatever. He has a pretty bad mouth though; I won’t let him touch me with anything so disgusting.” 

Eren’s boss gave a slight bow as he stuffed the envelope into his waistcoat. 

“Alright! Well, please wait in our waiting lobby upstairs in front of room 10. The light above the-”

“-Door will come on when the escort is ready blah blah yes, I know. Do I look like a new born? I’ve been here before.” The smaller man turned his back to the duo, and made his way through the bar to the elevator. 

With the customer out of site, Eren groaned and threw his head back. 

“Why must I take him? He’s scary!” 

His boss gave him a gentle whack on his back.

“It’s not that bad. He’s just a guy. He’s never satisfied, so just entertain him a little. You’ve pretty thick skin, so his comments shouldn’t get to you this much. Just go and do your best. It’ll be over in no time.”

Eren scoffed. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, a nervousness which was brewing beneath the skin. Why must he be the one to do this kind of thing? 

Before his boss got mad at him for wasting time, he went into the staff room and used the staff elevators to go upstairs. Using his keycard, he signed into his room. 

His room was pretty cute, much nicer than his real dorm room back at university. There was the double sized bed in the centre, the basket next to it filled with condoms, lube, handcuffs, and other basic toys such as dildos and vibrators. Closer to the edge of the room was the sofa where most of his activities took place, as he was not often asked to do penetration. Which was a real shame, he thought, as he was pretty confident in his size and his ability. 

He sat on the sofa for a bit, rubbing at his head. 

‘You can do this, Eren. You got this. He’ll be an asshole, but that’s nothing you can’t handle. It’ll be over in no time. At least now you can finally be a part of the ‘ego killer’ victim gang...that’s right...some coworker bonding…’

Loosening his tie, he gulped down hard, and switched the little light above his door on. This would signal to his customer that he was ready. Without much waiting, the doorknob shifted, and in came that dreaded customer from before, with a distinct frown gathering around his brow.


	2. Popping the Impossible Cherry

Eren scratched at his forehead as the door closed behind them. With the smaller man in front of him, Eren could see the huge height difference. This guy was...kind of cute. He was small, and his hands and face looked small too. However, it was apparent that his height did not show his age. The small dark circles under his eyes, and the light lines on his face showed he was at least in his 30s. If Eren was being honest, this guy was totally his type, minus the terrifying glare. He was small, handsome, boyish looking. His voice was deep, growly, and something Eren wanted to hear become lewd and messy. 

“H-hey. About earlier...I…”

The smaller man walked past, ignoring him, and sat himself on the sofa, legs spread open, arms on the back. He was probably used to the whole deal by now; he knew what he was doing, and he knew what was going down. Eren wondered if this kind of guy had sex outside of escort services. If he couldn’t get hard, maybe he had some problem down there but wanted to check every so often if he still had it. 

“Apologising are we? Doesn’t matter. A brat like you needs to learn how to wash his mouth out; I won’t allow you to touch me with it.” He folded his arms and crossed his legs, that vacant stare burning a hole through Eren as he stood there dumb founded. 

“Wh-What? Are you serious? I can’t even kiss you?” How was Eren meant to please this guy...without using his mouth? This added an even more challenging element of this guy. All of his other coworkers could use their mouths…

But, it didn’t matter. This guy was going to complain no matter what...all Eren had to do was bore him to death and then he’d leave…

No. Eren wasn’t going to work like that. His job was to pleasure people, and he wanted to see that piercing stare turn into a kind of fuzzy lust, he wanted that frown to melt away into ecstasy, and more importantly, he wanted to hear an apology from this guy after he proved him wrong. 

“Do you want to kiss me? If you try it I’ll bite your tongue off.” 

Jeez....Eren brushed his fringe from his face. This guy...was seriously annoying. But really hot at the same time. 

‘Come on Eren. Think. Use your natural charisma. Charm him. You’ve got the looks...you’ve got this!’

He went and knelt down in front of his frowning customer, resting his chin on the others knee and trying his best to show his puppy dog eyes. 

“You know...you’re way too cute to be using such threats.”  
“Lame.” He was flicked in the forehead. 

Rubbing at the spot, Eren stood up and sat next to him, looking right in his face. 

“What’s your problem!? Huh? You came here...for what? Do you even like sex? Can you even get it up?” 

This earned him another flick on his forehead, this time, stronger. 

“Shitty brat! Of course I can get it up! I come here to see if anyone other than myself can get me off! I’m tired of jacking my own meat off sometimes! But every single guy I’ve met sucks and so will you by the looks of that filthy mouth of yours! So go ahead! Suck me off, I’ll remain as soft as the insides of your tiny brain and then I’ll go home.” 

What a....seriously aggravating guy. But at least he gave Eren some kind of information about him. In all the accounts his coworkers had told him, it was apparent that this guy didn’t really like blow jobs. Come to think of it, in every story told to Eren, the escort was pretty scared of this guy...so as a result, they became submissive. Usually, when there was a power imbalance, the weaker willed person would submit to the stronger. This guy...looked and talked like he would dominate anyone in bed...but maybe that’s not what he wanted. Maybe, he wanted someone to overpower him. 

It was a pretty risky move, as if this was not the case, Eren would most certainly be slapped. But he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. 

The customer brushed the hair from his face, leaning his head back and sighed. “Oh, wait...you’re not allowed to suck me off. I don’t want that gross mouth spitting all over me.” 

Eren stood up in front of the smaller man, making him look up. 

“I won’t be...sucking you off at all right now.” He unzipped his pants, opening them so that his currently soft dick was on display under his boxers. His customer’s eyes opened, in a mixture of surprise and, perhaps embarrassment. Eren, climbed up on top of the sofa, his knees resting at either side of the other man, and using his hand guided the smaller man’s face towards his crotch.

‘Well...here goes nothing…’

“But you’ll be sucking me off. Unlike you, I get pretty hard, and seeing that fucking annoying face of yours makes me want to choke you.” 

His heart began to thump a little. His dick was right next to this guys face...if his customer thought this was inappropriate, he could punch him right in the balls. The very thought made Eren feel like he never wanted to have a dick in the first place.

However...to his surprise...the smaller man complied. Tutting as he did so, he pulled Eren’s boxers down, letting his soft shaft hang out. Eren was a little embarrassed...he was normally hard whenever a guy saw his privates so...to see it so small...it was kind of pathetic looking. 

His customer opened up his mouth, and let his warm tongue gently caress the tip of Eren’s dick. The heat from his breath, and the wriggling of his tongue, matched with some delicate kisses, gave him a thick erection in almost no time at all. It grew, and grew, and grew some more. Finally, after less than a minute, it was at its full length - long, thick, and curved upwards. The veins began to protrude, and the head pointed proudly towards the ceiling. 

The smaller man looked rather surprised at this development.

“I didn’t expect a brat like you to have something this big in his pants…You must be young if you can get this hard to fast.” 

Eren blushed a little. But he couldn’t let this get to his head. No, he had to remain dominant. He had to remain in control. Otherwise, this shitty guy was going to call him names and probably make him cry later. 

Gently grabbing the others cheek, he aimed his cock and slid it into the others mouth. His eyes closed tight. Damn...what a tiny mouth...it was tight, and pretty hot inside. He could feel a tongue crawl up and down, as his customers mouth tightened around and began to suck up and down. 

“You think I’m big? It’ll feel even bigger when it’s in your ass.” 

Looking down at the sight, Eren was pretty amazed. This guy gave...amazing head. He would suck, and release, using his tongue to kiss up and down the base, only to shove it back in again, eating up each inch of Eren’s erection. 

“F-fuck you’re...you’re pretty good at this…” Eren’s hips began to carefully thrust into the others mouth. He didn’t want to cum just yet, but he felt too damn good, he couldn’t help it. He had to get a grip. He couldn’t let this guy think he was some early ejaculating idiot (after all, he wasn’t Jean…) But the slurping...the sloppy sucking...was getting too much. 

“You said you were going to choke me…” His customer released his dick from his mouth, threads of saliva dripping and connecting his lips and Eren’s erection. “You can go deeper than this. Don’t pussy out, you brat. Choke me properly untilI can’t breathe.” By the sound of his voice...this guy seemed kind of excited too. Maybe not enough to cause him to have a hard on, but enough to show that Eren was doing something right. 

Eren grabbed the other’s throat, opening his mouth with his thumb and shoved his dick as far as he could go, causing the other to heave, the back of his neck being suffocated and his mouth completely full. With this position, Eren thrust a few times, watching the smaller man glance up, those grey and piercing eyes ever so slightly fading into the background as an apparent lust came into focus. Those eyes...were locked on his. They looked so...pitiful, like he was begging for his mouth to be even more abused...it was so arousing at the same time. 

With that look in his eye, and the choking and heaving sounds coming from his throat which was working so hard to take in all the flesh that Eren was giving to him, Eren couldn’t help but get light headed. He was going to cum soon. He could feel the older mans throat tighten and struggle as he tried to breath, drops of drool falling out and trickling down his neck, which Eren had a firm grasp of. He could feel the smaller mans throat open and close up, as his dick was hitting deep down. What a turn on...to feel his own dick buried in a guys neck.

Before he went over his limit, Eren pulled out, his customer coughing, trying to catch his breath. He clasped at his throat and breathed fast, letting out a few incoherent grunts as saliva fell from his lips

As he caught his breath, Eren unbuttoned his own shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed the belt around his opened jeans and used it to wrap around the others neck, without tightening it. The older man looked up at Eren, a childish innocence appearing on his face. Damn, he was so cute. 

“Oh...is that a…” Eren’s foot rose up and tapped his customers crotch. Yup. It was definitely a hard on. He did it! He was the one to crack down and get the ‘ego killer’ customer hard! Who would have known that sucking a guys dick would get this grumpy old man aroused?

With a red tint now forming on his face, the smaller man too stood up, his hands grabbing at the belt around his neck and yanking off, in a split second wrapping it around Eren’s neck. 

This was....pretty scary. ‘Is he going to strangle me…? He looks kind of...mad…’ 

Tugging at the belt, the smaller man pulled down Eren’s face, to match with his own level, their lips instantly joining. That kiss...spoke of a great longing. A longing to be touched, to be held, to be messed up. This guy probably hadn’t had any good sex in...a long time, by the way his hungry and desperate lips continuously cried out for more affection and kisses, the tight grasp he had on the belt, chaining Eren in place. And Eren gladly dished out whatever his customer wanted. He gave him his tongue, wrapped up in wetness, injecting his saliva into the others mouth and letting that liquid squelch and dance around as they groaned into each others faces. Eren could taste that strong taste...it must have been his own cock, the flavour still lingering on his partners lips.

Just as Eren wrapped his arms around the other, the smaller man let go of the belt, their lips parting. He stood there, tugging at his tie and pulling it off, a few of his shirt buttons coming undone in the process. He stood there, with his collar bones showing, an erection sticking right up from under his pants. 

Eren always had a fetish for...kissing weird places of the body. Ears, the back of the knee, armpits...but he would go wild for collar bones. And this guy had some pretty cute ones sticking out from under his pale skin. 

Panting, and wiping his mouth, the shorter guy grunted. 

“So...I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch you with me mouth huh…? Did you get so excited just sucking me off you wanted to kiss me?” Eren began to get cocky. 

The older man just stood there, breathing heavily, his chest rising gently each second. Although his long black fringe was covering his eyes, Eren could tell this guy was pretty embarrassed. For one, he had just broken down a 10 year streak of being the guy who was impossible to please, and this shitty 20 year old student had just forced him out of that and into an embarrassing realm of showing how submissive and desperate for pleasure he really was. It was now time too really break him down. 

Eren went and sat on the bed, his legs spread open, and he patted his knee, licking his lips. 

“Now it’s time for me to taste you. Come sit on my lap.” 

The older man shyly shook his head, his erection twitching from under his pants. 

“Huh? Why not?”

“I’m - I’m not turned on at all, that’s why.” 

Eren laughed, and he grabbed his own dick, still wet from all the sucking. “Well, if you come over here, I have something that’ll make you really turned on when it’s inside you.” 

His customer slowly walked over...a walk of defeat. A walk of completely failure. He knew what was about to happen. He was going to be made to cum, in front of a boy probably 15 years younger than him, but this wasn’t enough. Eren wanted this guy to really see how he could tame him. 

As the older, bashful man wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and sat on his lap, Eren brushed the hair from his face. His cheeks were bright red. Those piercing sharp eyes of his were forming a fogginess; the kind of fogginess one would expect from a guy drunk on sex. Using his tongue, he licked around the others mouth, eventually slipping it inside and sharing a noisy and messy kiss. While his tongue was busy inside, his hands reached to unbutton each of the other’s shirt buttons, sliding it off onto the floor, and coaxing each of his arms up into the air. There, he led his tongue down to the others neck, the back of his ear, down to his arms. This guy had solid arms...for such a short man, his muscles were huge, and his chest was thick. 

Kissing the arms, and downwards, Eren let himself lavish a little in his own fetish. Using his tongue, he gently caressed the other man’s armpits. At this touch, he felt the older mans erection twitch and sway in his pants. 

“Brat! Why the fuck...are you kissing there? Pervert...”   
Eren used two fingers to gently pinch his customers erection from above his pants, making the smaller man give out a sharp gasp. 

“Shit...don’t call me a pervert when your dick got so hard from sucking me.” 

When he was done kissing and biting at the tender skin from under the arm, he lent his body back, laying down with the older man on top of him, holding him up by his arms. 

With his mouth open, he began to devour his customers nipples, rubbing them with his tongue, tugging on them with his teeth, while his other hand skillfully petted the other with his thumb. His customer let out a brief moan, but he covered his mouth. Eren looked up, still sucking on his partners nipples. 

“Why don’t you let out your cute voice?” He switched to the other side. 

“Because it...sounds pathetic.” While talking, the smaller man let out a shaking gasp as Eren nibbled and kissed and abused his other nipple. 

“I don’t think it sounds pathetic...you have a really sexy voice.” 

Eren rested his head on his folded arms when he was done, and smirked up at the older man. 

“Why don’t you show me how aroused you got with your nipples. I want to see how big you got.” 

The sight above him was intense. The hot, sweaty guy on top of him, his face red with embarrassment, his nipples puffed and enflamed with too much touching, pulled down his own pants. Immediately, his dick sprang upwards. It wasn’t as long as Eren’s, but its thickness matched perfectly. It was red, twitching, and the tip was covered in droplets of precum, which began to leak onto Eren’s stomach. 

Instinctively, Eren’s arms left the bed and reached for the other’s ass, squeezing it, bring it in, and opening his mouth up. He could fit every inch of his customers gorgeous dick inside his mouth, and the taste of his precum got him even more fired up. The older man threw his head back, and let out a deep and lustful moan, before covering his mouth again. Eren got to work, suckling and slurping at the hot piece of flesh in front of him. 

“Hey...brat! Don’t...don’t suck my dick! I don’t...fucking like it…!” The customers hand reached down to halfheartedly slap and tug at Eren’s hair, just as his hips began to gyrate and grind into the others mouth.

“Don’t fucking lie. How can you hate it when you’re hips are begging me to keep going, dumbass?” Eren’s tongue licked up and down the shaft, the scent of this guys sweat and pubic hair began to really drive him crazy. He’d have to go inside soon, otherwise he’d probably go mad.   
The older man continued to tug at the other’s hair.

“Don’t call your senior those things, you shitty little br-” he was cut off, with Eren’s fingers searching for his hole behind him. 

“Oi! Where are those fingers going!? Don’t think about going in there without any lub-” again, his words were cut off, with Eren springing upwards, pushing the other on his back, an arm on either end of his head. The two of them locked eyes. Eren’s eyes locked fiercely on his pray, the other’s eyes staring at the man who was about to enter him. 

“I... I know that dumbass… it’s my job, you know.” He reached behind him, grabbing the bottle of lube from the basket and squirting some on his fingers. 

“That just sounds like you sleep with too many men…” the other said.

As Eren gently found the other’s hole and pushed two fingers into the warm and mushy area, the other let out a moan. 

“You sound jealous...do you want me to be only yours to use?” 

The other didn’t reply, but instead he turned his head, his face burning up and his mouth being covered by his hand. 

Eren reached further inside, hitting a spot which made the other’s hole tighten around him and a hungry moan to come out of the other’s lips. 

“Fuck...that’s your sweet spot right? Would you like me to hit it real good with this?” 

He sat up, grabbing his dick with his hands and smothering it with lube. Placing the older mans legs on his shoulders, he positioned himself for entrance. 

“Hey…” 

The customer looked up at him. 

“I want you to beg for it.” 

“Wh-what!? You have some fucking nerve…” 

Eren pushed the tip inside. Even from just the tip, he could feel how hot and gooey this guys ass was. The older man’s head bent back, his dick rising further and his toes curling. 

“I told you to beg for it,” Eren’s hand reached down and grabbed the others throat, forcing him to look. 

“Tell me you want it inside you.”

“I...I want it…” Eren slid in a little more. By the looks of things, this guy below him was about ready to burst. The leakage from his dick was intense, and he knew his own limit was being reached. 

“Huh? I didn’t hear you...say it louder.” His grip on the customers neck tightened, and saliva began to dribble out. 

“F-for fuck sake! Just fuck me already! I’m gonna blow soon!” 

That was it for Eren. He rammed inside as fast as he could. His hips grinded and slapped against the others, his dick reaching the very best spots, pressing against the other guys prostate multiple times as his customers moans were muffled by his own hand. 

Getting impatient, Eren grabbed both hands, and held him down by the wrists, as his cock continued to aim and hit right where the older man needed it the most. 

“Wh-what are you..I’m embarr- fu-ck” The customer’s back arched, his own dick standing as solid as could be, his toes curling and his mouth opening wide while his head shot back. His moan were incredible, his eyes rolling in his head while pleads of more and more came out from his wet lips. 

“Right there...fuck me right there…!” 

Eren closed his eyes. He had to really control himself not to cum. His heart was pounding, his eyes falling madly in love with the sloppy pathetic mess below. This guy...who was so scary and terrifying, had turned into a big wet gasping boy in front of him. 

Eren could feel the warm slippery insides getting tighter. 

“Y-yes...fuck...right there I’m- I’m so close…” 

Wrapping the others legs around his waist, he leg go of his customers wrists and gently cupped the older mans face to bring him into a kiss as his own hips manically thrust. 

“You’re so...fucking hot...what’s...what’s your name…?” 

The older man clasped the back of Eren’s head, bringing his mouth to his ears. 

“L-Levi,” he whispered. 

Bringing Levi into one final kiss before he blew out, Eren’s hair was getting pulled, his back getting scratched up by the wobbly, moaning mess. 

Before any longer, they both came, Levi’s legs wrapping around as his back arched, his mouth gasping at air as his load sprang out onto his stomach, his toes curling with his eyes rolled right up in his head, Eren instinctively hitting as deep as he could, his own cum injected into the others ass. When he came...all he could do was look at that exhausted, embarrassed, and seriously hot looking frown on his customers face. 

After both men had showered off individually and got dressed, Eren took Levi down to the bar. His boss looked at his watch. 

“That was...an hour and a half…” His voice sounded pretty surprised. Levi did nothing but look away. Eren could tell he was probably very embarrassed about his 10 year old reputation being put to an end. Maybe now that happened, he wouldn’t come to the bar anymore. Eren didn’t want that. What he had shared with this guy...was something pretty intense. He wanted to see more of him, and do more to him. 

“Yeah. He spent the whole time just complaining to me! We didn’t even get anything done, eventually,” Eren shrugged, Levi glancing up at him. 

“R-right. Like I thought...that shitty brat couldn’t possibly do anything to please me…” 

Eren’s boss sighed and stood up from his chair, staring at the two. 

“And here I was thinking maybe our youngest could finally crack you. Well...never mind. I guess I’ll see you in a yea-”

“I won’t be coming back here again,” Levi exclaimed. “I’m moving work, and I won’t have time.” With that, he began to walk away. 

Both Eren and his boss were in total shock; ‘What did he say…?’

Levi shot a glance at Eren as he headed towards the door. 

“Oi! Brat! Aren’t you going to walk me to the door? Or are you that useless?” 

“Y-yes sir!” Eren followed. He opened the door, and walked out with him. The fresh evening breeze hit his face. 

“You’re really not coming ba-” 

Levi stood on his tip toes to kiss Eren. A slight kiss, gentle, soft, innocent. He placed a slip of paper in his hand. 

“I’m transferring to work an hour away. I know you won’t be paid but...if you agree to meet me, I’ll make it up to you in some way…” 

Eren’s eyes lit up. This guy...this handsome guy...wanted to meet up with him!? 

“Like a ...date…!?” This earned him the third flick in the head of the night. 

“Don’t act like a puppy dog when you were acting like a wolf not so long ago! I didn’t say a date! I said I’d cook for you and take you out to places!”

He...didn’t say that but…

Eren smiled. Levi was blushing, his regular piercing glare back in full throttle. 

“Of course! I’d be happy to meet with you on my days off!” 

When Eren got back inside, he sat down at the bar, his face red with excitement and joy. 

“You look happy. Do you like being talked down to?” His boss asked, handing him a cocktail. 

“I sure do! Especially from a scary guy like that! But he really reminds me of a scary high school teacher I had. I’m glad none of the professors at my university are like that.” 

While his boss tended to other customers, Eren felt secure enough to open the slip of paper Levi had given him before he went off. 

It read;

“As you probably are aware, I don’t usually have this kind of experience with anyone. I hope you’d agree to meet me again. At least, one day in January when I’ve moved places. My workplace is going to be Savior University, and I’ll be living on campus. Please message me on this number; XXX XXXX XXXX”

Eren grinned gleefully. This guy! Wanted to meet him! And cook for him! What if it was a date? What if it was a full fledged romance? To have such a handsome and cute and weird guy as a boyfriend...Eren didn’t usually go for older men but...whatever! How excit--

Wait…

Eren slowly placed the glass down on the table. The chatter from the bar fading out as sirens rang in his head. 

Savior University…

That was...where he went to study...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If you want a longer, more fleshed out story with Eren and Levi, let me know, because I am considering it. But, it would require a lot of writing so it would take a load of time. <3


	3. The New Professor

The ringing of the alarm brought Eren out of his sleep. He sat upright, the ringing still piercing through his bedroom, sending waves of annoyance throughout the empty space. Reaching over a lazy hand, he clicked it off, rubbed at his eyes, and sat there, naked, staring at nothing. His eyes were glazed with tiredness, his mouth dry. After a few seconds, the first thing he did was grab his phone to check if Levi had messaged him back. Ever since that night a few weeks ago, Eren and Levi had been texting on and off. It had taken a few days before Eren had the courage to ask Levi about his job, and the university he was working with.

**"So...you said you were going to work at Savior, right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you a teacher there?"**

**"Head."**

**"??"**

**"Head of Department."**

**"Really!? Which department?"**

**"Does it matter? Why are you so curious?"**

Levi hadn't really disclosed too much information about himself via text. The most Eren got was a few drunken calls of the older man talking about some lewd stuff, but that was it. Eren still didn't really know the person he was texting, especially regarding this guys job. Still, the two of them had planned to meet up that very evening. The day that summer break had finished, and Eren was to go back to the treacherous world of classes, assignments, and early rises. Still, this morning, there were no texts back.

He rolled out of bed, stretched, and went into the bathroom to wash his face. As he was brushing his teeth, he heard his phone go off twice. Toothbrush still in his mouth, he wandered around, scratching at his crotch, and took a look. Two messages. The first, was from a girl he had met in a class last year. She had taken an obvious liking to him, but he brushed her off and told her he had a girlfriend (which of course was a lie.) However that had not stopped her advances, as she often messaged him asking if he was busy, and if not, they should go out for drinks.

**"Hey! First day of semester, right? Which classes are you in?"**

Grumbling, Eren text back; "I can't remember. Why?" That was another lie. He knew exactly what he had taken.

Before he could close out of her message and see the other one, she had replied; **"I'm taking Modern Literature Module 1 and 2, and Classics class."**

Throwing his head back, he sighed. Great. Same classes as him. Sweet. He really didn't want to disclose his sexuality to her, as it had been troublesome in first year when a few exchange students had found out he was gay and caused some problems. Nothing he couldn't handle, as he was a lot stronger than most of the guys in his year, but something he really didn't have the energy for. He didn't want to tell the entire class that he was gay, because it was not any of their business. This girl needed to pick up on the signs; Eren wasn't into her, and she should quit trying.

**"Cool."** He text back, walking off to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

**"Did you hear what happened to Mr.Rogers?"** was the text back.

Mr Rogers? The classics manager? Eren had him for first year, and he had been a pretty unremarkable teacher. He taught the lessons, put the slides up online and gave essay extensions. He was fairly relaxed and allowed his students to joke around a little, overall a good teacher.

**"No. What?"** It would suck if something bad happened to him.

Eren put his phone down on the sink as he showered. He took great care to wash as thoroughly as possible. This was the night he was going to meet Levi, after all. It was their date night. It had been about five weeks since he saw him, and Levi had had a few complications with moving, which stopped the two of them from meeting. In addition, Levi was forced into some trip to the UK for research, and had pushed their dates back a few weeks. That did not stop the two from texting, almost every day.

Even though their meeting had been rather brief, Eren for some odd reason could not stop thinking about the older man. His deep rooted frown, the way he talked, the touch of his skin...all things that had been burned into his memory. Every day he woke up, he felt a little bit of glee wash over him as he checked his phone, and he saw a message from Levi. Usually, the older man would wake up at 4am, and send him a text, and then wouldn't reply until deep into the afternoon. But that didn't stop Eren from constantly checking his phone and waiting like a puppy with a wagging tail to finally get a message back. It was kind of sad, really. Eren had thought about it quite a bit...why was he so eager to get a message from this guy? Why was he so desperate to talk to him more? This guy was around fifteen years older than him, and was pretty grumpy and hard to talk to...so why? If the two started dating...would that be a good thing? Even with the impracticality of a relationship like that, it never stopped Eren from daydreaming about it. When he was heading to bed or in the car in traffic, waiting on his coffee or eating lunch, his brain would always picture the same little scenario.

The two of them, walking hand in hand through some kind of...European town. He didn't really know which country in Europe, or why his brain had decided Europe was the place to be, but he just rolled with it. The two of them walking, holding hands, Eren talking, Levi listening. When the two of them sat down in a garden, Levi would flick Eren's head and tell him he was talking too much, before taking his chin in his hands and pulling him down to his level, kissing him. That was his little fantasy he had going about. Of course, there were many variations of the fantasy. In some, Levi was talking, in others, Levi blushes and confesses his love while awkwardly trying to hide his shyness. In others, usually the ones he had at night, Levi would be under Eren, his legs resting on the younger mans shoulders, as Eren reached deep inside of him, stirring him up with his erection and hitting all his good spots as the shorter man cried in ecstasy. Those usually ended up in Eren having to jack off before he slept though, and each time he came through these fantasies, he would bury his head in the pillow, bite down, and groan the other mans name.

But the question was; why was his brain so serious about thinking Levi? Their meeting was short, Eren was left dazed for a few days after their meeting, and their text exchanges were few, as Levi was not much of a texter. In all honesty, Levi was not exactly Eren's type either; Eren often dated guys his age, who were taller than him, blonde, and kind of goofy. Levi was the exact opposite of all of these qualities and yet; he was the man Eren thought about the most.

So, finally, tonight was the night. Eren was going to meet this guy, and ask him out on a serious date. He wouldn't do anything too sexual - no, this was the night he was going to find out more information about the older man. The most important being, which department he worked in. Perhaps, Eren thought, Levi wasn't a teacher. Perhaps he did admin, or research, or maybe he was just the head of recruiting or admissions. He didn't know, because Levi never shared anything about his job. But tonight, he was going to find out, ask him out, and all would be swell.

After his shower, Eren wrapped the towel around his waist, checking the girls reply.

**"He was fired. Didn't you hear? He was caught sleeping with a student who was in fourth year. He was fired and she got suspended."**

Eren was pretty shocked. "Really? But the girl wasn't underage, right? What's the big deal?"

Instant reply; **"This university is pretty prestigious, so they take their reputation seriously. If students and teachers are just dating, it wouldn't look good in the press."** Jeez. This girl replied way too quickly. Whatever, Eren clicked out of the message, remembering he had another to read.

It was Levi.

**"Morning."** Eren giggled to himself as he sat on his bed, tapping his head with the towel to dry it off.

**"Good morning! Are you still good for tonight?"**

After sending that message, he knew he wouldn't get a reply for a few hours. But, as he came back from getting dressed, there was a new text.

**"Yes. Are you?"**

Eren text back immediately. **"Of course! You replied pretty fast. Are you that excited to meet me?"**

He received an instant reply; **"Fuck off, brat. I'm just stuck in traffic and I have nothing better to do."**

Eren smiled and lay down on his bed. Ah. Levi was excited to meet him. He was so cute, the way he tried to hide his feelings. But those thoughts weren't going to help Eren in the long run, if Levi did eventually reject his advances tonight. Eren couldn't get too addicted or attached to these messages or fantasies or images. The two of them didn’t know each other, and their only experience was sex. Eren was very much prepared for Levi to only want to be sex friends, or friends with benefits. If that was the case, then he would take it. But, if it really was the older mans intentions, then he wouldn’t have went to the trouble of inviting Eren out to an expensive restaurant.

**“You’re driving to work now? But it’s so early.”** Eren checked through his bag as he was waiting on a reply. He had the material for the first week of classes, notebooks, the play that was the first one they’d read, and so on.

**“It’s my job to be there early.”**

Eren nodded to himself for a second. Levi couldn’t be a teacher. If he were a teacher, it would be his job to be late. Maybe, he was the janitor...no. He didn’t look the type. Maybe, he was...the gate keeper! But there wasn’t a gate...perhaps he was the security guard…? But he was too small to be taken seriously as a security guard. Whatever his job though, it didn’t bother Eren. It wasn’t like he had to disclose all the information about his job, as Eren hadn’t even told Levi he was a student at Savior university. As far as Levi was concerned, Eren was just a random student who could be studying at any of the several campuses in city.

His fingers lingered over the phone for a few minutes. He didn’t know what to type… Levi was an expert in making very closed off conversations. It was hard to get him to expand and it was tough to really chat in detail with him. This also made him a little worried for their date. If Eren was the one carrying the conversation, then it sure would suck.

**“You know, even though you’re so cold in our texts, I’m somehow really excited to meet you again.”**

As soon as he sent it, Levi had read it.

**“I’ve been wanting to see you these 5 weeks, and those drunk calls you gave me got me pretty fired up.”** That was very much true. Eren had gotten two drunk phone calls from Levi. one two weeks ago, and one three weeks ago. Hearing the tipsy voice of the older man on the other end of the phone, call out Eren’s name, and hearing the squishing sound that was obviously from him masturbating, got Eren’s blood rushing to his crotch. They were frustrating. He wanted to be there in person, sliding his fingers inside as Levi jacked himself off. He wondered what kind of face the shorter man would make when he was masturbating...would it be the same face he made when Eren was filling him up? No. Probably not. A face like that could only be made when the person was feeling the most intense pleasure imaginable - and that wasn’t something one could achieve by themselves.

Levi was typing. Eren stared at the screen, his eyes glowing up. What would he say? ‘Me too, I can’t wait to see you again’ … would be cute. But it probably wouldn’t be that.

**“You’re excited to meet me? You’re 20, you should be doing more with your time than thinking about me. Get a life.”**

Ouch. Levi really had a way with his words...they always struck Eren right in the heart. ‘Such a mean thing to say…’ But, Levi was still typing.

**“I’ll meet you where we agreed at 8pm. I’m at work right now. See you later.”**

Before Eren could think about replying, his phone began to vibrate. It was his friend, Armin, who was also in his class, and just so happened to be working at the same club as him. The two of them met during freshers week and had been joined at the hip ever since.

**“Eren! Are you going to class now? Are you in the car?”** Armin always sounded so panicked, even then he was asking really regular stuff.

**“Yes yes, I’m just heading outside now,”** Eren said, getting his shoes on. “Why? You need a lift?”

Ten minutes later, Armin was in the passenger seat. He rushed out his dorm room like there was someone chasing him, and before he even said hello he strapped in his seatbelt as tight as he could.

“Jeez, do you not trust my driving at all? You want a helmet too?” Eren turned the music he had blasting through the speakers down, and took a sip of the iced coffee he had gotten on the way there.

“We’re running late Eren! Class starts - “

“In an hour, Armin. We have an hour to get there. You know how long the drive is? It’s 10 minutes. Are you on speed or something?” Eren motioned to the other coffee in the cup holder - the one for Armin. The blonde haired boy was always so nervous and on edge all the time. He was his best friend, and had been since the moment they met; he was reliable, funny, and the most emotionally stable person he knew. But damn, Armin was always anxious about being late, about getting into an accident, about forgetting something. When it came to essays and their submission dates, Armin would sit up for two or three days straight to finish, ‘just in case he got the submission date wrong.’ He was just trying his best, but that often meant he would screw himself over.

Relaxing his shoulders and sitting back, taking a sip of his coffee, Armin nodded.

“You’re right. I don’t know why I’m in such a rush.”

Eren smiled, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Even though you hate getting up early, you always come pick me up way before class starts so I don’t worry about getting there late…” Armin sighed. The two of them sat for a few moments in silence. Armin sipped at his hot drink, Eren flicking through his phone and sipping through his straw. He was half way through sending a message to Levi, when Armin clapped and gasped.

“That’s right Eren! I have to tell you the news about Mr Rogers!”

“Oh, yeah,” Eren finally threw his phone into his open backpack sitting in the back seat, and shifted gear. “I heard he was screwing some student, right? He got fired.”

Armin began to look through his own bag, surely double checking he had everything for the tenth time that day. “Yeah. He was sleeping with a student. They were caught only because he wanted to break up with her and she told the school out of spite.”

Eren began the drive to their campus. He slouched down, legs spread open, his hands hardly touching the wheel. Their building was pretty close, and he knew the road like the back of his hand. Also, it was only 7am, so there were not too many cars pulling out at this time.

“That’s kind of stupid, don’t you think? I mean, they are both grown adults. They should be allowed to screw around with whoever they want, right?”

Armin closed his bag over, a sigh of relief as he had finally convinced himself he had everything.

“I guess so...but this university is really, really prestigious! If it got a reputation of students who slept with teachers, their connection with other universities and researchers would surely be damaged. Plus, I think the student was sleeping with him so she’d get better grades, as she was failing.”

Eren grinned. Of course Armin would say something like that. He was way too serious about everything to be flexible enough to even imagine that a teacher and student sleeping together would be okay.

“Who gives a shit about the reputation? I bet other universities have that crap going on all the time. It’s two adults so...it’s none of their concern.”

For the rest of the short trip, the two of them sat quietly, listening to music. When Eren parked the car, Armin took off his seatbelt and they both got out of the car.

“Oh, Eren, you look really nice today,” Armin said as Eren grabbed his bag from the back and locked the door.

“Me? Thanks.”

“You normally put no effort in at all and look kind of scruffy. So today you look extra well kept.”

Ouch! Armin had a great way of saying stuff so innocently honest that it shot out his mouth and stabbed people in the chest. Eren frowned, and whacked him over the back of his head with his bag.

“Oi! I don’t look scruffy! Don’t say such things with such a sweet expression!”

Armin apologised, rubbing at his head.

“I look good today because I’m going on a date.”

Excited, Armin pressed for answers. “Really? Who with? Was it the guy you were seeing last semester? Is it another guy?”

Eren hit Armin over the head again.

“Oi! Don’t say ‘guy’ so loudly when we are talking about dating. I know it’s the 21st century but I doubt this ‘prestigious’ university will appreciate one of their gay students shouting about how gay they are.”

Armin nodded, and sulked, patting the back of his head once more.

As the two of them waited for the class to start, they sat on the floor outside the lecture room. Eren sat playing a game on his phone as Armin flicked through the planner he had made for that term.

“I wonder what our new teacher is like.” Armin mentioned.

“Oh yeah,” Eren said, continuing to slouch and play around with his phone. “Since Mr Student Shagger got fired, we’ll have a new classics teacher.”

“Not only that, but I heard the entire curriculum got turned upside down. Mr Rogers was pretty relaxed and didn’t give us too many assignments. But since he was the department head and course organiser, his replacement has changed a lot of the contents.”

This struck Eren’s interest. While he wasn’t a lazy student, he also was not one to be constantly buried in his books.

“Oh yeah? How many essays do we have now?”

Armin opened up his planner where he had written out the assignment dates and examination days.

“From September to December, we have four essays, two tests and one major exam. Looks like it’s the same for next semester too.”

Eren groaned and shot his head back.

“Fuck! Four essays? That’s an essay a month! What kind of psychopath would give us such a crazy schedule!”

He rubbed at his eyes in disbelief and annoyance. How could he get closer and lovey dovey with Levi when he had essays coming out his ass? How could he even have sex with him, when he was so tired from writing up essays? No one wanted to be pounded from behind by a zombie. Levi would think he was boring and stop them from meeting. Damn, this sucked.

“Also! Why the fuck are the classes at 8AM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays? What monster teacher thinks it’s okay to ruin young men and women of the future with lack of sleep!”

Armin sighed, and put his book in his bag. The other students who had also began to come in and sit down, half asleep, were starting to look over at Eren’s dramatic outburst. Most of them looked exhausted, but they were nodding and chatting to each other, clearly agreeing with Eren’s words.

“Eren, I’ve no idea. But that’s just how it is. The new classics department head must be pretty strict. And they will also be the one teaching us both semesters. I hope they aren’t scary…”

Whatever, Eren thought. He would just have to deal with it. Do his school work, and work even harder getting closer to Levi. That was his plan.

It was about time. Eren, Armin, and the other fifty or so students who were sat there outside and lining up along the corridor got up, went into the lecture hall, and sat down. Eren wanted to sit at the back, but Armin insisted they both sit at the front, and pulled him by the sleeve of his jumper.

The hall filled with noise as the students chatted with the people sitting next to them, most of them talking about Mr Rogers, and how much they already hated the new professor. Eren and Armin simply took out their books, opened to the first blank page in their notebooks, and waited.

“Hey Armin…”

The new professor locked the door to his study. He wouldn’t want anyone going inside there and rummaging through his well organised things, after all.

“What time does this class finish?” Eren asked.

He took a few steps forward down the hallway. His first class had around 55 students, all of them second years. He hadn’t looked at the class register yet, as he had only just now been given it. He’d make sure to look at it in detail in the evening, before dinner.

“It’s until 11. Do you want to go get something to eat after that?” Armin glanced over at the clock. It was 7.59.

Standing in front of the door, the new professor took a deep sigh in, and frowned. He could hear all the noise from inside. Ah, the sound of 50, 20 something year old kids, all complaining about the early class and gossiping about the previous teacher. He’d need to lay down the law pretty quickly. Grasping at his books and student file, he opened the door.

“No way. A three hour class? What the fuck is with this teacher? I can guarantee you, for the next year, I will not like them one bit.” Eren was talking so loudly, as was everyone else, that he didn’t hear the lecture hall door open, and the steps the teacher took behind him.

“E-Eren, c-class has started.”

Looking down at his watch, Eren saw that it was 8am. Behind him, the other students chatter had fizzled out into silence. Jeez, the new teacher must have had some great stage presence if he could silence a class of that many people without even talking.

Eren cleared his throat, turning around to take a good look at the new teacher he already didn’t damn like.

“I see everyone has a stick up their ass about the lesson being scheduled at 8am…”

What...the….what the fuck…..

Eren’s eyes opened up, his jaw dropping.

How the…

“If you don’t like getting your lazy asses up to come to class then drop out now. I won’t tolerate any kind of bullshit and whining. I’m the new department head and this is how I run a course. If that’s a problem then politely fuck off and do something else. This is your only chance to leave.”

This...had to be some kind of joke. The new professor…was...

The room was silent. Everyone tensed up. No one was expecting such a fowl mouth to be groaning at them like this. Still, despite all of the complaining going on just seconds ago, no one left. A fresh, thick tension spread throughout the room.

Eren’s throat made a few sounds of confusion. Armin was looking at his friend, who looked like he had just been run over by a train.

“No one’s leaving huh? Alright. Well, let’s get started with the course induction.” The new teacher’s eyes scanned the room.

“E-Eren?” Armin whispered. “Are you okay…?”

“That’s…” Eren’s voice was so quiet, it was almost nothing, as his eyes stayed glued on the man in front of them.

“I’m your professor and new department head, my name is- “ The teacher was cut off as he made eye contact with a boy in the front row who was staring him down so intensely that the hair on the back of his arm was raised just by the sheer severity of his glare. Suddenly, his mind clicked. That student...in the front row was…Eren...

“L-Levi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. i wasnt gonna continue this story i originally was gonna just start a new one butttttt i changed my mind! Here you are. I'm hoping this will be around 10 - 15 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it :) It took me a couple of hours. if you have any requests of story ideas, characters or kinks, just lemme know!


	4. The Date

The classroom was silent, the students too scared to move or utter a word. All eyes were on Levi, but his eyes were focused on one single thing. That boy, in the front row. That boy who was gawking at him so strongly, he felt his piercing stare rip through his thoughts like a great sword, tearing apart any capability of thinking. That was definitely Eren. The boy he had been groaning under just a few weeks ago. The boy who he had been texting as much as he could. The boy who he thought about each and every day, for some reason, and who he had been trying to meet. He shouldn’t be in the class… Why was Eren in his class…? If Eren was in his class then… it would be too risky to see him, surely? After all, this school had a very fresh wound when it came to students and teachers sleeping together, and they would absolutely take it much worse if it were two men doing this sort of thing. But...he wanted to see Eren. As much as he was older, and totally over the idea of dating again, Eren had given Levi a gentle feeling of freshness since their first and only meeting, one he could not let go of. It wasn’t love. Not yet. But he sensed that with just one little push, he’d be falling off that great wall he had spent years building around himself. With just a little time and a little more affection from Eren, that wall would come crashing down, bringing up a life time of suppressed feelings even Levi himself didn’t know how to deal with.

Still, he couldn’t think about that now. He had a job to do. Indeed, he did not transfer to this school just to teach. No. He had a much, much more complicated task at hand. But that wasn’t something he could delve into at any moment - no. What he had set out to do at this university was strictly between him, and his lifetime colleague, and that would have to wait until the perfect time. Additionally, if any meeting or relationship with Eren were to go between him and the real reason he began working at that university...it was out of the question.

He realised that everyone was waiting on him to say something. Eren must have been shocked too, he imagined, so he decided to wait until that evening to talk to Eren about their situation.

“Hey, the brat in the front row.” Levi pointed towards Eren, and motioned for him to stand up.

Eren’s eyes widened. He stood up, his legs shaking a little. What was...what was Levi going to do? How could he be his teacher? Did this mean that, they couldn’t see each other anymore?

“Y-yes sir?” His voice cracked, and he adjusted his collar a little to breath easily.

“What are you glaring at me for, huh? Do you have a problem with something?”

Now, the classrooms eyes were all on Eren. “N-No sir! I just -”

“Do you need to take a shit?”

A swift giggle murmured throughout the lecture hall.

“N-no sir! I - I just -” What should he say…? For some reason, he was kind of panicking. This new relationship...one between a teacher and his student, surely it wouldn’t be allowed? These two had already had sex together once, and had been planning to meet for weeks. Developing some kind of, whatever, a strange relationship where Eren felt his feelings could get very deep very fast if he wasn’t careful, as he was beginning to get addicted to that cold, short tempered frowning guy standing in front of him. Now they were...teacher and student? Surely Levi wouldn’t allow their relationship to progress, and even if he did, they’d have to be incredibly secretive, which may result in both of them suffering serious consequences if they were caught…

Eren still hadn’t answered. Sweat began to run down his forehead, everyone was beginning to whisper about the weird guy in the front row, and Levi had that blank expression of annoyance. The same one he had when the two of them…

“S-Sorry Sir! Eren is just really stupid and he drank expired milk this morning so he’s feeling sick! Please excuse his rudeness!” Armin stood up, bowing apologetically, and grabbed Eren’s arm, pulling them both down to their seats.

Levi smirked. Who was that blonde kid that knew Eren? He looked familiar somehow…Anyway, he looked away from Eren and addressed the rest of the class.

“I’m your new teacher, Professor Levi. If anyone has a problem with the schedule or the assignments, then get out now. I expect you all to be here on time at exactly 8AM. I want you to bring all your materials, take vigorous notes, and there will be no essay extensions. You do the work and I will grade it, that’s how it works. With that being said. If any of you have problems with the material, do not hesitate to ask me at any time of the day or night. I will answer any questions you have. Is that clear?”

Everyone nodded, perhaps a little confused at how...kind this scary guy sounded.

“Well then, let’s begin.”

Throughout the two hour lesson, Eren could hardly concentrate. He noticed Armin writing down everything that Levi said, his pen never leaving the paper. The hall behind him was an orchestra of keyboards typing, pens and pencils scratching around paper, students quickly tying their hair back and gently slapping their own faces to stay awake.

Levi stood at the front of the room, commanding every person in sight. For such a small man, he had a tremendous amount of presence, his voice projecting clearly, the tone directly telling everyone there that no one was to put a foot out of place. The way he moved confidently as he talked, the way he walked with purpose, his tight posture allowing him to control the pace and emotions in the room. He’d make a great army commander, Eren thought to himself.

But as much as Levi had stage presence, there were several things that were distracting Eren. He couldn’t pay attention. His mind was somewhere else, astroprojecting up and out of his body and entering some weird day-dream filled box.

“Okay Eren, think. So. You met Levi five weeks ago. Since then, you haven’t been dating anyone else or having sex with anyone other than the customers at work. You’ve just been thinking about this guy, right? What does that mean? Is it love? No, it can’t be. You don’t know him. And he isn’t your type. Maybe you just got wrapped up in being so happy you finally were able to get that crazy mean customer turned on. That’s it. It doesn’t matter. The situation isn’t the best right now. Dating a teacher is...out of the question, and Levi would for sure say the same thing.”

He looked up from his notebook where he was doodling. Levi was standing there, one hand on the laptop which was connected to the projector, switching slides, and the other hand resting on his hip. He sure looked really cute in that stereotypical professor look - the checked pants and the long sleeve red sweater, a pair of black rimmed glasses. He sure did look different in this kind of get up. Since the last time they met, his hair had grown. His bangs were longer, and he looked like he had lost a little weight.

“Does he eat enough? He seems like such a strict guy, I bet he has a whole diet plan laid out in one of those planner things Armin has.” Eren began to drift off into wondering about his own diet. What did he eat last night? Ah, that’s right. Three vodkas and cold pizza.

“But he has to work out and look after himself,” the images of Levi’s body flashed through Eren’s head. He sure did have pretty good muscles, especially for such a short guy. But the way he looked in front of the class was a little less muscular and a little more...well, smaller.

But thinking about Levi’s diet and whether or not he was eating enough and thinking about his body...all of this had no point. Tonight, they would meet for dinner and he would be shot down and that would be that. No relationship. No holding hands and kissing in some vague European country. That was that. Nothing more than a teacher, and a student.

When class was over, the students let out a loud burst of exhaustion, sleepily packing everything away in their bags and dragging their asses out of the door. Eren looked down at the notebook on his table. There was a picture of a spaceship....that was it. He looked over at Armin, who was flicking through six pages of notes he had written, front and back.

“Oh...I hope I wrote enough notes…” he mumbled to himself as he packed away. “Do you want to go get lunch?”

Eren nodded. “Sure. Can you go ahead of me and get me a seat?”

“I can, why?”

“I just want to talk to the teacher about something.”

Armin sighed. “Eren...don’t argue with the teacher about the amount of work we ha-”

“I’m not arguing with him! I just, know him from somewhere, that’s all. I just want to say hi.”

“You know him? Really? From where…?” Armin stood up and placed his satchel around him.

“I’ll tell you about it when we get lunch. Go, I’ll meet you there.”

Eren waited until everyone else had left before he approached. Levi was gathering his books and disconnecting the laptop.

“Well well well, Eren. I never expected you to be a student here, let alone be in my class.”

Eren let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I was...pretty shocked when I saw you. So, you’re the new classics director…”

Levi ran a hand through his hair, and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“Seems like that, yes.This puts us in a difficult situation, doesn’t it?”

Without much thinking, Eren reached out a hand and placed it on the shorter mans cheek. When he realised he had done this, he blushed, but couldn’t bring himself to pull the hand away, so instead, his thumb lightly rubbed small circles on the older mans face. It had been weeks since he had touched this skin but...his fingers instantly remembered the sensation.

“Did you miss me? You look like you’ve lost weight.” What was he doing? If anyone walked in on them, surely they’d have to explain themselves.

Levi slapped Eren’s hand away from his face.

“Don’t touch me while we are in this kind of place. If anyone finds you touching me it’ll be over for the both of us.” He picked up his books and laptop, and turned around to face the door, Eren looking down towards his feet, feeling a little embarrassed.

“We can discuss things further this evening. But I really didn’t expect you to be a student here so...instead, meet me outside in front of the fountain at 10. I’ll pick you up.”

“Mhm. Okay…”

“And one last thing. Don’t tell anyone you are meeting with me tonight.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! I don’t want either of us to get in trouble!”

Levi left without saying anything. That coldness...the way he slapped his hand away, the way he hardly looked at him, the blank expression in his eyes when he did...all of them were pretty... enticing.  
A few minutes later, Eren had caught up to Armin at the place they always had lunch when they had classes together. It seemed the two of them had very similar schedules, so they’d be hanging out a lot more this semester. Armin had already ordered food for the both of them by the time Eren sat down.

“So you know our teacher?” Armin took a sip of his coffee.

Eren thought about it for a few seconds. Was it safe to tell Armin that their teacher was also a customer that Eren had slept with...of course it was! Armin wouldn’t tell a single soul. But the promise he had made Levi… well, there was that too. But he didn’t need to tell Armin that the two were going to meet. No, that was the only thing he had promised.

“He’s the ego-killer.”

Armin’s jaw dropped. While Armin had never met ‘the ego killer’ at the club the two of them worked at, he had heard a lot about them, and had heard a lot about Eren’s interaction with him. Since their meeting, Armin had stopped doing his softcore customer services, but instead joined their boss at the bar as a bartender.

“Eren! He’s…” Armin made sure his voice was as low as possible, leaning in, and Eren doing the same.

“You - you slept with the teacher, right?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, but that was before he started his job here, and neither of us knew, you know?”

Armin pondered for a few seconds and nodded, leaning back in his chair and taking a bite of his lunch.

“Yeah, you’re right. It was before, so that wouldn’t cause any problems. But you have to be careful. If something like that were to happen again, then it would be over for both of you.”

Eren sat back in his chair, legs spread open, tapping at the top of his coffee cup. As Armin finished his lunch, the two of them sat in silence. Eren wasn’t much in the mood for eating, so he let his friend eat the rest. As small as Armin was, he sure did eat a heck of a lot.

“Hey, don’t you have a date tonight anyway?” Armin asked as he swapped their trays around.

“Sure! But, I don’t know if it’s going to go the way I’d hope.”

Biting into the sandwich, Armin mumbled, “Why’s that?”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to go out. Since I’m so busy with studying and he’s busy with work. He’s also kind of hard to talk to, so I get the sense there might be some trouble ahead if we date long term.”

After their lunch, Armin had another class. While he did that, Eren went to a nearby coffee shop and copied Armin’s notes over his third cup of coffee of the day. Copying the notes with headphones blasting music into his ears was a great escape from wondering about Levi. He knew their date would be short and sweet tonight. They’d probably get in the car, Levi would tell Eren it was impossible for them to date, and that would be that. He knew it shouldn’t bother him, but something in his blood was pumping - he was annoyed. The reason behind this feeling however, he had no idea.

In the evening Eren drove home, ate cereal for dinner and took a nap. He got up later on, downed a bottle of water and then walked to the fountain in the middle of campus. At 10pm, the area was rather quiet. There were only a few people walking through the campus to walk their dogs, and a couple of older couples clearly not students. As far as Eren could tell, there was no one around who looked like a teacher or a student. Afterall, it was the beginning of February, and it was still way too cold to be walking around for the fun of it.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he sat down on the edge of the fountain, his mind running blank of any thoughts or emotions.

“It’s normal to get knocked down in romance. This wasn’t romance anyway, it was just some flirting back and forth. It’s a good thing we never met before this and developed feelings. Now all that’s left is for him to tell me that it’s over before it begun, and go back home and forget about the tiny amount of attachment I had.” Eren rubbed at his eyes. He was honestly kind of exhausted. The long day, the many ups and downs of the emotions. Whatever. After this was all over he’d go home and drink beer by himself, have a hot bath and shake it all off by the morning.

“Oi.”

Eren looked up, and his eyes met with Levi’s. He was standing just in front of him, dressed in a simple black sweater and black jeans, his small hands a little red from the cold. Immediately standing up, Eren noticed just how big their height difference was. Levi came up to just under Eren’s collarbone. He sure was small...

“Hey! Aren’t you cold? Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”

“Why are you so concerned? First my weight, now my body temperature. Are you my doctor?” Levi scowled at him. Honestly it was...kind of cute.

Scratching the back of his head and looking towards his feet, Eren let out a sigh.

“No - I just -” he didn’t know what to say.

“Anyway, I guess...this is where you’re going to dump me, right?”

Levi folded his arms and peered up, his eyebrow lifting.

“Dump you?”

Eren nodded. “We were going on a date tonight but...the circumstances…”

Levi turned around, and began to walk away. Eren reached out a hand to grab the other’s arm, but he couldn’t get there in time.

“Eren, it’s too cold out right now. Let’s get in the car.”

The two of them walked about five minutes in silence. Once they got to the car park, Levi motioned towards his car, parked towards the back. They got in, and as soon as he sat down, Eren noticed how different their cars were. Eren’s car had coffee cups, paper, snack wrappers, just general shit laying around. And it kind of smelt like... crap. Levi’s car was spotless - nothing was in it, aside from his work bag which was on the backseat, and a chain wrapped around the mirror.

Sighing, Levi turned the key and started the engine, both hands on the wheel.

“That’s better. The place we were going is...well, it’s too close. I don’t want anyone seeing us, it would be such a pain in the ass.” He put his foot on the pedal and drove out the car park. Eren sat in the front seat, his fingers fidgeting.

“We - why don’t we go back to my apartment? It’s not on campus and it’s safer, right?”

Levi shook his head.

“Nope. Where you live is right next to one of my coworkers. It’s too risky.”

Eren sat back in the seat, but bounced back up when he realised something.

“H-hey! How do you know where I live!?”

By now, they were on the main road, heading away from the campus.

“I’m your teacher, Eren. I have access to your files. I now know your birthday, address, blood type, and all your academic history. Of course I looked it up after class.”

Eren slumped down in the chair. Great! This guy knew a lot about him but...Eren still knew absolutely nothing about the other. For a while, he rested his head against the window, watching the street lights approach and soar past as they drove onwards. Peering over and watching the other drive, Eren kind of felt a sense of nostalgia building. Levi sure did look different from the first time they met, and they were in completely different situations now. Either way, he still looked his handsome, grumpy self.

‘Where the fuck are we going? He’s going a long ass way to just break this shit off.’ If Eren was honest with himself, he didn’t really mind where they were going. Even though neither of them were talking, it was just kind of...relaxing to be driving in this guys car heading towards some unknown destination.

After about a half hour drive, Levi parked. Eren had dozed off in the passenger seat, and was woken up with a hard whack to the head.

“Get up you shitty kid! Stop drooling all over my window!”

Eren rubbed at his face with both hands and took a look outside the window. They were in the middle of...what looked to be some kind of wood or forest. Trees gathered on either side of them, their leafless bodies standing proudly in unison, forming a thick darkness that surrounded the car. However, in front of them was a large clearing, facing off a cliff. Looking up at the sky, Eren’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of stars he could see so clearly, illuminating up the sky.

Levi removed his seatbelt and turned to face Eren, crossing his legs in the process.

“It should be fine here. I doubt anyone is here at this time.”

Turning to face Levi, Eren frowned, locking his eyes on the other.

“Levi…”

“Don’t look so serious, Eren. I didn’t drag your ass out here to murder you.”

Eren shivered a little. This guy...really didn’t help make the situation any more comfortable. He had that kind of aura or unapproachability that made Eren confused about what to say next or how to take the things he said.

“I guess, tonight, you’re going to have to dump me, right?” Eren began to fidget again with his fingers.

Levi sat his back against the car door, and folded his hands in his lap.

“Dump you? We would need to be dating before I could dump you.”

Glancing up, Eren’s eyes hinted at a little bit of hurt.

“W-what? But, I mean...we planned this night for weeks, right? Wasn’t it supposed to be a date…?”

Levi sat there for a moment and thought about it.

“Yes, you’re right. I did intend on this night being a date. Honestly I…was hoping to meet with you again and...see how things would progress. But, it’s too soon to know how I would feel if we started any kind of relationship.”

Eren nodded. “That’s how I felt too...during those weeks apart...I couldn’t really stop thinking about you. I just… became addicted to the thought of you, I guess.”

Levi smirked and and bent his head back, resting his head on the window. “Is that right? Don’t tell me you jerked off to the thought of me.”

Blushing, Eren’s hand tightened into fists as he continued to play with the laces on his shoes. “Of course I did! I’m a 20 year old who thinks you’re hot so why wouldn’t I?!” That was very true. Eren usually masturbated to porn he found online but since their meeting, he couldn’t help but touch himself to the thought of Levi. It would take longer to cum as it took a lot of energy to imagine up situations, but the sensation or release...was a lot stronger.

At this comment, Levi’s head shot up, his fingers reaching over and flicking the other on the forehead. “Oi! Don’t be say such stupid things!”

Rubbing at his head, Eren scowled. “You asked me a question so I’m gonna tell you the truth! Plus, don’t get so embarrassed when you were moaning so hard last time over a student!”

Hearing this seemed to make Levi lose his cool. He lunged forward, his hand clasping around Eren’s mouth, pushing him against the car door. Eren’s hands moved up to try and get Levi away from his mouth, but he couldn’t. His hand was almost glued on tight.

“Listen here you little shit! If you tell anyone that we slept together and news gets out to the university head, you are in some serious deep shit right there. Not from the school, but from me, you got that?”

The look in his eye told Eren he was telling the truth. With quivering lips, Eren gently nodded.

“I will not be losing my job over this. I wanted to see where things went but...it’s too dangerous for us to do anything, now that we have this kind of dynamic. Even though I want to, I won’t go after you, and neither should you. So it’s best just to forget the whole thing happened and -”

Levi was cut off by Eren as he overpowered him, pressing his hands against the older mans chest and pinning him down. Levi was now lying on both car seats, with Eren on top, his hands wrapped around the others wrists.

“How can you say that!? Just forget the whole thing happened? Well it did happen! Okay? I’m not going to tell anyone and I won’t pursue you, but you can’t just pretend that everything will go back to a normal teacher student relationship! That’s bullshit!”  
Eren tightened his grasp as Levi let out a yelp to be let go.

“We fucked! Okay? We fucked. We had sex. And I jerked off to you! And even though you look so damn scary I can’t help but be so attracted to you, even though you’re totally not the type of guy I go for! If it was so simple to pretend like nothing happened then I’d have stopped dreaming about you ages ago!”

Levi’s eyes widened, his legs squirming to get a good position to kick Eren in the balls and get him off.

“It won’t be the same, idiot. The whole lesson today I just thought about filling you up. That’s all I wanted to do and it’s what I’ll probably always want as long as you’re in front of me. So don’t say stupid shit like ‘pretend it never happened’ - because it did!”

Realising his tone was now getting loud and his grasp was far too strong, Eren relaxed his muscles and sighed, letting his head drop, his hair gently brushing against Levi’s face.

“You little - shit! Don’t - talk to your teacher in that tone of voice -” Levi closed his eyes. Shit...he was...getting hard. Why did he have to get hard anytime someone showed dominance over him? It was fine. Eren probably wouldn’t notice. But, what Eren said, about things being impossible to go back to normal...he knew that was right. Things couldn’t be the same. Some of the nights where Levi slipped his toys inside of him, imagining them to be that of his now student, pumping his dick as he moaned and drooled over the pillow and wagged his ass in the air...he knew that it was impossible to look at Eren as only a student.

Eren let go of Levi, and raised himself up. Just before he sat upwards to let the other get out from under him, the two locked eyes.

‘He looks so cute...why is his face so red?’ Eren was probably also very red at how embarrassed he was for getting so mad.

“I’m - I’m sorry, sir - I shouldn’t have spoken like that to you - I - I understand what you’re saying so, let’s just...forget about this whole thing, right?” Eren was embarrassed now. He had gotten mad, scared Levi, and probably signed himself up to a years worth of extra work. He just wanted to go home and...try not to think about his teacher in such a way.

He sat up, Levi’s legs under him, and he realised they were both hard, the older mans erection sticking up from under both his trousers and sweater. Making a small noise of surprise, Eren had little time to react, as before he had time, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled down, his lips instantly connecting to his teachers.

The two of them kissed, Levi’s lips opening up, his hungry tongue entering the others mouth. Without much thought, Eren instinctively ran his hand up under the smaller mans shirt, resting his hand on his left pec and using his thumb to lightly rub at it. This was all happening so quickly - Levi’s legs were wrapped around the others waist and his hands were tucking at his students hair. Five weeks of having no sex and only thinking about Eren had really made him especially desperate. But to do such a thing in his car...that would be so embarrassing, and not to mention dirty.

Eren however was not thinking about the car or how dirty it could get - he was only thinking about one thing. His mouth moved from the soft and shaking lips to his teachers neck, planting small kisses and tender licks to the area. He was burning up like hell down there, and as a result began to grind on the others erection.

“You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” Eren’s voice was more of a hot gasp as his hand moved from the other’s chest down to his own stiff hard on, rubbing it between to fingers above his clothing. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this...if anyone found out they’d both be removed from the university, and plus, Levi had told him whatever they had was over. Even though he had been the one who started the kiss, there was no promise he would be okay with having sex.

Still, the teachers hands continued to run through his students hair, his hips pressing up and his ass clenching, begging for Eren to touch more. He wanted the younger man to eat him all up, to kiss and lick everywhere before slipping inside of him and releasing all his pent up frustration in his hole. But he knew this wasn’t good. They had just agreed not to pursue each other...and here they were getting hot in his car.

Without thinking, Levi’s hands reached down and grabbed the thing he had been thinking of almost non stop for the past weeks. Eren was completely solid, and although last time, he was so dominant, the look on his flustered face was certainly not that of dominance. Here, in the car, he was not an escort who was being paid to do whatever the customer wanted, who was in total control of the other, and who was skilled in doing whatever the other requested. Here, he was an embarrassed student, who wasn’t sure if what he was doing was good enough, and who was trying so hard to suppress the rising desire to plunge inside. It was honestly…adorable.

“Eren, we...we shouldn’t be doing this,” Levi mumbled as he cupped Eren’s face and brought it back to his lips. After a few kisses, the older man was able to unzip Eren’s zipper, allowing his dick to slip out.

By this point, it was all getting to be a bit too much for Eren. He was so incredibly turned on. Mixed with his already growing lustful feelings for Levi, was a feeling of going against the rules, and doing it in his teachers car with him. It felt unreal.

Looking down, he saw the older mans eyes were fixated on removing Eren’s boxers, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in hunger, his breathing becoming more like desperate pants. It was clear they both wanted the same thing, and there was a sense of urgency to get it.

“Why...why do you have to be my teacher...we could be doing this without worrying…”  
Levi nodded.

“I..we shouldn’t...but I...I can’t help it. Just this once, okay? After this, neither of should bring this sort of thing up again.”

Eren sighed, and began to unbutton his own shirt.

“But sir...you’re so beautiful. I can’t promise I won’t grow a crush on you if I see you every week.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Eren stumbled back to his apartment, and locked the door. He kicked his shoes off and immediately got undressed. Throwing his clothes into the wash bin, he walked into his bathroom and ran a bath. His apartment was far too cold, and his skin was freezing.

As the water ran, he searched through the fridge for something. There wasn’t anything there other than three bottles of beer. ‘Guess this’ll be dinner.’

Dropping his body into the bath rub, he splashed water on his face and sank down, his hands reaching for his phone. He had three messages. The first was from that girl in his class, asking him for the notes as she had missed the lesson. The second, from Armin, asking him how his date went. The third, was from Levi.

**“Did you get home?”**

Eren messaged back; **“Yeah, did you?”**

**“Yes.”**

Levi bubble came up showing Levi was writing, but he stopped and it disappeared.

Eren sighed, and lay back.

In the car...the two of them were rubbing against each other and kissing like two high school virgins who were trying not to get caught by their parents. But just before anything serious happened, the headlights of another car flashed. Someone else was there, and Levi was too embarrassed to continue. The two of them had to leave.

Finally being able to kiss Levi, to touch him and taste him, was unreal. Eren had wanted that for so long. But it was not the intimacy of their touch that made the meeting good. No...he was just pleased to be able to be next to him. Still. Before Eren had gotten out of the car, the two of them agreed that for as long as Levi was Eren’s teacher, they would not have any romantic or sexual encounters. The last thing that happened between them was a soft kiss which spoke of Levi’s intense frustration about the situation.

Groaning about the whole thing, Eren dropped his phone and smacked at his head a few times.

“This sucks ass!” He yelled. Why was Levi his teacher? Why couldn’t they meet? Why was he so annoyed he couldn’t meet him?

His phone buzzed.

**“Eren, don’t get so worked up over this. It’s just the situation we are in. Forget about any feelings, and I’ll see you in class on Wednesday.”**

Sure.

‘I can do this. It’s just sexual attraction. Simple lust. Forget about it. You can date someone more your type, and who isn’t a teacher. It’s fine. It’s no problem…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this took forever and like, it's 5,700 words so...I am pretty glad I could finish it in a week :)  
Anyway, I hope the second plot (which is about Levi's job) should be fairly obvious that it exists, and will be explained more in the next chapter. I think I over explain/write everything so...I'll see if I can write less lol 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy it and leave any comments of encouragement because right now I'm rewatching Naruto and the sadness I feel for Itachi's death is real lmao


	5. Hungover

A strong thumping on his door woke Eren up. He was laying in his bed, totally naked, the bedsheets fallen on the floor, with empty beer bottles surrounding him. The banging was probably some jackass trying to sell something, so he covered his ears with his pillows.

“Eren! Are you in?” 

Shit. It was Armin. He had come to bring Eren leftover food he had cooked, and to ask about the new personal tutor system. 

Creaking the door open, Eren’s dark circles and scruffy hair were illuminated by the morning sun. Armin took a step back. 

“S-sorry! Did I wake you up?” 

With only half his face showing, Eren nodded. 

“I-” Armin lifted up a bag of Tupperware boxes full of homemade food. “I just came to drop off some food.” This offer was accepted, and Eren opened the door fully, letting his friend in. 

Eren slithered over to the fridge where he chugged at a bottle of water as Armin set the bag on the table. 

“Did you drink last night?” 

“Mhm” Eren mumbled as he put the water back in the fridge. “Why are you here so early?” 

Armin giggled. “Eren, it isn’t early! It’s 9am.”

Eren threw his head back. “That’s early dumbass!”

“Maybe so. By the way, would you mind putting on some clothes. I don’t need to see your equipment.” 

Looking down at himself, Eren realised he hadn’t put anything on before answering the door. 

Once he had put on some boxers and an old sweater, he sat on the edge of his bed.

“Thank you, for bringing the food.” 

“It’s no problem. But are you...okay? You seem kind of down.” 

That’s right. It was hard to keep anything from Armin. He knew everything about Eren. Every gesture, movement, every flicker of feeling on his face. He knew it all. 

Smiling, Eren nodded. “Sure. I’m fine. I just got dumped last night.” 

Leaning back in the chair, Armin made a slight grunt of understanding. “Ah. That’s it. What happened during the date? Didn’t you say you two weren’t really well matched?”

“Yeah. We hung out in his car, and we started making out. But he stopped us, and told me we couldn’t continue, because if we slept together he’d want to pursue me, and he isn’t able to do that right now.” 

Armin clearly didn’t understand. It was a very niche situation, which he would have to know the context to really get it. Instead of pressing further, he shook his head.

“That really sucks. I’m sorry.” 

There was a little bit of silence. The curry Armin had brought along was finished heating up in the microwave and Eren went to get it, burning his hand in the process. 

As he sat down on his bed, knees to his chest and began to eat, Armin brought out his phone. 

“That’s right! Did you get the personal tutor email today?”

Eren shook his head as he scarfed down the food.

“Because some teachers quit recently and a few got fired, all the personal tutors are being changed. I got someone called Mr Smith. He must be new.” 

“Dunno. Can you check who I got?” 

“You have to log onto your emails. Your personal tutor will have sent you a message. Mr Smith wants to meet me this morning to go over my future assignments, so you probably will have to go in today too.”

Eren groaned. He really didn’t want to go into school today. He just wanted to wallow in his self pity. It was his first rejection, and he wanted to be dramatic about it. 

Once he finished the food, he went and checked his phone. Logging onto this student email, he saw he had a lot of unread emails. Mainly because he never checked his student emails. Most of them were from previous essays and presentation comments which he didn’t bother to read. It wasn’t like he was a bad student, he just didn’t need to do all of the unnecessary crap to do well. 

The top email was from the university admin. He scrolled through, his eyes looking out for a name. 

Groaning, Eren threw himself down on the bed. 

“Eh!? Who did you get?” 

Eren gestured a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself in the head. This gave Armin all the information he needed to know. 

“Ah. You got professor Levi, right?” 

_________________________________________________________________________

The uninterested scowl on Levi’s face stared directly at Eren’s tired and hungover frown, as the two sat opposite each other in his office. Levi sat there, his glasses back on, a cup of hot tea next to the only thing on his desk - a notebook and a pen. 

‘Jeez. How the hell can you only have a notebook on your desk? You’re a teacher! Shouldn’t you have more things?’ Eren glanced around the room. Meticulously organised, minimalistic, clean, the faint smell of bleach coming from the floors. Each book had a place on the bookshelf, on top of which sat a few plants and an old fashioned radio. ‘Who listens to the radio these days?’ 

Eren was really not in the mood for this. It was only less than 24 hours ago that the two of them were making out in Levi’s car, their passions getting the best of them as they grasped at each other. Last night, after returning home, Eren spent the rest of his evening drunkenly dreaming of his teacher and rubbing himself, releasing three times before he eventually passed out. He knew he could get over him, but this was way too soon. Why did he have to be his personal tutor too? Why did he have to see Levi so much when their feelings were already a bit messed up.

To stop himself from looking too closely at his teacher and making him feel weird, he decided to look around the room some more instead. He knew his teacher was burning a deep glare at him but all he could do was look at the tea set in the corner, the picture frame next to the window which he couldn’t make out clearly, the flowers on the shelf behind the desk.

“Is my room entertaining to you?” Levi’s voice ruptured through the silence of the room and made Eren’s head twitch. 

“Uh, no Sir.” He glanced back at the older man. “What did you want to have a meeting with me about?” That’s right. Eren and Levi had to act as if nothing had happened between them. They had to ignore the fact that they had been grinding on each other the night before, their tongues down each others throats, Levi desperately trying to grab his dick. They were normal teacher and student. 

“I took a look at your previous academic history. It’s pretty shitty. You pass, but it’s nothing spectacular. You should aim higher than what you’re doing now.” 

Eren nodded. 

“I want you to work harder and aim for a 70% overall this year. The university’s reputation is dependant on the actions of you students and you shouldn’t make them regret their decision to enroll you.”

Eren smirked. “Do you really think so?” 

Picking up his tea and taking a sip, Levi raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

“Not really. The reputation of a university is not my concern. I’m just telling you to do better, that’s it.” 

Nodding along, Eren made a note of it on his phone. “Got it. I’ll try harder.” Placing his phone back in his pocket, he looked at his teacher in the eyes. Those brown eyes looked like they were hiding something - any trace of emotion was gone. Perhaps that’s why Eren liked to stir him up, because then, some facial expression appeared - a perverted one, including drool and rolled back eyes, but it was an expression nonetheless. The eye contact lingered, until eventually Levi broke away, looking down to sip at his tea. 

He really hated this whole situation. If truth be told, he was incredibly excited to meet with Eren to have sex, as it was all he had been thinking about since the two of them met. But given the circumstances, they couldn’t. To calm his urges, he decided to stay away from his student, but with him being directly responsible for him, it would make things hard. Just looking at the handsome young guy in front of him was making him frustrated. 

“I-is there anything else you want from me, sir?” Eren ventured a question.

Standing up, Levi wandered over to the window, and opened up the blind further, making Eren squint and flinch.

“Yes. Don’t come to your teachers office while you’re hungover.” 

Sighing, Eren rubbed his eyes. ‘Fuck you. I’m hungover cause I drank my feelings away last night. All your fault, not mine.’ 

“Sure sir, sorry about that.” 

Sitting back down immediately and twirled his pen around. He sat back and thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

“Eren, you live near the campus, right?” 

“Yeah, by myself.” 

Nodding, Levi closed his eyes. 

“But around your area there are a lot of teachers who stay there during the semesters. Am I correct?” 

Eren thought about it for a second, scratching his head. The atmosphere had somehow changed in the room. 

“Uh...I think so. I know at least four teachers who stay around me. Why Sir?” Eren knew where he lived a lot of teachers who were only teaching at the university for a year or two would rent an apartment in his complex. He didn’t figure why it was important. 

Opening his eyes and placing his elbows on the table, Levi looked right into the depth of Eren’s eyes, making the younger boy flinch a little at such an intense stare. 

“I want you to promise me you won’t meet with teachers after class, or go to their houses in order to receive help with any assignment, okay? If you have a problem, you come right to my office or contact me. Is that clear?” 

What...was this guy saying? Why was he being so intense? Did he really think that Eren would actually do anything weird with another teacher? 

“Of course...I...sleeping with teachers isn’t really my thing, you know...It’s just with you I want-” 

Levi’s eyes flashed with a look that could be best described as a hunter pinpointing a gun at his target. He whipped open his notebook and clicked his pen.

“Are you telling me other teachers have offered you sex in exchange for better grades?” The air around the room was now suddenly getting thicker and thicker, and Eren loosened the neck of his shirt.

“U-um! No Sir! That’s never happened, I -” he looked down at his feet, blushing. “I only wanted to that sort of thing with you, and, no one else has mentioned that sort of thing.” 

Levi’s intensity calmed down as he closed the notebook and relaxed back in his seat. 

“I see. If such a request comes up, you’ll tell me, right?” 

Eren nodded. Maybe Levi was jealous...no. Overprotective…? Why would it matter? 

“Obviously! I wouldn’t do such a thing.” 

Levi sighed. Eren wasn’t getting it. Still, his suspicions were on high alert. 

When Eren and Levi’s meeting was finished, Eren headed out to meet with Armin. They sat around in the cafeteria, Armin talking about how nice Mr Smith was, how he was kind of handsome but didn’t give off any indication of being gay, and Eren sat listening to him intently. Armin really could talk a heck of a heck of a lot. 

“It’s surprising Professor Levi is, you know. One of us,” Armin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. He doesn’t really...well, neither do we.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Armin got up, stretched, and announced he was heading towards the bathroom. 

Eren rested his back against the wall, his feet perched on the side of his chair, and he closed his eyes. He needed to work harder at university, otherwise he’d need to meet with Levi a lot. If they met a lot, his feelings wouldn’t really simmer away. 

He heard a flask being placed on the table next to him, and he assumed Armin was back.

“Armin, you know, come to think of it...the professor sure does look gay. Straight men aren’t as attractive as he is, you know?” 

There was a silence, and Eren, still with his eyes closed waited on his friend to reply.

“Just what do you think you’re saying?” 

Eren’s eyes jumped open, and he saw Levi sitting across from him. His face grew red, and he sat up properly, thinking of something to say to apologise. 

“S-Sir! I um - I knew that was you, so...it was just a prank!” 

“So you told your friend about me?” 

“N-No sir! H-he works at the same club as me so...he already knew and...we were talking about…”

Levi’s scowl was as ferocious as ever.

‘Come on Eren! Think of something intelligent to say!”

“...talking about...stereotypes in the...uh...gay...community.” 

His teacher sat with his arms crossed, blinking a few times at him. 

“Drink that tea. It’s good for hangovers.” 

Eren picked up the flask in front of him, opened up the lid, and took a sip. It was obviously not your ordinary tea - it had some kind of...herb taste to it.

“Did you make this yourself?”

Levi nodded. “Once you drink all of it, you won’t have such a strong headache anymore.” He got up and turned his back towards him. “Also, don’t go talking about my sexuality so freely Eren. I have enough stress here as it is.” 

Eren stood up and placed his hands together, giving an apologetic bow. “I’m really sorry, sir. I won’t be doing anything to stress you out again!” 

Giving a mumbled “mhm,” Levi walked away, back to his office. Locking the door, he sat at his desk, opening up his notebook and reviewed what he had written over the past few days. His partner in this project, Erwin Smith would be joining him soon to go over the details. Their top secret mission was finally beginning and getting somewhere. All Levi had to do was keep an eye out for any student tip offs and teacher conversations that could make any leads, which he knew would work as he had bugged most of the classrooms, offices and lunch halls. 

He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. He sure hoped Eren would not get caught up in such a mess. Still, Eren was 20 years old, and so he probably wouldn’t be the target of the incidents Levi was currently looking into. 

“Straight men aren’t as attractive,” Levi said to himself, smiling. What a stupid young boy he had as a student. He was so dumb, saying things out of place, not reading the situation, getting drunk after the two had called it off last night. He was too emotional, overbearing and would say things without understanding the implications. But still. The face he made when Levi had given him the tea. It was one of surprise - perhaps surprise that someone had listened to him and done something to help. He had no idea. All he knew was that, whenever he thought of his emotional student, his heart would thump just a little bit stronger, and his cold facial expression would melt away just a little, into a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. There's no romance or sex in this chapter, but it's important to the overall story. I'm worried if I don't put sexy stuff in my chapters no one will find them fun or interesting, but rest assured there will be plenty coming in the future. This is going to be a long fic with around 10-15 chapters and I'm trying to write a chapter a week which is a bit hard since I'm like, mega busy lol But it's fine! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you like it :)
> 
> Also I hope the B plot is making sense to everyone lol let me know if it doesn't :)


	6. The Investigation

Levi arrived at his office at his usual time - 6am. The building wasn’t open yet, but he had a copy of the keys and let himself in. He ensured to close the blinds in his office, before proceeding to make two cups of tea, placing them at his desk, and turning on the electric heater in the corner. 

At 6.15, there was a gentle knock at his office door. Without waiting for a reply, his coworker, Erwin came into the room and sat down opposite Levi. His tall, large frame looked pretty comical in the small office - looking like a rhino in a cupboard. 

“You made tea? That’s just like you,” he said, taking a sip.

Levi didn’t reply, he simply glanced over at the window and took a drink of his own tea. 

“Have you checked the room?” 

Levi nodded. “No cameras. No tape recorders. I don’t think anyone is on to us, so there’s no need to do such checks all the time.” 

Erwin frowned, his thick blonde eyebrows almost touching. That face meant he was serious, and Levi was too tired to deal with such fierceness this early in the morning.

“We need to be careful. We still don’t know what this university is up to.” He put his cup down, and reached into his bag, taking out his leather bound notebook and flicking through it.

“Give me a quick update on your end, Levi.” 

Levi got out his own notebook, and pointing his finger to where he was to read from, using it as a guide. 

“I’ve interviewed my students. None of them seem to have been approached by anyone recently, but there’s a general consensus that something weird is going on. One student said she had been asked to go to Mr Robertson’s house to go over her assignments, but she declined. She also stated her friend had a similar experience with a teacher who quit a few months ago.” 

Erwin nodded, jotting that down.

“Same for me. I’ve met a few students who mention about the previous professors, but nothing on the current teachers. If students are being pressured and groomed by staff to improve their grades then they obviously won’t tell us. So, I’ve made some necessary changes to the way we gather information for the time being.”

Levi looked up at Erwin, his own frown forming. He removed his glasses, and stared at his coworker in front of him.

“Coming from you, I don’t like the sound of that.” That’s right. He and his coworker had known each other for ten years. There was a connection between him and Erwin that was incredibly powerful. Just by looking at his face, and hearing the tone of his voice, Levi could tell what Erwin was thinking. And the same could be said for the other. However, Levi of all people knew that Erwin was a pretty intense guy. He would do anything within his power to get what he wanted, which often meant the two would do and get involved with some dangerous stunts. Still, Erwin, although he was higher up in the ranks in their jobs, would always treat Levi as an equal and would listen to what he had to say.

Erwin smiled, his eyes brightening up and his seriousness fading away a little.

“You know me too well. But this time, I won’t be doing anything too out of the question. But I need your help.”

Sighing, Levi took another sip of his tea. The room was finally heating up, but his fingers still clung to the warmth of the tea cup. “What do you want me to do?” He knew whatever Erwin said, he would have to accept.

Leaning in, Erwin brought his voice down, his scowl returning. 

“Most of our research has shown that the majority of the teachers we suspect live around the student accomodation in area 5 where I am currently living. I’ve gotten approval from HQ to place video cameras and audio recorders in every student and teacher’s room for the remainder of our investigation. We have a computer program that will help filter out all the shit we don’t need, but will only record times of movement, conversation, and if two people are in the room together.”

Levi’s eyes widened. Erwin would really go this far just to get more information...by spying on students…?

“But Erwin, that’s a breach of privacy.” 

Shaking his head, Erwin removed a slip of paper from his notebook. “That’s not the case. It’s legal when times are necessary and students will receive compensation once our investigation is over.”

He slipped the paper across the table.

“These are the students and staff I want you to look at. I’ve already set up the equipment in your room so you can view them. Given that you’ll be watching around 20 people, and only the clips where there is movement, you’ll probably only need to watch around 3 hours of footage every night.” 

Erwin stood up, walking over to the window and opening up the blind a little. 

“I’m sorry I have to give you more work. I know you’re already overworked. But I’ll be taking the brunt end of this move and will have to do around 5 hours more every night.”

Levi took a glance at the paper. Most of the students on that list were his own students, and three teachers who he didn’t know personally. As his eyes glanced around the note, he took a slight gasp, making Erwin glance over his shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” 

In the middle of the paper, in Erwin’s handwriting, was Eren’s name. Levi was going to have to spy on Eren each and every night. 

Standing up, Levi shook his head.

“This is disgusting, Erwin. I’m not going to be watching the students without their knowledge. These students could be doing anything, and you want me to watch? When they bring a date back home? When they get naked and shower? When they jack off? I’m not watching that.”

Levi’s voice was rising. He was furious. How could Erwin expect him to do this? This was wrong. It should be illegal. It was unnatural to want to do this. 

Smiling and looking back out the window, Erwin softly tightened his tie around his shirt collar.

“I understand how you feel. When those things happen, you can fast forward it. I trust you wouldn’t be dwelling on those actions. But everything is already set up. The cameras are picking up footage as we speak, and I need you to watch through the videos tonight. It will speed our investigation up by around seventy percent and we will be finished with no time.”

Groaning, Levi stormed up to Erwin, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him around to face him. Although Erwin towered over the other, Levi had a great deal of brute strength in his smaller, muscular frame. Reaching up and grabbing his coworker by the collar, Levi’s fists tightened as he held onto the taller man, glaring up at him.

“Don’t fuck with me, Erwin. You know this is going too far! If we are caught doing this by the university our investigation will be out the window. Student’s aren’t dumb! I can’t be doing an investigation about teachers abusing their power over students by grooming them when every night I watch my own students get undressed and sleep with each other and do what regular fucking kids do! Are you being serious right now? Listen to what you’re saying!”

Erwin gently reached up his arms and held onto the tight fists that surrounded his collar. He was genuinely shocked at his strongly Levi was reacting to this. Usually, Levi had no issue agreeing with whatever he asked, but this time it must have struck a strong nerve. Softly, he began to coax Levi’s hands away from his throat.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m sorry you feel this way, personally I don’t like this idea either. But I’m doing what is best for our investigation. Doing this is one of the best ways to catch any unlawful activity, and this in turn will save a lot of underaged students being forced into sexually abusive relationships with their professors. Do you hear what I’m saying?”

Removing his hands and placing them down at his side, Levi looked away. His eyes spoke of great anger which he didn’t want to erupt right now. He was tired. Confused. He had a lot on his mind, and his body was aching with the lack of sleep he was getting. All he wanted to do was go back home, and lay in his bed. 

“Right, whatever. I’ll do this. But this is the last time I do any of your weird stupid plans!” As he went back to sit down, Erwin chuckled.

‘You say that every time I do something bothersome,’ he thought to himself. 

When the meeting was over, Erwin went to his own office, and Levi rested his head on his desk. The sun was only just beginning to come up and filter into the office, the heater warming up his feet. He buried his head into his folded arms, rubbing his nose on the warm sweater he was wearing. 

His back was hurting, his eyes were tired from overworking, and his head was full of too many problems. This investigation...was taking a toll. He had so many essays to mark. He had only been working at the university for a month now, and he still had lingering thoughts towards Eren. 

Still...if they finished the investigation soon, he and Eren could meet without there being any stigma attached. Although over the last month the two of them had not met privately, Levi continued to feel a tightening feeling in his chest when he saw his student. That sleepy face and his messed up hair as he rushed to get to the 8am classes. The way he tried ever so hard to follow along in the lectures, even though he was inches away from losing focus and had most likely no idea what was going on. How he had worked incredibly hard to get the 65% in his recent essay. But especially, he loved the way Eren would look at him while they were in class. Most of the students would simply listen to what Levi was saying, perhaps not paying much attention to what he was doing or how he looked. They would be looking at their laptop screens, their papers, perhaps they were simply listening as they were recording the lecture anyway. But Eren would be at the front row every morning, his gaze never shifting from his professor. It was almost like he was breathing the sight in, taking everything inside him, as if it fueled him for the day. At the end of the lecture, he would always be the last one to leave, and their eyes would always meet for a split second, Eren would form a soft redness on his cheeks and look away. But that childish look in his eyes communicated the same message each time. 

“I like you.” They said.

Levi’s eyes, probably strained and tired from all the work, would also communicate a message - one of yearning, to be held. 

Sitting upright at his desk, Levi grabbed his bag, and headed out to the front of the building. Today he and Erwin were to be doing some light investigations around outside of the campus, as they had suspicions on a particular teacher. They’d be tracking and following him. When he got outside, Erwin was already sitting in his car, parked in front. 

Opening the car door, he got in, and Erwin handed him a flask of tea. 

“It’s a peace offering for pissing you off,” he said as he slipped off his tie and threw it in the back. 

Taking it and putting it in between his knees, Levi resting his head against the window. 

“You don’t need to do that. I shouldn’t have grabbed you.”

“You’ve got some strength in you to be able to overpower me.”

There was silence, the sound of the indicator ticking away. 

“Where’s our target?” Levi asked.

Placing his driving glasses on, Erwin reversed out of the parking space. “He’s apparently going on a date with one of our students. We’ll be doing the usual routine to track him.”

“Where are we going?” 

“To Fortune Plaza.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s go to Fortune Plaza today,” Armin excitedly asked Eren as the two ate breakfast at a nearby cafe. It was a Saturday morning, 8am, and Eren had asked to meet Armin to go over their notes for class.

Half asleep and grasping his coffee, Eren was eyeing up Armin’s scrambled eggs which he didn’t seem to want.

“What do you want to do there?” his voice was more like a yawn than actual words forming.

Armin took out his phone, and scrolled through. “I want to try out this new bakery. They have really nice pastries and I want to try them.”

Eren nodded. Armin was a great friend. He helped him by cooking for him sometimes, and especially now with his school work, and although Eren didn’t really know how to show his appreciation, he’d pay for stuff Armin wanted. 

“Sure, let’s go there.”

Armin nodded happily. “You can pick out anything you want, since you’ve been really working hard recently. I didn’t expect you to keep up with me and my studying habits.”

Eren nodded, taking another sip of coffee. If truth be told, his body and mind were almost at breaking point. He was tired, getting only around four hours sleep each night. But he had to get his shit together. He needed to catch up with what Levi wanted. He promised his professor he’d do better, and perhaps, if we finally got his 70% he might be able to make his teacher happy. He was slower than everyone else. He’d lose focus and not listen to what was going on. He’d read a page of the reading and take none of it in. As a result, he had to extra hard, harder than everyone else, just to get a basic understanding. That required him to get up early and go to bed late. But, it was worth it, if Levi was proud of him. 

His body was hurting though. Stiff shoulders, sore feet, and dry eyes. He needed to carry eyedrops with him at all times, and to make things worse, he was even too tired to jerk off. He had no energy to that kind of thing, but he felt a strong urge to release often. It was building up, and he knew he had to take a break from all the working and just let it all out. 

Grabbing his car keys and packing his stuff away, he and Armin left the cafe, getting in the car, buckling up, and heading off in the direction Armin wanted to go to.

The two of them wandered around the area for a few hours, Armin choosing out pastries, Eren carrying the bags, Armin taking pictures of everything for his blog, and Eren nodding off in the corner. It occurred to Eren that there were a lot of couples around that area. Men and women holding hands, kissing each other on the cheek, sharing food together. 

He began to sleepily daydream. If he and Levi were to go out like that...he’d be more than ecstatic. Levi would probably be too embarrassed for the two of them to hold hands, but Eren would push through. He’d cup the warmth of his hand in his own, play with his silky black hair, and kiss him on the forehead when he wasn’t expecting it. Later, the two would head to his apartment, where he would take his professor from behind, spilling out all his pent up frustration inside of him, and swallow up Levi’s own orgasm in his mouth. 

The image of a couple he recognised tore him out of his fantasy just before he began to get hard. It was...his 18th century poetry teacher from last year...with a….girl from his class? They were holding hands and walking out of one of the clothing stores nearby. 

‘What the fuck...are they together…?’ 

He had no idea if that was allowed, but given the suspicions of his university for the actions of a few previous teachers, Eren didn’t think it was. The two of them walked around the corner, and Eren’s legs acted on their own. He got up, and followed them. If they were together, he wanted to make sure it was really them, before anything happened. 

As he followed, he began to speed up, and as he turned the corner, he crashed into a brick wall. 

Or rather, not a brick wall but...a guy. A huge guy. His chest felt like a tank, and he didn’t appear to move at all from Eren crashing into him. Losing his balance and clutching onto the wall beside him for support, Eren gawked at the guy in front of him.

“S-Sorry Sir! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” 

The blonde haired man didn’t even seem to notice he was banged into. He looked up from his phone and peered down at the kid in front of him. 

“Oh! Are you alright? You look a bit shaken.”

As he reached out a hand, Armin’s voice came from just behind Eren.

“Professor Smith!” he called out. Eren looked up at the man carefully, and recognised that it was a teacher from their university. 

The professor chuckled and waved over, shyly.

“It’s outside of school hours now so you don’t have to call me that. Just called me Erwin.” 

Catching up to the two of them, Armin nodded. He was carrying the bags Eren had left on the bench before he went chasing after the teachers. 

“Sorry, about leaving them. I went running when I thought I saw someone I knew,” Eren said as he peered behind Erwin. He couldn’t see the couple anymore.

“Erwin, there you are. Why did you wa-” The groaning, deep voice of Levi came from behind Erwin, and stopped when he noticed the two students standing in front. Immediately, his eyes met with Eren, who was equally as embarrassed. 

“S-sir!” Eren, being in an exhausted mess and with Levi being the main character in his recent heated up daydream, reached out a hand to touch the others face, but he quickly stopped himself just in time. 

“Eren...you’re here.” Levi seemed uninterested, and tapped Erwin on the shoulder. They had to leave right away. Erwin was a dog when it came to sniffing up the atmosphere or tension in the room. He could always tell another persons feelings, their thoughts, their history, just by their presence, and if the four of them stood there much longer, he would absolutely feel the sexual tension and awkwardly forced romantic gestures the two had between each other.

“Erwin, let’s go,” he said, tapping the taller man on the shoulder. “You two will have to excuse us. We’re just heading back to campus.” 

Eren looked down at the ground, a feeling of sinking disappointment forming in his stomach. 

“Right, sure, that makes sense.” 

Erwin, on the other hand, was not so quick to leave. He watched the student in front of him. He looked pretty shaken up...perhaps he saw something? 

“Come on now Levi, we don’t need to get away that quickly. These two kids look pretty tired, don’t you think? And I’m sure they’ve been tortured by your curriculum. So how about we all sit down and get some food?” 

Armin was up for it right away. Eren’s head shot up, and he looked at Levi, who looked pretty uncomfortable. 

“Erwin, we don’t - have the time...to be doing that. It would be better if we left.”

“Do you have a problem with these students?” Erwin’s voice was sadistically blunt. 

“Wh- no! They’re my fucking students why would I have a problem?” 

“Are you against bonding with your students Levi? Don’t you feel bad working them so hard and not treating them for being so loyal to your commands?” 

Levi’s face turned from embarrassed to complete and total anger, his eyebrows joining and a vein protruding. 

“No! I just-”

Erwin wrapped his left arm around Levi and the right around the two students. 

“Then that’s it settled! Let’s head over there for some lunch.” 

As all four of them walked towards, being pushed along by the professors large arms, Levi couldn’t help but look away. This was going to be messy. If he showed any slight emotion or feeling for Eren, he knew Erwin would be on to them. If Eren showed any affection towards him, it was over for everyone involved. 

‘Play it cool. Just keep calm. Look the way you normally look. Cold and distant. Don’t even look at Eren. You can do this...you’ve got this…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is half way done already, and it involves a lot of sex scenes, and the chapter after that will too! :) That will be up around this week.
> 
> Today I wrote so much! My arm hurts so bad because of the tattoo I got last night so I'm in a fuck ton of pain. But it's whatever! :) 
> 
> Hope you like this one <3 and stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days.


	7. Levi's Wife and The Recorded Footage

The four of them sat at a table in a nearby cafe. Erwin and Armin sat adjacent to one another, while Eren and Levi sat, staring at each other from across the table. Armin was none the wiser, and sat there drinking his tea happily, as Erwin was giving Eren a good look up and down. Eren was, incredibly nervous. He hoped he didn’t come across as sketchy. When Levi was in the same room as him, he couldn’t help but stare at his teacher. Those tired eyes, the way he sat with his arms and legs crossed, his black sweater’s collar being a little lower than usual, and the shape of his collar bones and chest could be seen. 

As he always did when he was nervous, Eren began to fidget with his fingers, only occasionally staring forward to see his professor. Levi on the other hand looked as cool as ever, giving the usual uninterested glare at his students.

“Levi, these are also your students, right?” Erwin finally spoke up.

Levi nodded. “In my classics class.” 

There was a brief silence. Armin looked as though he was trying to work out how to start up a conversation with his tutor sitting in front of him, while Levi and Erwin both stared at Eren. Levi of course was subconsciously looking his students way - he couldn’t help it. This was the first time they had been close in a while, and he wanted to take in how handsome he looked. Eren’s hair had grown a little, and the messy, half curly wave on top of his head made him look incredibly cute. Eren, on the other hand, was wondering why both of these men are analysing him so closely. He was a bit embarrassed, to tell the truth. 

"You look pretty uncomfortable, Eren," Erwin said, his elbows leaning on the table. "Is everything alright?"

Eren gulped. Was this guy onto him...?

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just..."

"Eren's been really pushing himself. I told him to get his grades up, and he's worked very hard to do so. I wouldn't press him, Erwin." 

Erwin's eyebrows raised a little. 'It sure isn't like Levi to stick up for someone like that. Maybe this kid is his favourite student?' 

"Of course. I'm glad you're improving, but don't overdo it Eren. By the way..." he took a sip of his tea. "Why were you running so fast earlier?" 

Armin's ears perked up, and all three of them were looking straight at Eren.

"W-well...I....thought I saw one of our teachers...that's all." 

Erwin nodded, and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a phone. He swiped through for a few seconds, and placed the phone on the table.

"Was it this teacher you saw?" 

On the phone screen was the teacher and student, holding hands, as Eren had seen only 10 minutes prior. His face lit up, and it told Erwin all he needed to know. 

"Erwin! You don't need to show him that!" Levi seemed pretty pissed off, even more so than usual. 

Smiling, Erwin put the phone back in his pocket. 

"I've been looking into that sort of thing, recently. The teachers and students here have some sort of weird relationship at this university, and if I can find out what's going on..." Erwin looked directly at Eren, his bright blue eyes shining with some unknown energy, giving off an uneasy feeling. "I will ensure everyone involved is ruined for going against the rules put in place."

Eren began to sweat, his fingers searching for something to clasp at and fidget with. 'This guy...does he know about me and Levi...? Even if he did...that was...before...we didn't know...'

"Erwin, leave him alone. Eren doesn't know anything about that. I've already asked him. You're just making him a nervous mess." Levi stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Erwin smiled, a lick of confusion on his face. 'Levi never goes to the bathroom when he's in a group. He must be feeling uneasy.' Turning his attention back to Eren, Erwin gave a big grin.

"Sorry sorry Eren! I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sure you know as much as the next person, which is not much. But, in any case, please be careful with your teachers. I’m sure Levi gave you the run down of what not to do.” 

Nodding, Eren smiled to himself. Just there...Levi totally stuck up for him. Not only that, but he acknowledged how hard he had been working to improve. He was so happy…

“Professor Smith, is there something going on with the teachers?” Armin asked.

“Well, we don’t know for sure yet. Student and teacher relationships are not that out of place in universities, you’d be expected to see one or two here and there. But this university has a pretty high percentage... that’s why we-” he cleared his throat, “me, Levi, and a few other of the newer professors want to find out why that is. It’s kind of like a...personal project.” 

Meanwhile, Levi splashed his face with water over and over again. Fuck...this was a total mess, he thought. ‘If Erwin finds any hint of anything surrounding me and Eren it’ll be over. And Eren is too much of a dumbass to not show any feelings towards me. This blows.’ Still. Levi couldn’t be so hard on the student. Although it may not be so apparent, Levi was holding back a heck of a lot too. The last month he had been thinking of Eren a lot. Not voluntarily. The thought of him would just pop up randomly, during any activity he was doing, and to make things worse, he was now going to have to watch Eren in secret. What if Eren started touching himself…? What would he do? Would he just turn off the computer, or would he continue to watch, like some sick pervert? Or even worse...what if Eren brought someone else back home? Levi would know about it. How would he feel? Just imagining such images made some kind of unrepenting emotion bile up in his stomach. 

Was that...jealousy? 

When Levi returned to the table, Eren was sitting there, separated from the other two, a look of distance on his face. Erwin was showing even more pictures on his phone.

“What are you boring these kids with now? Eren looks like he’s about to drop dead.” 

“I’m showing pictures of my wife! Armin asked if I was married.” 

‘Ah. So that’s why Eren wasn’t interested.’ 

“How about you Levi? Do you have a picture of your wife?” 

There was a silence. An almost sickening one, wrapping it’s way around Eren’s throat, and jabbing him in this stomach. 

‘...wife…?’

Levi looked pretty shocked himself. ‘Fuck...here we go.’

“Erwin, I’m not in the mood to talk about that sort of thing here. Let’s change the subject.” 

For the next half hour, the four of them continued to sit with each other. Armin and Erwin chatted, blissfully unaware of the two sitting next to them. Eren was confused. He was tired, and confused. 

‘Levi has a wife…? Why would he sleep with me if he was married? Why would he sleep with me if he was straight? Is this why he didn’t want to have a relationship with me…? Because he was scared his wife would find out? Is he really that disgusting, that he’d go to a male escort service and get fucked by a man when his wife was at home…?’ 

Eren’s fidgeting continued. 

‘Levi’s like...what…? Thirty-five…? Thirty six…? If he’s married then...he might be a father…’ Eren couldn’t imagine it. He couldn’t imagine the guy in front of him going home to a wife and playing with his kids. 

When Armin and Erwin had finished their conversation, the four of them headed out. Armin was going to stay in the area and meet up with some other friends, while Erwin was heading in the opposite direction of the others. Eren didn’t have much energy or space in his mind to say a proper goodbye, so he left before all three had a chance to notice. 

Getting in his car, Eren sat down, not moving at all, his hands on the wheel. His eyes focused on nothing in particular, his mind drawing a blank. 

‘So he’s married...all this time you’ve been thinking about a guy who’s married…’ 

Drawing a fist and punching at the wheel, Eren’s anger got the best of him. 

‘What use was it to be thinking about a guy like that? He’s a professor! He’s sixteen years your senior! What would a guy like that want with someone like you? You’re just a student who has to work a thousand times harder just to keep up with everyone else!’ 

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it now!” Eren’s voice erupted as he continued to punch at the wheel. “Stop thinking about this shit! It doesn’t matter!” 

By the time Eren calmed down, it had started raining. Luckily, in the car park, no one was around him to see the frustrated tears and his own hands clasping at his hair. 

Eren checked the time. It was 5pm. How long had he been screaming in his car…? ‘Whatever,’ he thought, ‘it doesn’t matter. Let’s just go home.’ 

Turning the key in the ignition, Eren pulled out of the parking lot, and began the quick drive home. 

‘So. He’s married. There’s no point getting worked up about a guy who cheats on his wife with a younger boy. That’s just pointless. Now it’s really time to forget about him.’ 

As Eren drew closer to the campus, he saw someone walking up ahead without an umbrella. By the looks of things, their clothes were soaked right through, the rain bouncing off their dripping wet hair, their movements slow and awkward as they fought against the water soaring down.

‘Poor asshole...it’s really pouring out here…’ It sure was raining hard and heavy. The rain splashed itself on the ground, the windscreen wipers at full speed, brushing away the pools of water drooling down from the sky. 

Without much thinking, Eren stopped his car beside the person walking, and pulled down his window.

“Oi, you. Do you need a ride? It’s really pouring out there.” Eren kept his eyes on the mirror, to ensure no one was driving up behind him. 

He heard the car door open, and turned around.

“Thanks.” 

It was Levi.

‘Fuck…! This guy again!? Why is it always him?!’

Still...Eren figured that even if Levi wasn’t the man he thought he was, it was still important to offer a lift to his professor. After all, this was the guy who was in charge of his grades, pretty much.

“A-ah. No problem.”

Levi strapped his seat belt on.

“Where are you heading?” 

Brushing the soaking wet hair from his face and removing his raindrop covered glasses, Levi gave a sigh of relief. 

‘He sure looks...really hot when he’s all wet…’ Levi’s shirt was completely drenched, the fabric clinging to his body, the round and pinkish shape of his nipples could be seen from under the silk like texture.

Eren cleared his throat. ‘No! Don’t think about that crap anymore.’ 

“Eren,” Levi inched himself a little closer, the raindrops on his hair dripping off onto Eren’s leg. Instinctively, Eren’s face moved forward too. Levi, reaching out a hand, grasped at Eren’s shirt collar. 

‘Fuck! He’s going to kiss me! I should pull away...he isn’t…’ 

Suddenly, Levi pulled Eren forward, bashing the other’s forehead against his own.

“The fuck was with you this afternoon huh!? Acting like a shy little school girl in front of Erwin! You should be glad he didn’t sense anything awkward between us or we’d have been screwed!” 

Pulling back and rubbing at his head, Eren felt a little disappointed that it wasn’t a kiss - even if he was going to pull away from it.

“What do you mean?! I didn’t do anything!”

“You were a blabbering mess. And you didn’t stop looking at me once!” Levi flicked Eren on the forehead several times. “Were you even awake, huh? Are you dead?” 

Sighing, Eren turned away, placing his hands on the wheel, getting ready to drive off. Before he could do so, Levi grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Oi! Are you listening to me? What’s with you recently? You’ve been looking totally out of it.” Suddenly, Levi’s eyes widened, a small gasp leaving his mouth as he grabbed onto Eren’s wrist tighter. “Hey! You! You aren’t on drugs, are you?” 

Shrugging him off, Eren turned himself around to face his professor, his hands clutching at the smaller mans sweater. “I’m not! I’m not an idiot! It’s just been hard for me, that’s all. Doing all this work to get good grades to impress yo-” 

The two of them took a few seconds to take in what Eren had said. Levi’s eyes squinted into a look of confusion, a small flush of red over his wet cheeks, while Eren’s hands shook with a pure feeling of embarrassment. Before anything else could be said, he let go of his teachers sweater, and turned to face the road. 

“Where are you heading?” 

“My house.” 

“Where’s your house?”

Levi took out his phone, finding the location on google maps and hooking up to the phone stand. 

“Here.”

“Got it.” 

It was a twenty minute drive. Eren pulled out of the space and began the journey. The rain continued to pour down, it’s thick, juicy drops smearing everything in sight, the grey clouds looming up ahead, as the car crawled along the road. Inside the car, the two of them said nothing. Eren would occasionally look in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the man to his side, who was sitting with his shoulder resting against the window. Levi on the other hand, was in a world of his own, watching the water drop down on the glass.

‘He’s worked so hard just for me? Not for his grades? To impress me? What an idiot...to base your actions so strongly on others…’ 

The essence of that sentiment went completely against everything that Levi had built himself up to be. In his line of work, it was crucial to follow ones own instincts, to follow your lead and trust only yourself. To have no addiction or attachment to outside forces - to simply seek what was right based purely on your individual thoughts. The fact that this 20 year old was going out his way, to make himself exhausted, so much so that he could hardly keep a conversation, just to impress his teacher? Well...that was simply absurd. Yet, it was this very boy who was giving Levi the strength to keep going in his own project. Seeing Eren try so hard everyday, when he was very little natural academic talent, yet despite all of that, he was pushing forward, filled Levi with a very fresh burst of energy. This kid was doing his best, and for Levi, that was enough to fuel him. 

He thought back to the conversation he had with Erwin. How he had grabbed him by the collar, how he had shouted in his face. What was that for? If Eren was not involved, would he have done that? No…  
‘I got mad at Erwin because Eren is one of the students I have to watch. Am I now basing my own decisions on his one right here…’ Levi shifted his gaze from the window towards Eren. 

‘What an idiot…I am.’ 

As they drew closer to Levi’s apartment, Eren felt like he needed to speak up about the incident earlier. Perhaps it was his own selfishness to get the last word in, or his curiosity which would often lead him to buckets full of grief, but he had to ask.

“Will she be there?” He ventured the question.

Levi seemed to have awoken from his daydreaming, and he sat upright. “Huh?”

“Your wife. Is she going to be there?” 

Levi tutted. “So you’re going to ask about that then, huh?” 

Eren swallowed what he wanted to say, and tightened his grip of the wheel. 

“Yeah. I wanted to know.” 

For a few seconds, the two of them were silent.

“Do you really think that low of me?” Levi’s voice was collected, but it was clear from his words that he was close to snapping.

“Low? I mean, a guy who cheats on his wife with one of his students? I’d say that’s pretty low if you ask me, but I guess it’s none of my business since I was just your fuck toy for a night.” 

Levi’s scowl deepened and he flashed a vicious look towards the younger boy. 

“Fuck toy!? What are you talking about!?” ‘How could Eren think that’s all he is…?’

By this point, Eren was on the verge of something coming out. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be a laugh, or perhaps a cry - either way, something hot was boiling inside of him and was soon going to spill forward. As the car stopped at a red light, Eren turned towards his teacher, and reached down a hand, grabbing his own dick through his jeans. 

“You just wanted this, right? Up your ass. Cause your wife couldn’t give it to you. That’s what I was, right?” 

‘That’s right,’ Eren thought. ‘He wanted to have sex with a guy, cause his wife wouldn’t peg him. So he wanted to keep me on the side, but realised it was too risky.’ 

Before he got even angrier than he had been that morning, Levi bit his lip and turned his head away, to face the window. 

“I don’t have a wife, Eren.”

“Huh?”

“I said what I said. I don’t have a wife.”

“Then why does Professor Erwin think you do?” 

Levi sighed, rubbing the temples of his head. What a stupid boy…

“You’re lucky to be gay in this day in age, Eren. If you came out to your friends, most people wouldn’t care. It would only be the odd number of assholes who’d cause a fuss. But since the first day I came out, I’ve realised that talking about my sexuality with people from my generation isn’t a good idea. It leads to arguments, fights, discrimination, less opportunities and less friends at the end of the day. I tell everyone I have a wife so they don’t ask questions about why I’m still single at the age that I’m at. You can come up to my apartment and check if she’s there. She isn’t. Because she doesn’t exist.” 

You arrived at your destination, Levi’s phone spoke.

Eren pulled up in front of an apartment complex. He expected Levi to get out right away, after Eren’s rude remarks when he had no right to say anything in the first place. But he didn’t. He stayed. It seemed Levi wanted that discussion to come to a conclusion. 

“S-sir I’m…” Eren folded his arms on the wheel and rested his hands on them. “I’m sorry sir...I was just…” Levi could see his student’s back begin to shake. 

He was crying.

“I was just...jealous…” 

Rubbing at his eyes, Levi slowly sunk in his seat, his elbows on his knees and his head slowly dropping in between them. 

‘This is dangerous…’ he thought. With emotions running high, and it being so long since Eren and Levi had been together, he wasn’t sure if he could restrain himself from inviting Eren up to his apartment. He wanted them to be mixing so bad, he wanted Eren to take all that frustration he had been gathering up, all that jealousy and anger and take it out on him - release all those feelings inside of his teachers ass, grip onto his skin and demand Levi submit to his requests. That’s what Levi’s body needed right there, and this kind of atmosphere in the car wasn’t helping.

“E-Eren. You don’t need to be jealous. I - I’m not dating anyone.” 

Sitting up, Eren rubbed at his tired and tear stained eyes. “You don’t need to tell me that. It’s not like we’re dating. I’m just your…”

Levi’s head moved to the side, and looking up at Eren, he gave a slight grin.

“...my fuck toy?” 

Blushing, Eren continued to rub at his eyes with his arm, taking a deep breath in, overcoming his emotions once again. 

“I was just...talking shit there. I’m just your student. I kind of wish I was just your fuck toy, that way at least part of me could be satisfied. Our situation right now is just...lots of holding back, at least on my end.” 

Levi sat upright, brushing the hair from his face. “It’s a lot of holding back for me too. Don’t think it’s only you who wants something more.” 

With a soft redness covering his cheeks, Eren reached out a hand, and gently took the other mans chin between his fingers. 

“Can I kiss you, sir?” 

“Eren, you know we’re not allowed to do that,” Levi’s voice spoke of a great desire to be rid of all these nonsense rules.

“I know. But hearing how you’re also holding back...it really made me want to satisfy you, sir. Even if it’s only with my mouth.” 

Levi’s toes curled. This was such a dangerous situation ...luckily, no one he knew of from the university lived in his apartment complex. Still...he absolutely could not sleep with Eren, not at this point in his project. But the sight of his student so close to him, holding onto his face, it was more than he could take.

“I’ll stop if you don-” Before Eren could finish his sentence, Levi’s lips locked onto his, their tongues instantly connecting. Without any hesitation, Eren brought both of his hands into the other’s hair, pulling him closer, keeping him secure and next to him. The heat from his tears was still dormant on his cheeks, but the heat growing in his underwear was a lot stronger. Levi brought his hands up to his students neck, turning his head and using his thumb to tease at Eren’s bottom lip, coaxing it further open. 

Eren’s head was totally blank. The kiss was everything he had wanted for the past month, and it gave him all the information he needed; that Levi was also craving him. Without thinking, he reached out a hand, lightly brushing two fingers over the wet covered nipple that was sticking out of Levi’s shirt. This caused the older man to pull away. 

“Eren, we can’t do this here…” 

Giving a sad nod, Eren agreed. “And going to your place would be too risky, right?” 

Levi gave a gesture in agreement. “Yeah…”

Sitting back in his seat, Eren smiled. “Well, sir...maybe one day when I’ve graduated we can finally give in to what we want. But with your coworker looking into all the teacher and student stuff, it’s too dangerous now.” 

Levi raised his eyebrows, a confused look forming on his face. “Eren, you don’t have to wait for me. You’re under no obligation not to date-” Before he could finish, Eren reached a finger and placed it over his professors lips.

“You don’t need to tell me that, I know. But somehow you’re all my brain can think about. So I want to wait.” 

‘God this guy is the dumbest…’ Levi thought, his face flushing a soft pinkish blush. ‘But I want him to take me so bad right now…’ 

When the two of them separated, Eren headed home in the car, while Levi went upstairs. His bedroom was small enough as it was, but with the extra computer system Erwin had installed in his office space, there was even less room to move around. Before he sat down to the three hour task of watching students without their knowledge, he took a shower. There, he thought about jerking off, but he didn’t feel like he wanted to before he spied on people. He simply gave himself a thorough clean from top to bottom, before changing into fresh boxers and a black long sleeved t-shirt.

He made himself a cup of tea, and finally sat down at his desk. Pushing all thoughts of Eren aside from his mind for the time being, he took a while to figure out the technicalities of the new system. He used the passwords and information Erwin had written down for him, and was able to find a folder on his computer containing the video footage. It was two hours and 47 minutes. He also found an icon to view the cameras in real time. 

‘Why would I use that option? Then it really is spying,’ he thought. 

For the next two hours, Levi sat skipping through his coworkers and students movements. Of course, there was only the footage where there was considerable movement. With one leg up against his chest, he watched his students sit at their desks or play video games, his coworkers cook or talk on their phone. Nothing odd or sexual happened. The footage in Eren’s room was the last one that he watched, as each file was named under the persons name, and Levi wanted to avoid the guilt he would feel from watching Eren. 

The only footage was from the early morning. ‘Wow...his room isn’t what I expected…’ Eren’s room was a lot cleaner than he had thought. It was well kept, but a very typical twenty year olds room. Posters pinned up on the wall, a large computer at the table, very little in terms of kitchen supplies. Eren’s movements were usual and normal of a twenty year old. He slept naked, took a long time in the shower, ate breakfast while standing in the fridge, still naked, and got dressed only ten minutes before he had to leave, closing the door without checking his hair. 

With the viewing over, Levi clicked out of it, sighing, and sat back in his chair. 

‘What a pain in the ass…’ He really didn’t like watching others. The whole idea just didn’t feel right. 

Clicking around the different options, he accidentally clicked into the live camera footage. A file system showed up, with each persons name. A red dot appeared next to the names who were obviously moving around and their actions were being recorded. Eren’s was red. 

‘No...I shouldn’t…’

Anything that Eren was doing would be picked up on and Levi would be able to see it tomorrow evening. But the curiosity to watch Eren right then and there…

As Levi double clicked on the file, a screen popped up, the suddenness of seeing Eren in real time on his computer screen made him flinch a little. Realising what he was watching, Levi’s eyes widened while his breathing deepened.

Eren was sitting up right on his bed, his boxers pulled down to under his balls, his head slung backwards, his right hand stroking his cock. His cheeks were flushed with a redness, his toes squeezing together as his hands expertly moved around to do what he liked. 

Levi wanted to close out of it. This was Eren’s most intimate moments with himself...he shouldn’t watch. Although it was the same dick that had been shoved up inside of him, he felt wrong to watch...but his hands couldn’t move. He was frozen, his eyes stuck to the screen in front of him. A sudden tightness in his own pants formed, as his own erection grew and pressed up against his underwear. 

Eren looked down at his cock, and moved his left hand into the mix, grabbing it with both hands and using them to twist and squeeze more. 

“F-fuck,” Levi couldn’t help but mutter out. He really wished it was his hands doing that to Eren, or rather...he wished for Eren’s dick to be not in his hands, but reaching up all the way to his most delicate parts inside. 

“L-Levi…” 

As Levi had edged the mouse to the close button, the mention of his name from Eren’s mouth brought a sudden thump to his heart.

‘D-Does he know I’m watching him!?’ Was his first thought. But it didn’t seem like that. No, Eren was simply calling out the name of the person he wanted the most. 

Hearing his students gasps and grunts, and the calling out of his name, Levi couldn’t help it. He stood up, his mind filled with nothing but a strong desire for pleasure, pulling his own rock solid hard on, and with his eyes still fixated on the screen, began to stroke himself in front of his desk. His eyes watched over the muscles in Eren’s chest, rising and glistening with a thin layer of sweat, the way his fingers moved and the tightening of his stomach as he was about to come. 

At just the right time, Eren flung his head back, calling out his teachers name, as his hips pushed forward, spraying the pleasure he had been building up inside of him onto his chest. Seeing this, Levi tightened his grip of his own pulsating erection, letting his own cum drip out onto his hand, his eyes closing as Eren’s name came out during a deep groan. 

Looking at the thick wetness in his hand, and seeing Eren’s sweaty, cum stained skin rise up from the bed, Levi’s legs bucked and he fell back onto his chair. 

‘What did I…what have I done…’ He had just watched his own student masturbate, and was able to get off from it. 

‘What...what an idiot…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this took longer since like...I got really sick right after I uploaded the last one! My tattoo hurt and I was worried I had gotten sick from the ink but I only had food poisoning lol so that's good.
> 
> Anyway!! I hope you like this chapter! :) I worked hard on it, and next chapter might finally have our two charming men throwing out their sense and just...having at it ! Who knows ;)


	8. Losing all Control (Part One)

The rain battered against the window, the loud summer droplets falling helplessly against the window. It must have only been no later than midnight. The air in Levi’s apartment was moist and hot, the sound of the bed creaking and the headboard banging gently against the wall mixed in with the sounds of desperate groans and hot lustful sighs. The mix of whiskey and rum in Levi’s system was beginning to wear off, and while his senses had been teased and tortured with for the last hour, his ability to reason and think clearly had finally come back. Something was inside him, sliding and reaching up deep inside, pressing against his favourite spot. That someone was currently biting and sucking down on his neck, leaving one of several marks and bruises on his skin. Levi knew what was happening. He could feel the familiar back which he was digging his nails into, and the short messy brown hair which his other hand was clutching at. 

‘So it finally happened...huh…

When did we lose all control…?’

_________________________________________________________________________

Only 12 hours previously, Levi had been sitting at his desk as usual. He had gotten up early to look through the footage from last night which he had missed due to exhaustion, and was just finishing up. He sat there as usual, with his knees against his chest, sipping at his tea, and taking note of anything that happened. 

Oddly, to his surprise, this spying had actually worked. He had found footage that Erwin was specifically looking for. The three main teachers the two were investigating had five occasions between them where they had students over to their apartments, or had gone over to student houses. Levi had recorded all of it and noted it down, sending all information to his coworker. Unfortunately however, he had also had to skip through several hours of footage over the past six months of students having regular people over at their apartment, masturbation and some other questionable things. He would simply fast forward these incidents. Unless of course, it was Eren. True to his word, Eren had not had anyone over at his apartment, and seemed to not do very much on the weekends other than stay in bed and study or catch up on shows on his computer. 

He did, however, often engage in jerking himself off, more often than not as he called on his professors name. It was times like these that Levi had no choice but to do the same act. Each time he saw Eren slide off his boxers, or slip his hand into his underwear, Levi would immediately become erect. For the next ten or so minutes, the two would jerk off, one watching the other, one imagining the other. 

The very act of doing this made Levi felt dirty and guilty. Every time he did this, he would take a long, drawn out bath, and scrub every inch of himself down. The bath often helped his mind feel at ease, and stopped the aching feeling he got in his ass whenever he saw Eren’s cock. 

Seeing his student study and collect assignments normally while knowing that earlier that morning Eren had come so hard from his professors image was rather embarrassing, but Levi gave no hint or indication to Eren that he knew what he was doing. 

On this particular morning, it was the end of the examination period. Classes had finished two weeks before, and exams had ended. Today was the day of the Classics Department’s end of semester party. Or rather, it was less of a party, and more of a ‘last minute investigation’ orchestrated by Erwin. He wanted just the finishing touches of information before their project ended at the end of the month, so, he had arranged a party, with unlimited alcohol which would result in ‘unlimited slip of the tongues,’ as he put it. Levi of course was also going to the party, and all 200 students had been encouraged to come, along with staff. 

Levi did not want to go. He was not the type to go to parties or events, and he was not the type to drink a lot. Speaking with people was a bother, and sitting in the corner being stared at by all the curious and sociable people was also a pain in the ass. He really didn’t like going to these things. But, as his partner was Erwin, he was forced. Erwin was known for doing these ridiculous events to gather new intel, and Levi was always pushed into attending. 

When he was finished with the footage, he checked on Eren’s live stream. Eren was standing naked in front of the wardrobe, steam from the shower fizzing off his body, the thing that Levi craved so strongly was soft and limply lay between his legs in a tuft of hair. He was on the phone, half way through a conversation.

“Is this like an official thing? Like do we have to wear suits or can we just wear whatever?” 

‘Dumb ass. It’s at the most expensive hotel reception in the city. Wear a suit,’ Levi thought.

The person on the other end of Eren’s phone obviously said something similar.

“But I hate wearing suits! They never fit me. I don’t even have a tie.”

‘What idiot doesn’t have a tie?’ he thought.

“Okay, thanks. I’m getting ready now. We have to be there by 5, right? I’ll take a taxi, there’s no point driving when I’m going to drink.”

Levi took another sip of his tea. ‘Ah. So Eren’s coming to the event too?’ He thought about seeing his student drunk. He had never seen Eren shit faced, and the mental image of that was rather amusing. 

“I don’t know...I think he’ll be there since...he is the head of the department.” 

Levi’s ears perked up. ‘Is he talking about me…?’ If Eren was speaking so freely, he must have been talking to Armin.   
“I don’t think it’ll be awkward...I mean… I’ve already told him my feelings for him, and we see each other in class like every day. I’m sure I can manage holding back when I’m drunk.”

‘Holding back…?’ 

What did he mean by ‘holding back’? 

That was troublesome. If Eren was drunk and coming onto him, Levi wasn’t sure he could keep the other off him. Not because he couldn’t manage to push him off. But Levi himself was pretty far down the rabbit hole of watching his student masturbate, and he fully understood at this point that the two were drawn to each other. If the two were in the same room, it was obvious there was some tension hanging around. 

“No, I won’t do anything like that. I won’t do anything that will get him in trouble.”

Levi sat back in his chair. When Eren’s conversation was over, he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was clearly thinking something over. His professor continued to watch him as he thought to himself. ‘I really hope you can hold back, dumbass. Don’t go making a mess for either of us.’ His project would be over soon, and Levi would be free from his teaching position - meaning any time in the next few weeks he could finally see Eren without any concern. 

“Huh? What the fuck is that?” 

Levi’s eyes shot up and focused on the screen. Eren had stood up, and just as he was pulling up his boxers, he was squinting directly at the camera. 

‘Does he see the camera…!?’ 

Eren walked closer, his eyes singling out the tiny little black machine that was meant to be hidden next to the fire alarm. 

“Is that a...camera…?” 

His heart beating, Levi grabbed at his phone, his fingers scrolling through his contacts to find Erwin, his eyes still fixated on the screen. He saw Eren taking a picture of the camera and sending it to someone. 

“Levi?” Erwin picked up his phone on the second ring. 

“Erwin. One of the students figured out there’s a camera in his room.” 

The sound of Erwin breathing out his nose could be heard across the phone. That was always a strong indication he was thinking. 

“I see. That’s alright. I will have all of the cameras removed in the next 24 hours. If someone asks, we can say it was a tester for a new smoke alarm. Who figured it out?” 

Levi’s eyes continued to watch Eren. He seemed satisfied with having sent a picture to someone to get their opinion, and was now pulling out the clothes he was going to wear. 

“It doesn’t matter who figured it out.” 

“Did this happen last night? Are you watching the recordings right now?” 

‘Fuck…I can’t tell him I’m watching the live footage..’

“Levi, did this happen last night?”

“No. Right now. I’m flicking through the live footage.” 

The sound of Erwin’s voice showed he was smiling. “I see. That’s useful Levi. It’s a good thing you were checking.”

‘Thank fuck.’

“Did Eren do anything after he spotted the camera?”

“No, he just took a picture of i-” 

Levi slumped down in his chair. How the fuck did Erwin know it was Eren who he was watching? ‘Does he know…?’ The sudden thought that Erwin had placed cameras in Levi’s apartment was now roaming around in his head. But why would Erwin do that? The two had been working together for years and they trusted each other one thousand percent. There was no way. 

“Lucky guess. Well, in any case, while the students and staff are out at the event we will be removing the cameras. No further questions asked.” 

Levi nodded, agreed, and hung up. He headed towards the shower, where he stood, his forehead against the wall, his heart racing. As the water poured down on his head and back, he wondered exactly what Erwin was getting at. Over the last months, he had been joking that Levi and Eren were closer than regular students and teachers, when in reality, the two did not show any connection. They didn’t see each other, except from the few seconds Eren would stay behind and take one last look at his professor before heading out the door. 

‘Where is he getting this shit from?’ 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Where are you getting this shit from?” Eren threw his arms up in the air. He and Armin stood outside, waiting on their taxi to arrive. “It’s a camera! I saw it! It’s small and black and is bleeping at me!” 

“It’s not a camera Eren! Who would put a camera in your room? It must be some kind of alarm.” 

Eren pulled out his phone and shoved the picture in Armin’s face. “What alarm looks like that!? It’s like some black mirror shit Armin! That’s a camera!” 

Armin sighed, and pushed the phone calmly away from his face.

“Alright, well, if it’s a camera, why don’t you bring it up with student accommodation. Don’t worry about it all night. There’s free alcohol, so just forget about it for now.”

While the two of them sat in the back of the taxi, Armin cheerfully chatted with the driver, and Eren mentally prepared himself for the night. 

‘Don’t get drunk. Don’t drink too much. Don’t flirt with Levi. Don’t make anyone think there’s anything weird between us. Don’t say anything embarrassing. Don’t start any arguments. Don’t -’

They arrived. The event was being held in a hotel reception. Erwin had picked out the largest one, and had booked and arranged the entire thing himself. By the time Armin and Eren had gotten inside, almost everyone else had arrived. 

The problem with the camera had been completely erased from Eren’s mind the moment he entered the hall. It was huge! Tables lined with silverware, waiters walking around giving away heaps of alcohol in glasses, people wearing clothes that looked way too expensive to be eating in. Eren felt pretty self conscious. He wasn’t even wearing a blazer. Simply a well ironed shirt and a pair of checked trousers. He wasn’t really sure what people wore to these types of events, and the looks some of the other, richer students were giving him due to his clothes were burning right through him. 

‘I need to get drunk.’ He thought.

Meanwhile, Levi stood at the other end of the room, looking at all the people that were piling around tables, chatting loudly and drinking.

‘I need to get drunk,’ he thought to himself. Erwin was standing beside him, and after looking down at his stiff and rigid coworker, he placed an arm around the smaller man, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

“Levi, I can do most of the investigation myself. You can take this opportunity to relax after all that footage I made you watch.” 

Looking up, Levi gave a deep frown.

“I’m not a kid. I don’t need to relax.”

Flashing a smile, Erwin took a drink from a nearby waiters tray, and placed it in Levi’s hands.

“That’s right, you’re not a kid. You’re an old man now. All the more reason for you to relax.”

Levi quickly downed the drink. His nervousness was beginning to get the better of him, and he needed something strong down his throat to kick away those feelings. 

“Tch, shut up. You’re older than me.” 

Looking through his suit pocket to check he had his voice recorded and notebook, Erwin laughed. 

“I am older than you! That’s why I have kids the same age as our students right now. When will you have kids, Levi? Time sure is running out for you. When will we see cute little babies with your grumpy mug on them?” 

Levi simply turned his head away, his eyes glossing over the room to seek out the nearest moving tray with some kind of alcohol in it. Erwin was typical. He was forty years old, with two kids, aged nineteen and seventeen. He had been pretty early in having kids. Levi on the other hand, was only four years younger than his coworker, and had no intention of having children. 

As Erwin stood up and walked over to the teacher he had been investigating for most of the project, Levi too went over and collected three glasses of whiskey, and sat himself down. He made sure he was out of everyone’s way, and that most people would not be able to see him so clearly. Although he wasn’t socially anxious, he did not appreciate being surrounded by a huge group of people, and he was not the type to make small talk. 

While Levi sat and drank, Eren was wandering around, going from area to area in the reception hall, drinking things which he didn’t know the names of, and peeling himself away from conversations. He had lost Armin while the smaller boy had went off to talk to some others from his club, and Eren didn’t feel like joining in. Others had grabbed a hold of him and projected him into their conversations, but he didn’t really know what to talk about. While Eren was popular because of his looks, he didn’t really know what to say or do with regular people. Instead, he often just hung around with Armin. This did not stop several people chasing after him however. Several girls tried to invite him out drinking after the event was over, and a few others began asking him personal questions. Instead of answering, Eren made some excuse and went away to find more alcohol. 

Eventually, after about an hour and a half, he had wandered around almost all of the reception hall, and had drank a total of eleven glasses of whatever. Whiskey, rum and tequila slushed around in his stomach, his face was brushed red, he needed to pee every ten minutes, Armin was nowhere to be found and his head hurt. 

Just as he was about to head to the toilet, someone grabbed his arm, pulling on him. It was some girl who had shown some interest in one of his classes last year. She was beckoning for him to join her group, but he wasn’t much in the mood. Out the corner of his eye, he saw someone sitting down in the corner, away from the crowd. 

‘Damn! He’s got the right idea. Just sitting down sounds nice.’

With his faded drunk vision, he squinted a little.

‘He’s pretty cute.’ 

As the man in the corner made eye contact with him, Eren’s heart jumped up and knocked some sense into his brain. 

“Sorry! I just saw my friend, I’ll catch up with you later,” he said to the girl as he forced his wrist out of her grip, and walked over to where Levi was sitting. 

“Professor! Why are you just sitting here by yourself?” 

Levi was sitting at a table in corner, his legs spread open with ten empty glasses next to him. When he saw Eren, he ran a hand through his hair and folded his arms.

“I don’t like parties much.”

Eren took a seat next to his teacher.

“Me neither. I didn’t even know we had to wear fancy clothes.” 

Levi’s bored looking eyes gave Eren a full body check. 

“Even if you’re not wearing nice clothes, you still seem like you’re having fun. I’ve been watching you be pulled from group to group.”

Scratching at his head, Eren nodded. 

“Sure… people keep inviting me to talk to them. But I’m not really good at that sort of thing.”

“That sort of thing?”

“Talking.”

Levi nodded instinctively in agreement. 

‘Me neither,’ he thought to himself.

“But you are wearing fancy clothes, and you’re all by yourself. You’re looking really handsome.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he bit his lip in embarrassment. 

“H-handsome!? Eren what are you saying?”

Under the table, Eren drunkenly slid a hand over Levi’s thigh. It gently searched for the tender area on the inside of his leg and gave it a squeeze. The sudden rush of touch and panic that someone would see caused Levi’s face to redden and half an erection to form. 

“Because you’re so handsome professor. I really like you.”

Looking over at his student, Levi’s glare was by far the scariest it had ever been, even making Eren gulp, but he continued to leave his hand on the older mans leg. 

“Eren! Just because you’re drunk doesn’t mean you’re allowed to blow our cover. I told you we can’t do anything until we’re no longer teacher and student! Get your filthy hand off me!”

Eren’s pinky reached out to touch the soft fabric of Levi’s suit trousers that was being stretched from his growing hard on.

“You’re so mean professor. But here is really honest,” he whispered, as his pinky began to lightly rub circles on the stiffening cock underneath. Levi was beyond embarrassed. Not only was he fairly drunk himself, but he was too hungry for Eren’s touch to really refuse. 

“Eren, you can’t go touching up your professors like that! We’re in a public place.”

“Sorry professor. I’m drunk and…” Eren’s eyes locked with his teachers. They were heavy and fuzzy, telling the older man he was not only pretty intoxicated, but incredibly infatuated. “- I’m feeling really greedy. I won’t be able to see you now we’re on vacation and...I just want to take in as much as I can.”

Levi flicked at Eren’s forehead, causing him to groan and rub at his head. 

“Idiot. Don’t go saying stupid things.” 

‘If you keep that up you might make me lose the tiny bit of control that I have left,' he thought.

Eren shifted his hand, spreading his fingers, and hungrily pinching the delicate space between Levi’s shaft and his inner thigh. Before he got harder, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and shifted it to just on top of his leg. 

“Oi! You little shit! Are you listening to me? Hold yourself back!”  
Eren scratched the back of his head and yawned, resting his head on the table, continuing to look at his beloved teacher, and his fingers squeezed at the top of Levi’s leg. 

“I know I need to hold back. But it’s been so hard, and I’m so stressed out today Professor. Something terrible happened today.” By the sound of Eren’s voice, it was clear that his last few drinks were only just hitting him now. His voice was a little slurred, saliva dribbling out. 

“Something terrible?” Levi’s eyebrow rose.

Eren nodded. His movements were similar to a kids. 

“Yeah...I found a c-” he hiccuped. “-amera in my room Professor. Someone’s spying on me...Sir isn’t that t-terrible?” 

Levi sighed. ‘Fuck. So he figured it out completely.’ Now he had to think of some way to excuse this. He wasn’t much of a sweet talker, no, he was far too straight tongued to pull random shit out of his ass and make it sound acceptable.

“How do you know it’s a camera? It might be something else. There’s lots of crap they install nowadays on the ceiling.” 

Eren’s hand was slowly slipping deeper and deeper into the inner thigh region, his fingers roaming around and inching closer and closer to the lump of flesh that Levi was trying hard to conceal. 

“It’s a camera. I kn-know that for sure. Some-” he stopped to hiccup again, “- pervert was watching me I bet.” 

The vein in Levi’s forehead began to pulse. ‘Fuck! I’m the pervert he’s talking about.’ But he had no time to worry about that. Eren’s hand was now gently pressing into his crotch, his two fingers pinching the thickening length between his legs. 

“But you know...if you were the pervert watching me...I wouldn’t mind it…” 

Levi’s head shot to the side to look at his student. Eren had no idea what he was saying, clearly. His eyes were closed, this face completely red, his hands and mouth were just acting on their own. 

‘Does he think it was me…’ No, obviously not. Eren was not the brightest. He’d never be able to figure out what was going on and what Levi and Erwin were doing.

“Eren, don’t say weird things like that. It would be creepy if an old guy like me was watching you, right?” 

With this, Eren sat up, his fingers clumsily unbutton a few of the top buttons from his shirt as he fanned himself with one of the coasters from the table. 

“No. It wouldn’t be weird. Because if I had a camera in your room, I’d watch you.” 

Angered, Levi grabbed at Eren’s hair, pulling them closer, allowing him to glare into the younger boys eyes. That look...Eren was intoxicated, that was for sure. But the alcohol seemed to bring out an honesty in him that would not regularly be seen. That look of being completely head over heels for someone. The innocence of a high school crush, and the lustrous hunger of a demon. They all infused with the fuzziness of being drunk, making Levi fully understand the danger they were in. Eren could not hold back, it was clear.

“Damn it, you idiot! You’re the dumbest kid I’ve ever came across! How could you be okay with me watching you?!”

Eren grinned. “Because I’d want you to see me, Professor. I’ve been thinking about you every time I jack off. I cum a lot when I imagine you. Isn’t that dirty?” 

Letting go of his students collar, Levi sighed, his hard on now clearly visible through his trousers. 

“Eren, you’re a really dangerous guy, you know that? The things you say… could make a guy go crazy.” 

Showing off a proud and mischievous smile, Eren stood up, his hand leaving the warmth of his professors thigh, and gently pinched Levi on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry sir. I’m holding myself back right now. If I stay with you any longer I might not be able to. I won’t get you in trouble. I’m going to the bathroom.” 

While he walked away, Levi’s face fell into his hands. Everyone in front of him were in their own groups, dancing, singing, laughing, talking. They were all clearly able to show their feelings so well. They were happy as they danced with their lovers, or angry as they argued with their friends. Some were bored, sitting along the edge, some were clearly in love. 

‘How can that kid be so honest with his feelings...what good will that bring him?’ Levi thought. He called over the waiter and took another two drinks from him. He knew if he downed both of them, he’d be pretty drunk himself. 

‘What’s with him? Why does he like me so much? I’m an old guy. I’m not that attractive, and I’m mean to him. I mean… it’s obvious why I would like him. He’s handsome and tall and seems like he would work hard to do anything he wants. But me...what does he see in me…?’ 

But Levi couldn’t hide much longer from the eruption of feelings he was having. Confusion, jealousy, lust, anger, frustration, happiness. They were all mixing and mingling together. He had to get rid of them somehow. 

‘Eren’s right there… Erwin’s all the way over there…’ He gulped down one of the drinks, the alcohol immediately filling up his stomach, sending a rush to his brain. All those barriers he had placed up in there, to ensure his cover would not be blown. The cover that he was gay, the barrier to hide his attraction to his student, the cover of his project with Erwin… each one was being broke down, crashing into the space in his head.

‘Go see him…he’ll help you get rid of these feelings… who cares who finds out?’ 

He downed the last drink, his throat heaving a little as he had drunk far too fast, the burning sensation of straight whiskey trickling down into his gut. 

Standing up, he straightened his back, cracking his neck, his eyes searching for nearest door. He walked towards it, with a ferocious confidence, his steps proudly pushing forward. He walked past Erwin, who stretched out a hand to get his attention. 

“Goodnight Erwin, I’m going home.” 

“R-right. See you tomorrow…” ‘That’s weird. Levi’s never said good night to me…’

Kicking at the mens bathroom door, Levi walked right up to Eren, who was washing his hands. With the sound of the door hitting the wall, Eren looked over in surprise. As he bent back up, Levi grabbed at his collar, pushing him backwards against the wall. Caught totally off guard, Eren’s body didn’t respond. Holding him up by his shirt, Levi pressed his crotch against his students leg, his gaze trying its best to communicate his need. 

“P-Professor...is everything oka-” 

“Eren, fuck me.” 

Eren’s eyes widened, the redness on his face fading away. 

“Wh-wha-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before Levi went on his tiptoes, connecting their lips together. It was a drunk kiss, and the taste of whiskey on both of their tongues mixed together. It was a short one, but it spoke of all the frustration Levi had been building up.

“You can’t just say those things and then walk away. Take responsibility, and fuck me senseless.”

“I-In the bathroom…?” 

Shaking his head violently, Levi couldn’t help himself but bite softly into the younger mans neck, his tongue and lips hungrily licking and kissing at it. 

“No of course not! My house.” 

Without having to say anything else, Eren’s right hand instinctively wrapped around his Professors plump ass, giving is a possessive squeeze and with his left hand he pulled Levi’s head away, looking right into his eyes. 

“I won’t be able to hold back Professor. I might break you tonight.” The look on his face was completely serious, no hint of playfulness was left. 

Smirking, Levi chuckled. “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer since God decided to smite me and logged me out of google drive, meaning I lost my chapter that I had written. So I had to rewrite it. This chapter was meant to be super hot, but I wrote too much again. Next chapter for sure LMAO. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it! This fic is helping me through the shitty time I'm having right now, so I'm excited to write the next one! <3 See you guys in a week or so :)


	9. Losing all Control (Part Two)

The mix of alcohol in both Levi and Eren’s system, mixed with their ferocious hunger to finally be held by one another, made their stumbling and clumsy removal of clothes right after the door closed even more messy. As soon as the front door to Levi’s small apartment was closed, the smaller man was pushed up against the wall, Eren’s hands possessively holding his professors face to ensure he didn’t move, not like Levi would ever want to move from this situation. It had been months and months of back and forth sexual tension, and this had developed so deeply, that neither man could take it anymore. The alcohol at this point was just an excuse. An excuse to throw everything away - the worries, the stress, and to embrace the pure attraction and sexual curiosity that lay dormant within. 

With one of Eren’s hands holding his cheek in place, and another fixed on the side of his neck, Levi was too intoxicated to care about any repercussions. His lips opened up, letting Eren’s tongue glide along his own, his taste entering his mouth. He was ready to be devoured by his student, to be eaten up and filled up completely, to accept anything Eren wanted to do to him. He wanted to be bitten, sucked on, spanked, and totally suck in the frustration of his younger student and keep all of the pleasure that spilled out of him up inside.

Within a few moments, in between gasping groans and desperate kisses, their shirts were thrown onto the floor, while Levi’s fingers reached out to unbuckle the heavy belt on Eren’s trousers.

‘Shit...this is really happening…’ 

Eren was internally going crazy. The moment he had been imagining for months was finally happening, but it was all happening so fast. He didn’t want this to be just a selfish fight for his own pleasure. No, he wanted to make his professor so much pleasure that the room would be overflowing with the sweet sticky scent of his release, and the only sound to be heard were his desperate gasps for more. 

Grabbing Levi’s hands before he could remove his belt, Eren looked down at his teacher.

“Levi… not so fast. I want this to last as long as it can.” 

Levi’s drunken and unimpressed glare turned into a deep browed frown which was followed by a strong tutting sound. “Eren, don’t be stupid. It’ll last as long as you can last.”

He slapped Eren’s hands away, the loud click of the belt being unbuckled and the sly sound of the zipper going down, Levi cupped his hand underneath the near solid erection Eren was forming.

Gently gripping Levi’s chin and prying his bottom lip down, Eren’s tongue entered his mouth, slipping around the warmth inside, embracing the grip of his professors hand around his cock. As Levi’s fingers glided along the hardened shaft, something in Eren’s brain clicked. He remembered the way Levi had wanted to be touched the last time. He had wanted to be abused, to be embarrassed, and Eren wanted to do that, but this conflicted with the newly formed sense of care and love and adoration he had developed over the months for his teacher. In his drunken state, he had to figure out a way to mix those together.

“Levi...you want me in your mouth, don’t you?” 

Levi’s toes curled a little, his knees rubbing together. 

Eren’s grip on his professors face tightened, and he forced his face to look up at him. 

“Huh? You’re not going to answer me? You want to suck me off, right? Tell me.” 

A shy quiver left Levi’s mouth. The more that Eren spoke, the rougher he was, the easier it was for him to slip into that submissive side which he hardly showed anyone. It was something he had rejected for so long, and had only recently been able to embrace. It was embarrassing, something he once viewed as dirty, and something that had ruined past relationships. But ever since that night with Eren, he accepted it, and tonight, he may have been able to embrace it fully. 

“I…” Moving his mouth was slow, as Eren’s fingers were rubbing at his soft swollen lips. “I wanna...suck you...” He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Even though he knew he was the most submissive person he knew, it was still embarrassing to be so obedient and tame. This was a side of himself that he had not really experienced so frequently. 

Letting go of Levi’s face, Eren staggered over to the bed in the corner of the room, sitting on the edge, removing his shirt, and slapping his dick against his stomach. 

“Come and get it then.” 

As his fingers shifted in anticipation, Levi meekly walked over, getting on all fours in front of his student, and opened up his mouth. Seeing the needy and sloppy wetness of his professors mouth, the devoted look in his drunken eyes, his willingness to submit, Eren couldn’t help but take the smaller mans face in his hands and slide his cock right into the ready insides of Levi’s mouth. 

While the older man felt the heat from Eren’s hands still holding his face, he closed his eyes, getting to work on guzzling and eating up every inch that was in his mouth. Eren was rock solid, his scent was strong and the brush of pubic hair on his face as he took all of it in his mouth, made Levi’’s head go completely blank. 

With his hands still guiding, Eren’s head fell back, his mouth opening up to let out some deep grunts. 

“F-fuck! You’re so good at this.” He pushed the back of Levi’s head in, pushing his cock to reach the back of his professors throat which caused him to heave and choke, thick strings of saliva shooting out both his mouth and nose. 

Looking back down at his teacher, Eren noticed that Levi’s trousers had been loosened, his hand stretched over with his fingers knuckle deep inside of his ass. His two fingers were sporadically thrusting inside of himself as his throat opened up, gobbling up Eren’s erection. Just the sight alone was causing Eren to lose it.

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth Professor. You’re so beautiful.” Holding his teachers chin in his hand, he helped guide Levi’s mouth right down his shaft, the tip hitting the back of his throat. “That’s right...take it all in.”

As he spoke, Eren shifted his teachers head up a little, to look into those sex hungry, lustful eyes. But something was evident in his gaze. Levi was holding something back. He was too embarrassed, too shy, perhaps too uncomfortable to fully release all of his true sexual nature. Eren just had to push him a little more to take him all the way. With an urge of dominance soaring through his veins, Eren once again pushed the back of Levi’s head down, his hips thrusting into the tightened throat. He could see his professors neck was expanding, and he could feel the lack of breaths that Levi could take. He had him completely where he wanted him to be.

Feeling like he was being brought to the edge, Eren grabbed Levi’s hair at the top of his head and popped his cock out of his mouth. With the abuse on his throat, Levi’s neck was pulsing, and he was heaving to breath as much as he could, his own spit dribbling out of the side of his open mouth, a few innocent drops of wetness forming at the corners of his eyes. Reaching out a hand, Eren softly wiped away all the wetness, bending down and placing a kiss on his professors right cheek while his thumb rubbed at the other.

“Did I hurt you?”

Shaking his head, Levi placed both hands on Eren’s face, bringing him in for a kiss, his chest still rising frantically as he caught his breath. “No, you didn’t. But I don’t mind if you do.” With the two now holding each others faces in their grip, Eren rested his forehead on the smaller mans forehead, gazing down at the twitching erection that had fallen out of Levi’s opened button. 

Laying his back down on the bed, holding an arm behind his head, Eren gestured for Levi to come closer. “Take your clothes off and come sit on my face. I need to prep you.” 

With shaking legs, Levi complied. His drunken hands fumbled to remove each item, his usual organised self being ignored as he let them fall to the floor. Eren watched with a gaze of total adoration for the body who was stripping in front of him. Looking upon the smaller, muscular body climb up onto the bed, mount his student, and spread his cheeks for him, Eren licked his lips, his hands instinctively wrapping around Levi’s stomach as he sat down on his face. 

Reaching out his tongue, he slid along the twitching pink hole, beginning to eat up what was in front of him. Levi simply sat there, his legs and hands on the bed, his head fallen down as he felt every inch of his desperate hole was getting sucked and licked. The way Eren touched him there was like he was starving, and this piece of flesh was giving him all the nutrients he needed. As he was being eaten out, his own cock began to twitch, a few clear droplets of excitement forming at the tip and dripping down onto Eren’s chest. Without much thought, Eren’s hand reached around and took Levi’s dick between his two fingers, softly giving it a few strokes, all the while his tongue opened up his professors hole and slid inside. 

Feeling so insanely embarrassed, Levi tried to push his hips upwards. “Oi...Eren...that’s enough…” He couldn’t take much more teasing, but his student clearly had not had enough. He tightened his arms around Levi’s stomach, ensuring he couldn’t get up, running his tongue around the now sticky and wet entrance that he so desperately wanted to push inside. The kissing and slurping sounds rang right into Levi’s ears, and he lowered his head in shame. 

“Oi! A-aren’t you listening to me!? That’s enough so...just stick it in…”

Finally finishing up the act of eating out his teacher, Eren gave the tender area a few kisses before licking his lips, and pushing on Levi’s ass, sliding him onto his knees, his chest laying flat against the bed, his ass up in the air. 

His instincts were telling him to immediately bury himself deep inside, but Eren had to hold back. He couldn’t just go into this so hastily. The man below him was spreading his legs, pushing his ass further into the air, his back and shoulders glistening in a submissive sweat. 

“Levi...where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer.” 

Rummaging around in the cabinet next to the bed, Eren found the bottle of lube, hardly used, and he smeared a good serving on his two fingers. 

“This’ll be a little cold Professor, but bare with me.” Pressing his two fingers against the gooey entrance, Eren pushed and slid inside. Levi, who had been expecting something bigger, shook his bottom half in opposition. 

“You don’t need - fingers! I’m not a virgin...just...put it in…” 

Eren shook his head, opening out his fingers to stretch the soft insides, his other hand reaching over to caress and pull at his teachers pink and hardened nipples.

“You sound desperate professor. You want it that bad? Did you miss my cock that much?” 

Levi’s ass suddenly tightened around Eren’s fingers, as his prostate was poked at inside. He didn’t just want a poke. He wanted to feel the thickness of Eren thrust deep within him. Only then would his lust calm down. 

“That’s your favourite place, isn’t it professor?” Eren entered another finger, his mouth opening up and biting down softly on the bouncy ass in front of him. “I don’t want you to hold back sir. You’ve been fighting your feelings really hard these last few months so...I want you to let it all go with me, okay?” 

Levi bit down on the blanket under him. What was this kid saying!? ‘Let it all go…?’ That wasn’t such an easy task. 

“I-Idiot! Do as I say and get your fingers out of there! I need…” Before he could finish he stopped himself by biting down harder. ‘What was I just about to say…?’ 

Smirking, Eren complied, removing his fingers, and smothering gloops of lube onto his dick. Bringing Levi’s ass up to his level, Eren ran his shaft along the opening he had been abusing for some time.

“What do you need, professor?” The feeling of his warmth made a shiver run up Levi’s spine. His legs were stiff and his toes were curling. Eren was going to enter him soon. That feeling he had been dreaming of for so long was going to happen. His eyes widened in anticipation, but it was obvious Eren was not done teasing his professor.

“You need this?” Eren slapped his erection over the quivering pink flesh underneath. “You want this all up inside don’t you, professor? I don’t have any condoms, so I’m giving it to you raw. Tell me that you want it, kay?I won’t do it unless you say.” 

Fingers grasping the sheets, Levi’s red and flustered face buried deeper into the blankets beneath him, his ass swaying from side to side. 

“Don’t make me...say it…” 

Eren’s silence and his continuous slapping against his professors hole was enough to let Levi know he would not be moving further unless Levi asked for it. 

“Eren! I’m embarrassed! Just - just do it.” 

Licking his lips and the glistening and bashful man below him, Eren grinned, lining up the tip, preparing himself to slide inside.

“You’re so cute professor. I’ll help you out, okay?” 

Running his finger tips over the wet, hardened muscles of Levi’s back, Eren’s hand found their way to his left pec, rubbing a thumb over his nipple. “Say; ‘Please put your cock inside my hungry ass,’ okay? If you do that, I’ll treat you really good.” 

The gentle caressing of his nipple, mixed with the sadistic way Eren was prolonging his teasing, along with the soft spoken and adoration filled words, Levi’s own erection was twitching in so much anticipation it was starting to hurt. At this rate, he’d come from just being entered. 

“P-please…” Levi relaxed the muscles in his ass, covering his face completely with the blankets, his knees pushing up. “P-please put…” He couldn’t believe he was saying this. Why was he so compliant with all this nonsense? Why was it only with Eren that he melted so completely and did whatever he wanted?

“...your...cock inside...m-my…” 

Eren gently pushed the tip inside, Levi’s hole immediately accepting it, wrapping it’s pinkish tint around it. With this insertion, the older man let out a hoarse gasp, his chest pounding. 

“That’s right professor...keep going…” Eren was now really holding back too. Everything in his head was telling him to just shove it all in, but he couldn’t do that. He had to take his time. With his own sweat running down his chest and stomach, he placed both hands on Levi’s ass cheeks, readying his aim.

“Eren...put it in...m-my...hungry ass ...hurry…” Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He was addicted to this sense of dominance his student had, and he wanted nothing more than to just be completely taken by him. With no further comment required, Eren pushed himself in, causing Levi’s back to arch and his head to raise, his mouth opening up to let out a high pitched gasp. As Eren felt the heat from inside the man he had so desperately wanted to hold for so long, every inch of his being was holding back not to come instantly. They had finally connected after so long.

Until their release, Eren thrust himself deep inside, as Levi took it. All of the younger mans pent up frustration was being released through his moans, gasps, while his professor opened himself up, letting his student fill him up completely. Levi was panting, his hands grasping at Eren’s back, clawing his pleasure into his skin as he drooled below him. 

“L-Levi...this….” Eren couldn’t contain himself much more. While he had been technically an escort before, nothing had prepared him for the way his professors insides were feeling. They were clamping around him, wrapped around him perfectly.

“This is...so good you’re...sucking me in so much…” 

With his head bent back and his legs wrapped around his students waist, Levi was finally coming to the realisation. His drunkenness was fizzling out. He was being fucked by his student. The student who he had tried to avoid falling more for, as now pushing against all of his good spots inside, and he didn’t care. 

“Ngh!...Eren…!”

“Is there good?” 

“Y-yeah...keep…keep touching me there….” Levi was feeling his climax creeping up on him. He knew as long as he didn’t touch his dick, he could last for a little longer, but the serious and bashful look on Eren’s face told him that even his student was close to coming. 

His toes curling, Levi’s nails dug deeper into Eren’s back. 

“F-fuck...your cock is...Eren...it’s so good…”

“You like it deep, don’t you?” 

“Y-yeah I… I only like you...going in deep…”

Eren’s eyes widened, before a smile formed on his face. “Does that mean that just my dick is enough for you professor? You won’t open your legs to anyone else, right?” 

Levi’s eyes were tearing up from a cocktail of pleasure and shame. He placed an arm over his eyes. “I...I don’t need anyone else but...you…”

That wall of seriousness that Levi had built up around him was really being pushed to the max. He was losing his mind, his control, his strength. It all melted away with each push. 

Bending down to give a few soft kisses on his teachers neck, Eren took a hold of Levi’s chin, and removed his arm from his face, turning it gently to face him. His hips continued to rhythmically grind into the other. Looking into his teachers eyes, the drunken twenty year old couldn’t help but spill out his true feelings.

“Levi I...you’re so beautiful....”

Wincing, Levi tried to focus on not coming. He had never come from just his ass before, but his cock was so swollen and ready to burst that he knew wouldn’t last longer than a few more minutes.

“I...I wanna come inside you Levi…”

Nodding, the older man ran his hands through Eren’s hair. 

“I...I’m gonna cum too... if you keep...going deep like that…” His breathing was heavy, his voice hoarse with all the grunting and moaning he had been doing. “Cum....cum inside me…” 

He moved his hand to reach down to stroke himself, but Eren was clearly at his limit. With one final, deep thrust, he released his passion inside of his professor, filling him up completely, not before breathing out the words, ‘I love you…’

Those words…

‘I love you…?’

Levi felt a tension in his stomach as his eyes widened, his back arching as he came onto his stomach, his cock needing no stimulation. All of the white gooey mess came out of him. 

‘Why...how did I...come from just...hearing that…?’ 

_________________________________________________________________________

The two of them fell asleep soon after. Eren was forced into showering while Levi changed the sweat and cum stained sheets. When his student was done, he collapsed and fell asleep instantly on the freshly made bed. Levi had some trouble standing up in the shower, and had to sit down at the edge of the bath. His knees were shaking and he could hardly think straight. 

As he climbed into the bed, the sleeping boy next to him groaned, and reached out an arm to roughly bring the other into his shoulder.

“Sleep...next to me…” His voice was half conscious.

Levi tutted as he rested his head upon his students chest. “Idiot...I have to sleep next to you. We’re sharing the bed.” 

“Uh huh.” Eren was clearly sleep talking.

Reaching over, Levi switched off the lamp. When he could hear the exhausted deep breaths of the other falling into a heavy sleep, he closed his eyes, and nuzzled into the others chest. It had been years that Levi had slept next to someone. But the chest he was laying on was so comfortable, he didn’t mind the change. 

“Eren....” he mumbled. “I love you too.” His voice was a whisper, so as to not wake him up.

With that, they both fell asleep. Eren, being so completely satisfied, and Levi, being so content, that he had completely forgotten that Erwin was coming round to his apartment in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than I intended. I had some writers block with it! It's got a lot of stuff going on, like Eren's emotions and Levi's feelings they are all kinda complicated! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! <3 I'll finish up this fic in a few chapters before writing another SNK fic, this time with a different pairing (hmm I wonder who it will be next...lol) 
> 
> Anyway! <3 Please enjoy!!


	10. Erwin Knows

For the first time in many months, Levi was sleeping comfortably. He did not wake up during the night, he didn’t struggle to fall into a deep sleep, and he didn’t toss around the bed like a feral animal. Simply, he lay there, resting on Eren’s spread out arm. The sound of the boy beside him snoring and mumbling did not thrust into his own sleep. The two of them stayed still, Levi silently drifting off into a thick, all encompassing sleep, being tightly held into his dream world, while Eren slept next to him, his arm getting tired from the weight of another’s head on it, but he refused to move. Even in his sleep state, he didn’t want to disturb his beloved teacher. 

It was at 8.30am that their sleep was disturbed with Levi’s alarm ringing. As he sat up to shut it off, his instincts began to kick in. His muscles all tensed as he went to get up from the bed. Over years and years of habit, Levi would get up as soon as his alarm was off. He’d shower, have coffee, and get dressed within thirty minutes. Even on weekends and vacation. It was just what his body was used to doing. But this morning, he didn’t need to do that.

No. 

He had a big problem laying in his bed. 

His eyes glanced to the side, to see Eren, his arms and legs wrapped around a bundle of sheets, his ass in the air, mouth wide open as deep grunts and snores came out. 

The whole room smelt of sex.

Placing a hand on his head, Levi felt the hangover begin to take effect. His head was hurting. His stomach was swirling from the inside out. 

As he tried to get up, he realised how weak his body. The two of them had been at it for a while last night. His ass hurt, his back was aching, and taking a look over his body, he could see the ramifications of their passions. His arms and legs, shoulders, were covered in bite marks, love bites, and bruises where Eren had gripped onto his legs tightly. 

‘I’m getting too old for this…’ he thought as he rose from the bed, holding onto his back. ‘I’m practically a pensioner with a back like this…’ 

He washed his face, and went to the fridge, downing a bottle of water along with some painkillers. As Eren continued to sleep, Levi made tea for the both of them. Preparing the tea took no brain power at all. He was used to this kind of thing. He had done it a million times before. This allowed his mind to wander off on its own.

‘What are we going to do now. Eren’s here. We were stupid enough and had sex. Did anyone notice last night at the party? No, probably not. If they did, someone would have said something. All we need to do is call this a one off, and lay low until this is over and I’m not working here anymore. It won’t be long.’

When he was finished, Levi lay the tea at the bedside, sitting on the edge of mattress, and began to poke at Eren’s face.

“Oi. You. Wake up.” 

Eren’s hand swatted his professors away in his sleep, causing the older man to give him a whack over the cheek in return. 

Finally opening up his eyes, Eren gave a confused glance over the bedroom that he was in. Levi could practically read what was going on in the younger boys mind.

‘This isn’t my room…’ 

‘Where the fuck am I…?’

‘Oh, there’s Levi.’

“L-Levi! Morning.” 

Sitting up, Levi handed him a cup of tea.

“Thanks. How are you feeling? Are you hungover?” 

Sitting back on the bed, Levi took a sip from his cup, looking up at the ceiling. 

“No, not too much. But my back hurts a lot, thanks to you.” 

A brief blush formed on Eren’s face, and he shyly scratched the back of his neck. 

“S-sorry sir.” 

Eren’s eyes glanced over his professors body, and he noticed the several puncture marks of his teeth, the bruised legs, the red and purple blotches around his neck and nipples where he had sucked too hard.

“Sir! Your body…” He reached out a hand and gently touched over one of the bigger bite marks on his outer thigh. “I...really went too rough last night...you look like you were attacked by a dog…” 

Levi turned his head to face his student, his eyes staring directly into his students.

“Isn’t that what happened?” He took another sip of his tea. “I was attacked by a sex hungry dog that was meant to be kept on a leash until I said it was safe to be together.” 

Eren’s eyebrows deepened into a harsh frown, his usual bright eyes flashing with a hint of anger. 

“Oi! If I was meant to be kept on a leash, you knowingly removed it last night when you came storming into the mens bathroom and demanded I come back to your place and fuck you! It’s not my fault.” 

Biting his lip, Levi rested his head on the wall behind him.

“Maybe so...Perhaps we were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. We had both been holding back, right?” 

“Yeah. It was pretty rough.”

“Same here.” 

There was a few seconds of silence. Eren’s eyes continued to roam around his teacher in front of him. He wanted to get closer to him. After all, this wasn’t a one night stand. Not for him, at least. Placing his teacup on the nightstand, he turned around and rested his head on Levi’s leg, looking up at him.

“O- oi! Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Professor,” Eren glanced up, reaching a hand out, his fingers lightly grazing the soft cheeks above him. “Will you go out with me? When it’s safe?” 

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What…?”

Eren, with all his youthful confidence, began to speak earnestly.

“When I think about you, I get a weird feeling.”

“That’s called an erection.”

“No! Not only that! Maybe it’s because you’re pretty small, but I have this really strong feeling like I need to protect you. Like I want to be by your side, you know?” 

A vein in Levi’s head began to throb. 

‘This kid….he comes into my house, bites me and wrecks my back, tells me I’m short, and tells me I need to be protected? Is he serious right now? I could floor him in a fight.’

“I thought when it was safe, we would have some kind of sexual relationship only. But over the last few months, my feelings aren’t like I want that kind of thing. I think I want more than just that, you know?”

Levi thought for a few seconds. Surely, he understood Eren, as he felt somewhat similar. He took a few seconds to analyse Eren’s face, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. It came second nature 

“I’ve been feeling that way too. But, do you really think it would work out, Eren? I’m sixteen years older than you, wouldn’t that displease your parents?” 

Turning his head to face Levi’s stomach, Eren’s fingers began to gently touch the bruised and marked skin on his teachers hips and side. 

“No idea. They’re dead.”

‘Fuck.’ Levi’s mouth instantly dried up, his eyes leaving Eren to look directly at the wall ahead of him. He really wasn’t expecting that answer. It seemed they were more similar than he had first suspected.

“I-I’m sorry for bringing that up.” 

Smiling, Eren continued to touch at the little bite marks on the others legs. 

“Don’t worry about it professor. They died when I was really young, so I can’t remember. It’s not been a problem. I guess, in the grand scheme of things, it helps, since I have less I need to explain to them. So it isn’t something you need to be concerned with when considering me as a partner.” 

Without much thinking, Levi ran a hand down Eren’s cheek, gently rubbing a thumb along his jawline. A hint of facial hair was coming through, and it was somewhat spikey and prickly to the touch. 

“Still. Even if you’re not worried about your parents. Aren’t you worried about your friends and other people around you? Wouldn’t it embarrass you to be with a guy older than you? What about when I turn 40? You’ll be 24. That’s a huge gap Eren. Surely you can find a better ma-” Before Levi could say what he wanted to say, Eren had sat up, placing both hands on his professors face, and using both thumbs to cover up his mouth. He was perched up in front of him, his green eyes in full focus on the man in front of him. A thick layer of painful frustration was plastered on his face. 

“What’s your problem? You’re always saying stuff like that. ‘I’m too old’ and ‘you should find someone better’ or whatever. I didn’t choose to like you, it just happened naturally. And you like me too, right sir?” 

Eren removed his thumbs to allow Levi to talk. Put on the spot like that, the older man didn’t know how to respond. Should he tell him the truth…? Or should he lie, and save them both a rocky and unstable relationship caused by external forces and generation gaps. 

“I…” 

Levi wanted to avert his gaze, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the gleaming green eyes that were staring right through him. 

“Eren I…”

Eren did nothing but simply look on ahead at him, waiting on a response. 

“Do you really love me?” 

“I do.”

“Do you know what love is? You’re just a kid.”

“I do.” 

“And you want to seriously date me?”

“I do.”

“And you don’t mind the fact I’m way older than you?”

“I don’t.” 

“And you’re not going to just get bored of me within a few months when the tabooism of our relationship wears off, break up with me, and piss off?” 

Eren replied with a soft kiss to his professors lips. Although the kiss was intended to be just a reassuring embrace, as Levi saw his students face coming closer, he instinctively opened up his lips, letting their tongues intertwine. It was longer than expected, and it was teasing enough to cause the older man to develop a semi hard on, and to add to Eren’s morning erection which he had skillfully hidden. 

When the two pulled away, Eren’s hands were still on his teachers cheeks.

“If I’m stupid enough to let someone as smart and kind and handsome as you go, then I’ll be the one who suffers, not you. You’d just be losing a dumb kid. But still, I want you to give this dumb kid a chance.” 

Closing his eyes, and relaxing his head in the others hands, Levi took a deep breath in. This was going to be tough. Either way, it was going to be hard. Not only would Eren need to spend a good while breaking away at the walls within Levi’s heart, he would also need to be strong enough to bear most of the criticism from others. A gay couple was one thing, but a gay couple with an age difference, where they slept together when they were still student and teacher? That was going to be a burden. 

“When I finish up as a teacher here, I’ll let you take me up as your…”

Eren’s eyes brightened up, and a goofy smile developed.

“My boyfriend?”

Levi flicked at the others forehead.

“No! We’re not 15 Eren! Neither of us are ‘boys,’ least of all me. I’ll let you take me up as your partner.” 

Rubbing at his forehead, Eren nodded. 

“And I can take you out on dates?” 

Sitting back and holding his arms, Levi begrudgingly nodded. 

“And we can go on vacation together?”

Another nod.

“I can kiss you? Hold your hand?” 

Yet another nod. 

“And I can make love to you all we want?” 

Levi shot his foot up, gently kicking Eren in the face. 

“Make love!? Are you a kid!? Who says ‘make love’!?” 

“Professor! You’re so mean to me. I said it like that because it sounds gentler. I need to be gentler with you, since I don’t want to hurt your back! Don’t older people have backache?” By the sounds of his voice Eren was being genuine. His inexperience and youthful naivety was really showing, but it was clear to Levi he was trying his best. But still, it was annoying. 

Sitting up, Levi towered over the other, the look in his eye was enough to make Eren flinched.

‘Did I say something wrong…?’ 

“So not only am I small and need ‘protecting’ but I also need to be taken care of because of my back!? Eren I’m thirty six not sixty three you stupid shit! Is our first date going to be a care home, huh!?” This kid was seriously aggravating, he thought. But still. Although he was dumb, impulsive, a little too honest, and worryingly unaware of a lot of things, he was the most genuine person Levi had come across in a long time. That kind of youthful stupidity and energy was such a stark contrast to Levi’s strong level headedness and pessimistic maturity, that it seemed the two needed each other to fully function as a whole. 

As Eren struggled to figure out what he was going to say, and Levi was flicking Eren’s forehead continuously, the sound of footsteps could be heard just outside the door. 

Two loud knocks could be heard on the door. The sound sent shivers up Levi’s spine, and it snapped him straight back to reality. 

“Levi? Are you in? I need to go over some things with you.” 

It was Erwin’s voice. Eren recognised it, and he nervously looked up at his professor. 

“Is that…?” Eren whispered. 

Levi got up, taking Eren by the wrist and pointed to the clothes that were laying in a pile on his floor. 

“Wait Erwin. I’m just getting dressed.” 

He then turned to Eren.

“Pick them up, and go stand in the bathroom. Don’t make a single sound, you hear me? We’ll continue this conversation when he’s done. If you make any sound to let him know you’re here our sex life will be reversed forever and you will be the one with my dick up in you. You understand?” His voice was a whisper, but every ounce of aggression that he intended could be easily heard.

Eren gulped and nodded, silently picking up his clothes and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door. 

When Levi had finished putting on a black sweater and some shorts, he rummaged around in his medicine cabinet for a face mask, putting it on before opening the door. 

“Sorry that took so long. I’m not feeling good today.” 

Erwin smiled, holding up a bag of vitamin drinks and some medicine, innocently waiting on being invited into Levi’s apartment. 

“What are they for?” Levi asked, taking the bag and motioning for him to come in.

“You seemed pretty intoxicated last night. I thought you’d need them. I’m not surprised you’re not feeling well today. You’re not getting any younger Levi, you need to look after yourself.” 

Placing the drinks in the fridge, Levi nodded.

“Whatever you say.”

Erwin took his shoes off, and walked over to the computer desk, sitting down in the swivel chair and looked around the room.

“Are you okay? It’s not like you to have your bed messed up, and not to be dressed at this time in the morning?” 

‘Fuck.’ Levi thought.

Erwin was a master of reading situations and analysing rooms, and he had known Levi longer than anyone else he knew. He would absolutely know something was up. Not to mention, the room still had a lingering scent of sex from the night before. 

Closing the fridge door, Levi nodded, and shuffled over to the bed where he sat down on the edge. 

“I’m fine. Just exhausted. If you’re here to talk about the project, then perhaps we should leave it for now. I’d like to go back to bed.” 

Erwin nodded, signally a gesture that he understood. 

“I didn’t need to talk about anything in particular, other than the fact that everything is fine and we will be leaving the university as professors from now. Our case comes up in two months time, so be ready for that. Arrests will be made this afternoon by the deputy department.”

Levi nodded. He really didn’t want this kind of information to be leaked to Eren, who was thankfully doing a top notch job of being silent in the bathroom. But there was no way to help this sort of thing.

“You’ll also move out of here within the next week or so, back to your real house. That should take a load off your mind.”

“A load off my mind? I don’t care if I live here or in my house. It doesn’t make much difference.” 

Erwin smiled a little, got up, went to the fridge, removing a vitamin drink from it and tossing it over to Levi. 

“Wouldn’t your wife be glad that you’re back?” 

Catching it with one hand, Levi tutted. It was hard to keep up with these lies, and it was tough on his psyche lying to Erwin. But it was the most comfortable option.

“Sure. I guess she would.” 

Sitting back down in the chair, Erwin picked up a pen from the desk and twiddled it between his fingers.

“Was she here last night?”

“Huh?” Levi mumbled between sips from the bottle. 

“Your wife. Was she here last night? It seems like...that sort of thing took place.” 

There Erwin was, with his top class analysis. Levi screwed the cap on the bottle and crossed his legs. 

“No, she wasn’t. I’m just a rough sleeper. Move around a lot.” 

Licking his lips, indicating he was thinking rather deeply over what Levi had just said, Erwin sat back in the seat. 

“Is that so. Interesting. And the fact that you have love bites and bruises on you is purely coincidental?” 

Closing his eyes and sighing, Levi ran a hand through his hair. This surely was getting stressful. He could just imagine Eren, with his ear against the bathroom door, biting his lip, silently cursing himself for being so rough.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Levi. It’s your personal life. But we’ve known each other for years now. I can tell when something isn’t right.” 

“I’m having an affair.” 

The words that left his mouth seemed rather excessive. Surely telling Erwin he wasn’t married and instead was gay, would be easier.   
...but the stain of being branded a cheater would be better to deal with in the long run, more so than being a homosexual. 

“Is that the case? I see.” 

Levi could feel Erwin’s eyes searching everywhere on his body, analysing every movement, twitch, gesture. This guy was an expert. He was born to be a detective. This whole situation reeked of shit. 

“Women don’t often leave marks like that though. Especially not women our age. It’s more likely for me to leave those kinds of prints on my wife, rather than vice versa.” 

“I have a weird fetish. That’s all. My wife doesn’t like it, so I’m having an affair with a younger girl who’ll do that kind of thing.” 

Just what the fuck was he saying…? The way he said this so plainly with a blank expression was gross. Levi was talking total bullshit. A fetish!? Not to mention that this was out of his character to disclose personal information like this so freely. The very fact he was answering would raise more suspicion that something darker was behind it.

“I see. You’re being very honest this morning, Levi. It’s unusual for you.”

The two of them sat in silence for a little while. Levi was staring at the wall in front of him, while Erwin continued to fidget with the pen and glance over at his coworker. Finally, the taller man spoke up.

“You know that I know, so why don’t you be honest with me? Lying is disrespectful, you know that.”

Levi looked down at his hands. For the first time in a long time, they were shaking, the veins in the back were twitching as his heart race increased. 

“How…” he finally looked up and stared Erwin in the face. “How long have you suspected?” 

Erwin smiled and put a hand on his chin, thinking.

“Well, I’ve always had an inclination. When you first told me about your wife all those years ago, I felt you made it up on the spot. Not to mention you never talk about her or show a picture of her. In addition, she used to be called Jennifer, and now her name is Carol. So, I felt like you really were not being honest with me then.” 

Levi tutted at his own stupidity and incompetence. 

“I once saw a card for a gay bar in your wallet when you paid for our lunch, about a year or so ago, and I noticed you had a gay dating app on your phone, but that was well over five years ago now. So, I figured the wife story was a lie.” 

Levi stood up, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. His back still hurt from before, and a new headache was forming.

“So you knew that I was gay. What does it matter? Do I need to tell you these things? If I don’t, then I’m lying to you? Maybe I just didn’t want to tell you about my sexuality. It isn’t a big deal. Why bang on about my wife, just to get a reaction from me? Huh?” 

Erwin stood up too, crossing his arms and glancing over his coworker.

“No. It’s your choice, and I don’t think any differently about you. I’ve known you were gay for the past five or so years, after all. I had hoped you’d tell me in your own time." Erwin's face changed from his usual relaxed and smiling self, and was now showing a strong, serious kind of expression that told Levi something important was about to happen. "But the reason I’m mentioning this now, is because of the student standing in your bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween y'all. i wrote all this chapter in a single day. i've got another cold, and i had the choice of continuing to watch naruto's war arc (shitty) or writing another chapter (good idea) so i went with this! it's longer than i thought so i think this fic will have another 2 or 3 chapters left! all will come to a head soon! also, the way i imagine levi saying "I'm having an affair" is really funny in my head. i hope the humor of this chapter is easy to pick up on :)


	11. The Truth Comes Out

The way that Erwin was standing, it seemed like he was an angry father, disappointed in his son, staring down at the shorter man, his thick eyebrows burrowed down into a strong frown, his fingers tapping against his folded arms. The room was full of a thick awkwardness that extended into the bathroom, where Eren was stood in his underwear, back against the door, his face in his hands.

‘That’s it. We’ve been caught. Levi is gonna get fired and I’m gonna be expelled. It’s a good thing my sorry ass doesn’t have any parents to disappoint.’ 

Back in the main room, Levi removed the mask from his face, and steadied himself. Whatever was to come, he would just have to deal with it. Running a now stable hand through his hair again, he too stood up, placing both hands on his hips, and he looked up at his coworker. 

“What about the student in my bathroom? How did you know? Is this because of the cameras you put in my bedroom, Erwin?” 

Sighing and loosening the tie around his neck, Erwin removed his coat, a sign that he’d be staying for a while to talk. Although Erwin knew all that there was to know about Levi’s body language, Levi also had an upper hand at knowing everything about Erwin. Although Erwin had been his superior for all these years, the two always acted on equal grounds. The taller man never considered Levi as less than him, and it was evident that this conversation would go smoother because of the mutual understanding. 

“I had a camera put in your room, as that was what the deputy office had asked. I too had a camera in my apartment.” 

Impatiently tapping at his sides, Levi bit his lip, his tone of voice deepening. 

“And you decided not to tell me this because…?” 

“We’ve worked together for years Levi. I had trusted you would have already known a camera would be placed in your room. In addition, I didn’t have a chance to tell y-” Erwin was cut off with Levi storming forward, his fists once again grabbing at the taller mans collar, pushing his back against the desk. A look of surprise could be seen for a brief moment on his face, but there was no resistance. The two had often joked about who would win in a physical fight between them. Levi was shorter, yes, but he held a lot more physical strength in his legs and upper arms. In addition, he was a lot more agile and faster than the other. Not like it would come to a physical fight. After all, what good would that do?

“So you’ve been watching me throughout these months, right? You sick fuck! What good was it watching your own coworker who’s working the same case as you?!”

Erwin smiled, a hand coming up to grip around the fist that was around his collar. 

“I only watched you once, when someone from HQ mentioned you were acting strangely, Levi. I only saw you do that sort of thing once.” 

His face reddening, Levi couldn’t help but let his emotions get the best of him. He punched the taller man in the right cheek, causing Erwin’s face to instantly bruise where the blow was, a small drop of blood coming from his cheek. Other than the physical response, there was no reaction. He still had that calm and cool look. But Levi was not buying any of it. Erwin was a good man, but Levi would not put it past him to do something sick and twisted to gain an upper hand.

“And you saw what happened last night, right?”

There was no reply. Erwin was clearly mulling over what to say.

Their eye contact continued to intensify. Levi was bubbling with rage, he was ready to knee this guy in the balls for putting cameras in his own room, his leg was tense, waiting for what the other guy was going to say.

Finally, Erwin opened his mouth.

“Eren, why don’t you come out of the bathroom now. It’s safe, nothing bad is going to happen to you.” 

There was a moment of hesitation. Levi’s eyes quickly glanced over at the bathroom door. Erwin now knew Levi and Eren had been together. No matter how much explaining Levi did, he knew what they did was unacceptable. If it was possible, he was going to try to take the blame himself, suffer the repercussions alone, and ensure Eren would be able to continue his degree.

“Eren! You heard him! Get your ass out here!” 

“B-But sir, I…”

In the rush of getting into the bathroom earlier, Eren had only been able to pick up his boxers from the floor, and had left the shirt and trousers behind the bed where they had been thrown. 

“Get out!” Levi’s grip tightened on Erwin’s collar, ensuring a physical altercation between Eren and his coworker wouldn’t break out. 

“I...okay…” Eren sighed, opening up the bathroom door, stepping out into the room where both men were standing, Erwin being pushed against the desk, a punch mark on his cheek, Levi furiously staring at both of them. The embarrassment of standing there in his boxers immediately faded when he read the situation. It was tense indeed.

“Hi Eren.” Erwin smiled, his back still pressed against the table, and Levi’s hands still tightly gripping his collar. He looked rather used to this kind of treatment, and he seemed to be calm and relaxed.

“P-Professor, you two are…” his brain struggled to find words to say for this situation. “...this is…”

“Awkward? Well, I think so too.” The way that Erwin calmly reacted to everything was rather terrifying. His cool and collected nature was not what you’d expect to see in this level of argument. “Levi, please don’t have your knee so close to my balls. I really don’t want to be kicked there today.” 

The veins in Levi’s hands were beginning to protrude, as his grip tightened and he bit his lip, trying not to knee him in the crotch.

“And I didn’t want my sex life to be watched by my coworker who didn’t tell me there were cameras in my room, spying on me!” 

Eren’s face flushed with a look of complete embarrassment. 

“Y-ou...he saw!?” He placed both hands on his head and stared up at the ceiling. 

“There were also cameras in your room, Eren. There’s recorded footage of you talking about your professor in a very inappropriate way.” Erwin noted, 

Eren groaned, a look of total despair on his face.

“Seriously!?” 

Grabbing Levi’s arms, Erwin tightly pushed the other off of him, fixing his collar and running a hand through his hair. 

“You both think I’m this bad guy, but you haven’t even heard anything I have to say. Levi, Eren doesn’t know about the project, does he?” 

Levi shook his head, folding his arms, Eren looking confused.

“Project…?” 

Erwin removed a business card from his pocket and passed it over to Eren, who awkwardly moved closer, an arm covering up his nippples, and taking the card. He glanced over it, Erwin’s full name written on it, with the words “Commander Investigator” written on it. Looking over at Levi, he was about to ask him what this was about, when Levi walked over to his desk, taking out his own card from the top drawer and handed it over to Eren. On his, is read “Assistant Commissioner of Investigation.”

Holding both cards in his hands, and looking at both repeatedly, he still couldn’t understand what was going on. 

“Eren, up until now you’ve believed Levi and I to be professors at your university. But that isn’t the case. We belong to a police investigation. We were assigned a job to look into a forced sex ring at your university.” Erwin’s tone had switched from light hearted to a deeper, more serious tone. 

“S-Sex ring!? Police officers…?” Eren was so confused. Not only had Erwin witness him and Levi have sex, he was now saying they weren’t professors and were both some kind of FBI agent.

Levi nodded, resting his back against the table. He had calmed down a little, and was running both hands through his hair, brushing his bangs from his face, as the previous fight had caused his forehead to sweat.

“That’s right. Teachers blackmailed students into sexual relationships, and threatened their place at the university, or a failed degree if they refused. It was an illegal attempt to ensure the university’s ranking was held and an abuse of power. In addition to teaching you and your classmates, I was investigating this along with Erwin.”

Eren’s eyes and mouth were wide open, his throat closed up, and he had no idea how to respond. 

“Of course, we couldn’t tell you, as that would blow our cover. To help the investigation, we put cameras in the areas where most of the teachers and students who participated in that kind of thing. You happened to be at the center of that area, and you too had your movements recorded, in case you were involved,” Erwin spoke up, and pointed a thumb towards Levi standing next to him.

“Levi was assigned to watch the footage. He watched your footage too. I had suspicions when there was a report of Levi was acting inappropriately towards your footage.” 

Levi tutted, kneeing Erwin in the shin. “‘Acting inappropriately’ - just say what it was clearly. Eren isn’t that smart to understand nuances.” Levi turned his head to Eren, who was looking like a deer in headlights. “I was jerking off to your footage whenever you were jerking off as well. That’s not allowed, and Erwin probably saw us last night too. Having sex with someone we were loosly investigating is obviously against the rules, not to mention I just did what we were trying to stop in the first place.” 

Erwin closed his eyes, nodded, and sighed. Although he was the most confrontational, it was clear he felt uncomfortable in this kind of situation. Hearing his professional coworker talk about how he had touched himself over another man was not something he was used to hearing.

Scratching the back of head, Eren placed the cards on the side table, and looked over at Erwin. 

“But you were watching Levi too, right? Why would you watch your own coworker? Why’d they put a camera in the investigators house?” 

Levi’s eyes opened up a little, and he really took in what Eren was saying. For whatever reason, Eren was speaking some sense. It was unheard of for an investigator to also be watched. The only people that they had the rights to watch were people being investigated. In his anger and embarrassment earlier, Levi hadn’t really taken in what Erwin was saying.

“That’s right, Erwin, he’s right. Why would HQ put cameras in both our apartments? That wouldn’t help the investigation at all.” Levi’s fingers lightly tapped the table behind him. Eren looked surprised that Levi had agreed with him, and both men turned their heads to the senior investigator. 

Erwin shifted in his stance, and laid on a thick smirk. 

“Well Eren, you got me there. You sure are smarter than you look.” He straightened his back, and cracked his neck before continuing. 

“I wasn’t told to put cameras in your room Levi. I had them installed secretly when the other cameras were installed. I specifically watched you to track your behaviour, as I suspected something strange was going on between you and Eren.”

Hearing this information, Eren’s fists tightened, his eyes squinting in anger, but he knew there was nothing he could do to make this kind of situation better. 

“If you and Eren were dating, it might have put our entire investigation at a disadvantage. I had to keep an eye on you.”

The room fell silent, and Levi and Eren both closed their eyes, gritting their teeth. Levi was not good at verbal arguments, and was better at getting his point across through a more physical interaction, however he couldn’t keep attacking his coworker like this. 

Luckily for him, Eren was feeling a very similar way, and he was ready to take the lead investigator on.

“But what you did is illegal, right? Putting in cameras without the authority. Spying on your coworker and watching him do those things, doesn’t that make you pretty disgusting?”

Erwin’s eyebrow raised, and the smile was removed from his face. 

“Oh? But Levi was also watching you do those things.”

Eren shook his head. “He was told to do it by you. It was part of the investigation. You watched him because you thought he was doing something that was his own private business, while also making him feel bad by talking about his ‘wife.’ What you’ve done is much worse.” 

Levi was pleasantly surprised. It was unusual for someone to stick up for him and try to defend him. Although Levi felt the same way Eren did, it was flattering that this younger man would go out his way to express this. The look on Eren’s face was the most serious Levi had ever seen him have, and it was clear he was feeling a great deal of injustice on his behalf. 

“Eren, you’ve got this wrong. I wasn’t given exact permission by my superiors to specifically watch Levi, but I have the authority and power to make decisions and do things which will benefit the investigation. I deemed the cameras in Levi’s room as necessary to our work, as if you were having a sexual relationship, it could have messed up the outcome of the past six months worth of effort by both me and Levi.”

Sighing loudly, Levi pushed himself away from the desk, and walked around to the side of the bed, picking up the remainder of Eren’s clothes, and began to fold them onto the messed up bed. 

“In any case, Erwin, I’m pissed off at what you did. But I understand why you did it.” This conversation was not one that could be easily won by either involved. Erwin was a master of conversation and arguments, and Eren was hot headed and stubborn. Neither of them would benefit from talking any further.

“Wha-?” Eren’s mouth opened wide, pointing to the taller man next to the desk. “You...you’re accepting it?”

Levi shook his head as he piled up the clothed neatly on top of each other. “He’s my boss. No matter what I think, he had the authority to do it, and I can’t dispute it.”

He turned to Erwin, who was now looking a little more comfortable. 

“More importantly, feel free to report my actions to HQ. But do not do so in a way that will result in Eren’s university and peers finding out. He must not be expelled, do you hear me?” 

A groan came from Eren was he was about to dispute what Levi had said, but the commanding voice of Erwin interrupted him.

“I can assure you Eren will not face any repercussions,” Erwin shifted his weight from the table to stand up,unfolded his arms and tightened up his tie around his neck. “Don’t worry Eren. No one will find out. I can make sure of that.”

Turning towards Levi, Eren went to speak but was stopped by his professors finger press up against his lips. Levi handed him his clothes with his free hands, and looked up into his eyes. He seemed calm, and gave off an assertive kind of attitude that whatever was going to happen would happen. 

“Don’t argue with him. I was unprofessional and I have to face the consequences. That’s how it is.” He removed his finger from Eren’s mouth, and immediately Eren grabbed his hand, the expression on the younger boys face changing to a grave form of sadness that showed through in the tearing up green eyes that were now focused on the smaller man in front of him. 

“You’re...you’re not going to be fired...are you?” 

Levi shrugged. “Who knows? I’ve no idea how HQ will deal with this. I could be fired, or I could be slapped on the wrist and told not to do it again. Beats me.” 

Eren’s grip around Levi’s hand tightened. “So because of me you might...lose your job…?”

The strong yet trembling grip of his hand, along with the few solo tears running down Eren’s flushed face told Levi just how seriously guilty Eren was feeling. 

‘This kid...he cares too much about me.’ 

Gently slapping at Eren’s face a few times to wake him up from the growing drowning feeling of his emotions he was clearly experiencing, Levi pressed his hand against the hot and wet cheek of his lover.

“This isn’t your fault. It’s my burden to bare. If I could have been more mature and waited until the investigation was over, then we’d not be in this situation. Now, please put your clothes on.” 

As Eren was in the bathroom putting his clothes on, Levi stood and drank from a bottle of water, Erwin standing once again against the desk, thinking, watching him. 

“He seems to really care about you. I’m surprised.” 

“He does care about me. He was planning on dating me when I was finished up at the university.” Levi placed the bottle back in the fridge, wiped his chin and gave Erwin a grin. “If you had watched the footage from this morning and not just last night, you’d be able to know that even gay people can feel that kind of way.”

Biting his lip and frowning, Erwin cleared his throat. “I’m not saying gay people can’t. I’m just saying you’re a very unlikely couple. I’d never think you’d be the type to throw your job away for the sake of a 20 year old.”

Levi closed the fridge, stretching his arms behind his back. “Oh, so I’ve thrown my job away? Are you planning on having me fired, Erwin?” 

“Not at all, the opposite. It’s my job to tell HQ, but I will do everything in my power to ensure they don’t fire you. After all, I was worried it would interfere with the outcome of our investigation, and it hasn’t affected our work in the slightest.” 

When all was said and done, Eren was dressed, Levi and Erwin had agreed to see each other at the office the following Monday, and Erwin had left, the two remaining men sat on the bed. Eren was clearly still shaken up by the mornings happenings, and was mostly silent, staring down at his feet, his fingers fidgeting with the bed sheets. 

Levi simply sat beside him, his elbows on his spread open knees, his gaze never leaving the wall in front of him. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you about my real job.” 

“You don’t have to apologise. I understand why you didn’t. I’m the one who’s sor-”

Eren was cut off by a gentle kiss on his cheek, which brought him out of his self hating trance. Levi’s lips were softly touching his face, and he closed his eyes to try and shake himself from his thoughts.

“You don’t need to apologise. I went into this knowing the dangers. Plus, I need to thank you for sticking up for me. Not many people would be brave enough to stand up against Erwin, but you did it.” 

Turning his head, Eren cupped Levi’s chin his hands and planted a kiss on the older mans lips, before pressing their foreheads together. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I’d just hate myself forever if I knew I had been the reason you lost your job.” 

Levi relaxed and let his weight merge into Eren’s, their heads resting upon each other. “I doubt I’ll lose my job. But whatever happens with that, will you wait until all of this has blown over? It’ll be easier for us to see each other when this has calmed down and I receive my punishment from HQ.” 

Nodding, Eren took a deep breath in. 

“I’ll wait for you.” 

‘But I won’t let you get fired. I won’t let them punish you for something that wasn’t your fault. It’s my fault that we even slept together. I’m going to do whatever it takes to make sure you’re not harmed for my stupidity.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this took a bit longer as i wasnt sure how exactly to go about having Erwin Levi and Eren all interact. I had to rewrite it a few times! Also, my wifi is SOOoOoOooOoO fucking bad and long story short I hate technology. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think there will be one or two more chapters in this before I move on to another SNK fic I've been planning :) 
> 
> Also, thank you guys for your comments <3 I read every single one and it really motivates me to keep writing this fic! <3 so let me know what you think of this one too, okay? :) 
> 
> Also! I hope it comes across that Erwin isn't a super bad guy haha He's just a serious guy about his job


	12. Eren's Conviction and Levi's Promise

The clock on Erwin’s desk in his office ticked away, the air filter in the room puffing out moisture into the air which had been dried out with the AC. It was the middle of July, and the heat was becoming intense. He was sitting at his desk, paperwork piling up in front of him, the AC and fan on blast, and a handkerchief in hand, wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his face and chest. 

As he stared at his computer, the things he needed to do listed on the side of his desk, his mind wandered to many places. His shoulders and chest ached from the work out he had done at the gym earlier in the morning, and his hands continued to fidget with the fountain pen between his fingers.

It had been an entire month since Levi and he had left the university, and their case was being processed for August. The case was successful, like most of the cases Erwin and Levi had done together. Over ten arrests had been made and there was an abundance of evidence gathered, with a clear outcome already predicted of full convictions. He and Levi worked so well together that they were almost always sent out to the most difficult cases.

But since that day, he and Levi had continued their professional relationship. Levi’s office was right next to Erwin’s. They talked regularly about their work, Levi had helped Erwin with paperwork and Erwin had stayed the whole night with Levi as they rushed together to finish some reports and sign off documents. They didn’t bring up what had happened. Levi didn’t seem any different.

Erwin was different though. Seeing his coworker behave in such an out of character way, was ...confusing. Having seen Levi on his hands and knees, choking on a younger mans dick, the way he spread his legs like a girl and turned into a complete mess of a human underneath another man. It confused Erwin. He had no idea Levi would be that type of person in his personal life. Each time the two of them saw each other, that was all that Erwin could think of for a solid few seconds. When Levi spoke, with the same tone of voice as he did with those lustful yearnings, all Erwin heard was the way the smaller man gasped by Eren’s movements.

It was a strange sensation he had. It was juxtaposing. Confusing. Not what he was expecting. But above all, the very thought of these memories were making him sweat more than the heat was. 

His phone rang. Jumping a little out of his daydreams, he quickly pressed the button for the loud speaker. 

“Erwin speaking,” he said as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Erwin, it’s Mike. The kid is back again at reception.”

Sighing, Erwin took a sip from his water bottle to soften his throat. ‘Him again…’

“What’s he saying?”

There was a moment where Mike put the phone down to yell - “Oi! Kid! Don’t touch that. Get over here. What is it you want now?” 

After a brief few seconds of silence, Mike came back to the call. “He’s saying he has incriminating evidence to talk to you about.” 

“Then give him to one of the new officers. Take him in for an interview.” 

“No, I’ve tried that. He wants to talk to you specifically. He said it has to be you.”

“I’m not the type of person who interviews people. We have junior officers for that.” Erwin sighed. For the last four weeks, a boy had been showing up day in and day out demanding to speak with him. He had no idea why or who it was. 

“Mike, take his name down and his phone number. Tell him I’m busy.” Erwin spun around in his chair, still playing with his pen. 

“Alright. Kid, what’s your name? Commander Erwin is busy right now. 

Huh? Eren? How’d you spell that?” 

Erwin stopped the chair from spinning with his foot. His eyes opened up with curiosity, and he quickly changed the call from loud speaker and picked up the phone.

“Mike? His name is Eren? What does he look like?” 

Erwin could tell Mike had his innocently confused face on as he looked the boy up and down, trying to describe him.

“Uh...he’s...6’2...brown hair...uh...green eyes...looks kind of pissed off… h-hey! I told you not to touch the stuff on my desk kid! Jeez you piss me off.”

There was no doubt about it. That was Eren. 

“Mike, let him come up. Bring him to my office right now.” 

“Wha…? Why the sudden change?” 

Erwin hung up the phone. He cleared his desk, put his paperwork in his briefcase and his laptop in the locked desk drawer, and poured two cups of coffee, placing both in front of him. 

‘What does he want…? It’s been him that’s been bothering me and Mike the last month, what kind of crap does he want to start now?’ 

The heavy three knocks from Mike commanded an answer, and Erwin released the door lock from the remote on his desk, allowing Mike to come in, holding Eren by the arm. Bending down to enter, Mike’s tall frame dragged the shorter man in too, his slightly bothered facial expression showing how annoyed he was at Erwin. Eren on the other hand silently looked around the room, trying to pull away from Mike’s strong hold.

“The kid’s been nothing but a pain in the ass to me this last month. Why’d you not let him come up the first day? Why are you talking to him now? You made him coffee!?” 

Seeing Eren’s face for the first time since the three of them had been in Levi’s old apartment, Erwin was now flooded with images of Eren from the recording. The way the younger boy had been able to so easily control Levi, the way he so adoringly gripped at him, the cocky way he’d request things from him. Erwin’s brows deepened into a frown.

“Thanks Mike. Just let him sit down. I’ll explain later.” 

Turning away and loosening his grip from Eren’s arm, Mike shrugged and left the room, allowing Eren to sit down in front of the Commander. 

“Eren. Long time no see. How can I help you?”

By the looks of things, Eren was pretty flustered, but a look of strong relief was on his face. The way he sat confidently in front of him, in an old hoodie, his hair flicked up in several places, the hints of facial hair on his cheeks, he looked like such a typical university student. He did not look like the type Levi could ever fall for. Levi had one of the highest ranks in the police task force. He had won multiple awards for the cases he had cracked. He wore suits and fitted pants and drank nothing but black tea or whiskey. Yet he had, for some reason, risked everything he had gained in life to date this scruffy looking kid who probably spent most of his time sucking on seven eleven ice pops. 

“I want to report a crime I committed.” Eren’s voice was direct, his tone serious, and the way he spoke was as if he had rehearsed what he was to say several times.

Erwin’s brow raised naturally as he took a sip of coffee, resting his chin on his hand. “Oh? And what crime is it that you’ve committed?” 

Eren’s hands were playing with the strings on his hoodie. ‘Why is he wearing a hoodie in this weather?’ Erwin thought.

“That night, Levi didn’t sleep with me through his own free will. I forced him. So he shouldn’t be convicted of unprofessionalism, I should be the one who goes to jail for forcing him.” 

Lazily taking another sip of coffee and sighing, Erwin continued to look at the boy in front of him. “Is that so? So you’re saying you forced Levi into sleeping with you?” 

Eren nodded, the look on his face as serious as ever.

“I see. So you’re saying you blackmailed him? Or was it rape? From the looks of the recorded footage, it seemed as if Levi was consenting to everything.”

Eren scratched the back of his head, looking down at his legs.

“I...I put something in his drink at the party which made him...like that…”

Placing his coffee cup down, Erwin scratched his cheek. The sound of the AC and fan blowing in the office was pretty loud, the sweat running down his neck made his skin hypersensitive. 

“So like a date rape drug?” 

Eren’s head shot up, and he nodded compliently. 

“Yes! Exactly! I put that in his drink and then I took him back to my place. He had no control over it.”

Stretching a hand to get some note paper, Erwin shifted his position and crossed his legs, propping his knee against the table and resting his paper against it, popping open his fountain pen with his mouth.

“Right. Okay. So you’re saying Levi shouldn’t be penalised for having sex with someone involved in an investigation because you drugged him and forced him to sleep with you?” Erwin began to doodle on the paper, but made it seem like he was taking notes.

Eren nodded happily. 

“Where did you get the date rape drug?”

“Dark web.”

“What was the name of the drug?”

“No idea.”

“You know…” Erwin was lightly tracing a picture of a horse on his notepaper. “Date rape drugs knock the victim out completely. If you bought a drug that made someone sexually attracted to you, that would be the first time I’ve heard of such a drug. Levi was totally conscious during that event.”

Eren scratched at his stubble covered chin.

“Um...it was a…”

“In addition, Eren. I’ve seen the footage several times over. Levi consented very clearly, even though he was rather drunk. I have no belief you drugged him. As a matter of fact, the footage of Levi masturbating over you totals to about an hour and a half of video. It was obvious the two of you had something going on before hand.”

The look on Eren’s face shifted from obedience to frustration. His fists tightened within themselves and his eyebrows buried down. 

“But I assume you’re trying to say this in hopes of Levi not getting in trouble, Eren. Am I correct?” Erwin stopped drawing on his paper, his eyes instantly connecting with the boy in front of him, who was now clearly analysing what he should say next. 

“You didn’t force Levi to do anything, and you did not spike his drink to force him either. From the way you both behaved, the two of you were fully consenting adults. But, may I just inform you that falsely admitting to a crime is a crime within itself.” 

Eren’s hands rose up and he cupped his face between his fingers, rubbing at his eyes. A few tear drops ran down his wrists. Erwin sighed, putting down his notebook and pen and reached across the table to place a hand on the top of Eren’s head, giving it a gentle rub. 

At the age of almost forty, Erwin had two kids almost the same age as Eren. He understood that being twenty was a tough time, and Eren was clearly going through some sort of phase where he was wearing his emotions on his shoulder, and he took everything as his fault. 

“It’s embarrassing…” Eren began to speak, his voice wavering as he choked on the words.

“What is? Tell me.” Erwin could feel the heat from Eren’s forehead. He was getting warmer and warmer, and if he continued to heat up, along with the tears, it was apparent he may have a panic attack. 

He stood up, walking over to the tray on his side desk and poured a glass of water, before peeling Eren’s hands away from his face and placing the glass in his grip. 

“Drink some water and calm down. I’m going to listen to you, don’t worry. Take your jacket off too, you’ll be too hot.” 

Sitting down, Erwin made sure Eren drank all the water and removed his hoodie before he continued. 

“I...we met before he became a professor. We met at a bar I was working at, at the time and we slept together then. I really liked him, and I wanted to get to know him, but then he turned out to be a professor for my course and we couldn’t. But I was always trying to push for something, even when he said it was unsafe. We kissed in my car at the start of term. I feel like, if I had waited...if I had just been patient, he wouldn’t have slept with me that night, and he wouldn’t be in trouble. I feel like it’s all my fault, and I wouldn’t forgive myself if he lost his job. He isn’t fired already...is he…?” Eren removed some tissues from the box on Erwin’s desk and blew his nose. 

Erwin took another sip of coffee. 

“You’re very caring for a young boy. You were seriously willing to be convicted of rape just for the sake that Levi would still have his job?” 

Dabbing at his eyes with a fresh tissue, Eren nodded. 

‘What a good kid…’

Sitting back in his chair, Erwin rubbed at his forehead. He wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. The kid in front of him was very, very stupid at times, going so far as to admit to a crime he didn’t commit, but he was a sweet boy who needed some kind of consoling right now. Erwin was not the best at emotionally calming people down. It was one of his biggest flaws and one he realised he had when his own kids around Eren’s age complained at how terrible he was at it. 

“Is he in trouble?” Eren’s tears were calming down, but he continued to brush the tissue around the outside of his eye.

“Eren, I think it would be better if you speak with my current boss. He will explain things a lot better than I can.”

As Erwin stood up, Eren turned around in his chair, his face red from the heat and the constant rubbing he had been doing.

“S-sir! I don’t want to talk to your boss...if you got Levi fired I...I want to talk to you about it!” 

‘That’s right, you want to speak to me because you think I have the most control in this situation, and if I did get Levi fired, you’d want to throw something at me,’ Erwin thought to himself.

Picking up Eren’s hoodie and folding it over his arm, Erwin opened the door, holding it open and gesturing for Eren to go out with him.

“I absolutely know you’d rather speak with my boss right now. I promise you.” 

Although Erwin was the one who had caused the last month of Eren’s life to be filled with turmoil and despair, the younger boy couldn’t help but feel comfortable and at ease when he was with the commander. He had a unique softness to his voice and way of moving that put others into a trusting state. Not wanting to cause a scene and disagree, Eren stood up, shuffling his way out of the door, past Erwin, before he had his hoodie handed to him.

“Stay out here just now. I’ll let you know when you can come in.”

Erwin closed his door, tapping his pocket to make sure he had the key to get back in, and gave a few slight knocks on the door beside his. When the door was opened without anyone speaking from the inside, Erwin slid in as quickly as he could, leaving Eren in the hallway. 

The thick automatic door was sound proof, and the other five doors on that level were emulating an obvious silence that made it clear that security was something this building highly valued. Eren slumped against the door, his arms hugging his hoodie, although the lack of air conditioning in the hallway was making him regret bringing it along. It was boiling, and Eren’s clothes began to cling to his skin as he started to sweat. 

Although he had been close to a break down in Erwin’s office, Eren felt a great deal of relief. He had been going to the address that Erwin and Levi’s business cards had on them for the past month. Each day he attempted to meet with Erwin, in the hopes that he could convince him not to get Levi fired. The man at the front desk, who he had learnt was called Mike, would always pretend to call Erwin, tell him he was busy, and tell him to leave. But, Eren continued to go. Half way through the month, he was worried that he wouldn’t get to talk to Erwin in time before he reported about Levi’s activities. 

That sort of thing was what he chose to spend his summer vacation doing. Going to the investigation headquarters, bothering Mike for an hour, before heading home.

The lock of the door in front of him was opened from the inside, and Erwin came out. Holding the door open with his fingers, Erwin motioned for Eren to walk over.

“I want you to go and speak with my boss. He can explain things to you, as long as you promise you won’t be coming back here again. If you do, I'll have you charged. Do you promise?” 

Eren looked up at Erwin’s face. The older man was really handsome, he thought.

“Eren?”

“Y-yeah. I promise. I’m sorry for bothering you so much.” 

Erwin tapped Eren on the shoulder, but the large size of his hand and the brute force he had stored in his body made it feel closer to a whack than a patting. 

“Don’t apologise Eren. I wish you the best of luck.”

Erwin opened up the door, letting Eren take a step in under his arm before he closed the door, heading back towards his office.

The office was larger than Erwin’s, and had less things. The desk was in the centre back, in front of a large window, with very little on it. A teacup, a water bottle, a notebook, a pen. Along the sides of the room were bookshelves, neatly organised. However Eren’s eyes directly focused on the man who was now standing up, placing both hands on his desk, and leaning against it. 

“Eren…?”

Eren’s eyes widened. 

“Levi…?”

The older man moved past his desk and headed towards the younger boy, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a stern shake. 

“Why the fuck are you here? Did you try and get your ass arrested for no reason? Huh?!”

As Levi continued to shake at Eren, the younger boy look a look at the man he had been missing for so long. He was no longer wearing his regular shirt and sweater, but instead was in a white shirt and black tie, a thick black watch on his left wrist, a name tag lanyard around his neck. He looked like one of those stereotypical investigators that were main characters on late night TV crime shows. His hair had grown out a little, and his fringe could easily cover his eyes if it hadn’t been pinned up with a clasp. In addition, he had lost weight considerably. The thick muscles on his arms and chest seemed to be much, much thinner. 

“I…” Eren opened up his mouth, but a great lump in his throat stopped him from speaking. He didn’t really know where to begin, or what to say, what he needed to ask…

“Huh!? Is it true you wanted to go to prison just so I could keep some whack ass job? Eren? Are you stupid!?” With this, Levi’s hand rose up and gave him a small slap on the forehead. Levi seemed pretty mad. His rough shaking, the ingrained creases on his forehead, the infuriated scowl of his mouth, the tightness of his fingers on Eren’s shoulders. 

But seeing him there, in his office, his name tag around his neck, it gave Eren the relief he needed. Despite the pain on his head where he had been hit, he released the tension in his body, his muscles relaxing, and a kind of contentment filtering through his flesh as he began to smile. Seeing this, Levi stopped the shaking and stood back, sighing, and let his hands drop his sides. 

“Seeing you here now...does that mean you’re not fired?” 

Levi closed his eyes and gave them a gentle rub with his fingers, walking over to his desk and propping himself on it, sitting down at the corner of the large oak frame. 

“Eren. I can’t believe you came over here to try and get yourself convicted of rape just to save me. Do you think you’re some kind of hero, huh? Like I’m some helpless ass who can’t do anything for himself?” 

That look on his face was something like a disappointed father who was mad at his kid for drinking too much or something. At least, what Eren imagined a father would look like. 

“No! I...I don’t think you’re helpless! I just...I really didn’t want you to get in trouble! But you’re not answering my question. I’ve been worried sick!” 

Levi opened his mouth to speak, folding his arms, but he didn’t get a chance to talk. 

“And how can you call me stupid? I’ve been coming here every single day to do whatever I could so you wouldn’t get fired! I’ve hardly been sleeping...I can’t even eat properly...I’ve been waiting on your call but it wasn’t enough just to wait. If caring about someone like I do with you is stupid then I’m happy being a total idiot for the rest of my life. Levi you…” 

Eren began to cry again. Why he was crying, he wasn’t too sure. It was perhaps the toxic mix of pent up frustration, exhaustion, relief, and happiness. He was tired from the worry of the last month, angry he couldn’t do anything, worried about Levi, relieved he was still working, and happy to see him. All of these factors mixed themselves into his tears which were now flowing so naturally out of his eyes, 

“...you...suck…” 

He began to rub at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, his fingers clasping at his hair that hadn’t been cut in a while and was now brushing against his face. 

“...don’t...don’t be so mean to me…”

Uncrossing his arms, Levi’s back slumped down a little. He was still very pissed off. He couldn’t believe what Erwin had told him, but seeing how Eren wasn’t denying it, it had to be true. 

‘He’s just twenty…’ he thought. ‘I shouldn’t be so hard on him.’ 

Eren was clearly feeling sensitive, and Levi knew that a rough approach wouldn’t work on him. He cleared his throat, and let out a soft sigh.

“Eren,” Levi held out a hand. “Come over here.” 

Instinctively moving his foot to come over, Eren stopped himself and continued to sob into his arm. “No! You’ll just yell at me more for being stupid.” 

A vein in Levi’s head began to throb. Eren was the youngest guy Levi had ever been involved in, and he was not used to this kind of behaviour. With that being said, it was something from the bottom of his heart that he understood. 

“No, I promise I won’t. I’ll explain to you what’s going on. Just come over here.” Levi tried to change the monotonous tone of his voice into something more calming, the way Erwin often sounded, but he didn’t like the way his words came out. Still, they must have sounded at least a little bit more comforting, as they convinced Eren to wander over and stand, towering over him, his hands still covering his wet and flushed red face. 

Reaching up both hands to give the taller mans head a gentle rub, Levi rested his forehead on the other’s chest.

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you. I just need you to know that what you did was very, very dangerous and foolish, and I don’t want you doing anything that unsightly again. Do you understand?” 

Eren nodded. 

“Are you...in trouble?” 

Levi shook his head. He could feel the strong thumping of Eren’s heart on his forehead, and the thick heat which radiated from all his tears. 

“No, I’m not. If you calm down I’ll tell you.” 

Two arms were suddenly wrapped around the smaller man, as Eren let go of his face and pulled him closer, embracing him. He was still sniffling, but the lowering of his heart rate told Levi he was feeling a lot better hearing that. 

When Eren had let go, Levi sat him down in the chair opposite his desk, and made tea. He didn’t know if Eren wanted to drink, but he knew after that encounter he most definitely needed some. Placing both cups on the table, Levi sat down on his large leather office chair which was so big it seemed to eat up his entire frame. 

“Drink some tea Eren. You look like you’re coming out of a drug addiction with a face like that.” 

Pouting, Eren took the cup in both hands and took a sip. 

Picking up his own cup and drinking from it, Levi swallowed and glanced to the side. “I’m not in trouble Eren because Erwin didn’t report me.” 

Eren’s mouth and eyes opened up in disbelief.

“After doing some research into the matter, it was technically not illegal for me to sleep with you, as you were not involved in the crime. In addition, as I was not technically a teacher at the university, it was not against the rules for us to date. If Erwin had reported me, it would be him who would have gotten in trouble for unfairly recording me.” Levi sat back and took another sip of tea.

“As a result, he didn’t report me. I don’t blame his reasoning for his actions, but I’m still mad and embarrassed over the fact he saw that side of me.” 

Eren rubbed at his eyes, a few sounds coming from his mouth. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away at the beginning. I should have looked into this and realised we could have been together far sooner,” Levi said as he placed his cup down. “As a way of apology for interfering with my personal life, Erwin promoted me to a rank above him. It was something he had been meaning to do for a while but eventually did it after this whole ordeal. Today is my first day in this new position, and I was going to wait until the trials of those we arrested were over before I contacted you.” 

Smacking himself in the face lightly with both hands, Eren steadied himself in his chair. 

“So you’re not...you’re not in trouble? You won’t be fired because of me?” 

Levi shook his head.

“No, I won’t. Even if Erwin had reported it, I doubt I would have been fired. I would have just been warned and outed as gay to the higher ups. That might have caused problems further down the line, but as of right now, only Erwin knows about it, and I intend to keep it that way.” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Eren could finally breath easily. All that worrying he had been through, the sleepless nights and foodless days were for absolutely nothing. But hearing that Levi was safe, was all he needed. 

“Thank god...I was so worried about you.” 

Standing up and walking around the desk, Levi sat himself up on the table just in front of Eren, his foot resting on the chair in between Eren’s legs. He reached out a hand and gently cupped Eren’s face, lowering his own head to look the younger boy in his eyes. 

“I want you to stop worrying about me. I’m a grown man, I can handle things myself. I want you to sleep and eat properly, okay? I don’t want to date a zombie. And shave your face before this weekend at least.”

Nodding furiously, Eren agreed. 

“I will! I promise I’ll look after myself more. But haven’t you lost weight too?”

Glancing down at the ground, Levi bit his lip. 

“Maybe. It’s been hard on me. Having to wait everything out before I could talk to you. At least for the first two weeks I was also worried Erwin would out me to my coworkers and I would face some kind of persecution from them.” Indeed, Levi had taken that last month rather badly. He had desperately wanted to contact Eren, but he did not want the younger boy to see him so stressed out looking. He would have rather waited until the trials were over and the awkward tension between him and Erwin had died down before he could comfortably date. 

Eren bent down, resting his chin on Levi’s knee, closing his eyes. 

“You need to take care of yourself too. Or at least, let me take care of you.”

Moving Eren’s head and standing up, Levi grabbed onto the younger boys cheeks and gave them a pinch. 

“Either way. I’m going to knock some sense into you and make sure you don’t do anything so stupid again. You’re a fool, Eren.” 

Grinning, Eren closed his eyes and let Levi continue to pinch and pull at his face.

“If that’s what loving you means, then I’m happy with that.” 

“What’s with these cheesy one liners, huh? And what’s with this face? You look homeless. You’ve not shaven. And your hair! Why haven’t you had it cut? You look like a guy mothers would make sure their kids didn’t go near! How irresponsible are you?” 

Eren didn’t hear any of these complaints as Levi’s fingers continued to squeeze at the soft skin on his cheeks. He was simply embracing that beautiful feeling of complete comfort knowing Levi was safe from any repercussions of their relationship.

“In any case. Clean yourself up for Saturday.”

“Saturday?”

“Are you busy then?” 

Eren shook his head.

“Well then. I’ll let you take me on a date on Saturday, since I’m not busy either.”

Before Eren could reply, Levi placed a finger on his lips.

“Something relaxing. This last month has been so busy with work and my body hurts. I’m too old for all this bullshit. So take me somewhere quiet.”

With his mouth now covered, signally he wasn’t allowed to speak, Eren grinned against Levi’s fingers, happily nodding. 

Finally. They could date without any stress of the outside world caving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids. Here's the second last chapter. Next chapter will be a nice fluffy sexy one, but this is the basic end of the whole story. I hope you enjoy it <3 I'll be writing a few more SNK fics :) I really want to write a Kimetsu no Yaiba one too but I don't really have a strong ship. I'll have to wait until the manga awakens something in me. Anyway! See you next week with the final chapter <3 
> 
> Also, I hope this isn't too cheesy. Recently I've been in some deep feels and I wanted to show some wholesome cute stuff here. My gay little heart has been single for like...way too long :/


	13. Two Years Later

Eren clung onto Levi’s shoulder as they walked down the slippery stone steps of the restaurant they were just leaving. It was Christmas, and although the snow was not as thick as it used to be, there were soft mounds that pattered on the ground, creating a crunchy and slippy layer. Eren had drank, and was thus a little weak in the knees. In addition, he was also not wearing the most sensible of clothes. A simple pair of pants and relatively conservative shirt. He didn’t want to wear such ‘formal’ wear, but it was a requirement for the place they had held Levi’s birthday dinner at. 

Levi on the other hand, having just turned 38, was a lot more well dressed. A thick dark coat that stopped at just above the knee, a scarf, gloves, yet he was still chilly as the crisp winter air hit his face. 

“I’m so full!” Eren exclaimed when they reached the bottom of the steps. Although it was Christmas, the street was relatively quiet. Most people were inside their houses or restaurants. The only people that were walking around were a few couples, walking around as a small flurry of snow began to descend from the sky.

Removing his scarf, Levi’s neck and collar bones were viciously attacked by the cruel bite of the air, but he continued and wrapped the scarf around the taller mans neck, making sure to tuck it in and ensure some fabric covered his shoulders.

“You should’ve worn a coat. It’s so cold out, you’ll get sick.”

Pouting, Eren reached out his hands and buttoned up the top button of Levi’s coat.

“But the car is just over there. We can just turn the heater on. We’d be there now if you didn’t fret so much.”

Levi finished setting the scarf on his fiance, and he placed both hands in his pocket, holding out his arm for the other to link in. Eren gladly intertwined their arms as they walked across the road towards the car. He was glad that Levi was now more comfortable with that sort of thing. At the beginning of their relationship, Levi had been incredibly shut in himself. He wouldn’t let the two of them hold hands, hug or kiss in public, talk about their relationship while there were others around, or say anything that would insinuate their connection. 

But, over the past two years, both of them were able to work through his insecurities and sensitivity surrounding the matter. They had been together for a while, and he was at a stage where he could comfortably hold hands with Eren in public, let the other touch him and say things that would make it obvious they were together, and luckily, no one had said or done anything to attack or disagree with their relationship. Of course, they would get the occasional turning of heads, second glances, people whispering. Levi was older than Eren, and it caused some to be confused, but nothing drastic ever happened. 

Eren knew it was their generation gap. When Levi had came out, the world was not as kind. His fiance still had discomfort with others knowing his sexuality, and even after almost two and a half years of being together, the only person at Levi’s work who knew of their relationship was Erwin. 

Levi clicked open the car and got in, strapping his seatbelt and turned on the heater. Eren got in the other side, undoing the tightness of the scarf and wrapping it around himself as a shawl. 

“It’s so fucking cold,” Levi said as his breath was visable in the air. 

“You want your scarf back?” 

He shook his head. “We’ll be home soon.”

As Levi started up the car, Eren curled up in his seat, using the scarf as a blanket, and turned to the side to watch his fiance. 

Pulling out of the car park, Levi glanced over at Eren. 

‘What kind of position is he sitting in? He looks like a cat.’ 

He opened his mouth to scold him, but he instead closed it up. ‘Don’t say anything. He’ll just complain I’m an old fashioned...what does he call me…?’ 

“What are you looking at?” 

Grinning, Eren snuggled deeper into the makeshift blanket. 

“The hot guy who’s driving right now.” 

A gentle smile and slight blush formed on the older mans face as he drove onto the main road. The roads were surprisingly quiet. 

“Is that so? You should sit up properly. Are you strapped in?” 

Eren clicked his tongue, and lifted up the scarf to show his seat belt across his chest.

“I’m strapped in! You sound like such a boomer sometimes.”

‘Ah that’s right. He calls me that.’ 

“Yeah? And you’re just a kid who gets tipsy on nothing but soda.” 

Opening his mouth, not expecting a clap back, Eren groaned.

“That’s not fair! It wasn’t soda! It had gin in it!” 

Levi smiled. Eren was so easy to tease. All he had to do was monotonously make a comment about either his dress sense, inability to handle his alcohol, or his immaturity when it came to winning games, and Eren would spend the next half hour in a sulk. He loved stirring him up like that. 

“You had two drinks and your face is that red. What do kids call lightweights these days?” Without taking his eyes off the road, Levi reached a hand over and pinched the others cheek.

“They put a lot of alcohol in them! Nearly half the glass was alcohol!” 

“Don’t believe you.”

Eren groaned and pouted, rubbing the tender area on his cheek which had been pinched. 

“You’re so mean to me. I’m not a lightweight! I can handle my alcohol!” 

Reaching over and placing his hand on top of Levi’s which was resting on the gearstick, Eren hyper focused on the way the older mans fingers looked. They were soft and pale, but surprisingly well structured for someone his frame. 

“But I feel bad. It’s your birthday and you didn’t drink cause you had to drive.” 

Clearing his throat, Levi shook his head reassuringly. 

“I’ll drink when we get home. Plus, it was my decision not to drink. I could’ve let you drive and got drunk myself, but -”

“But you won’t let me drive your car…” Eren was clearly pouting so hard. 

Clicking his tongue, Levi reached over again to pinch the other’s nose this time.

“Let’s remind ourselves where your car is Eren.” 

“I know I know!”

“Where is it? I forgot.”

Covering his face with the scarf, Eren turned himself to face the window. 

“The repair shop…” he mumbled, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Nodding sympathetically, Levi stopped at a red light. The snow was beginning to come down a little heavier, making him turn on the windscreen wipers. 

“That’s right. It’s at the repair shop. That’s why I won’t let you drive this car. Do you know how much this car means to me? I don’t want your grubby little hands driving it and crashing it into a wall.” 

Eren curled up even tighter, his face at the highest level of sulkiness possible.

“It’s not my fault! If that old woman hadn’t come zooming round the corner I wouldn’t have had to dodge it and crash.”

“So it’s the old womans fault huh?” 

Levi knew full well it was her fault. But he liked hearing the sounds from Eren’s annoyed disposition, which he was rewarded with. A long groan, almost a growl came from his mouth as he turned around to face him. 

“I’m kidding I’m kidding! I know it was her fault. Don’t get so worked up.” 

Pulling into the driveway of his home, Levi switched the engine off, finally turning his head to look at the younger man who was in a small ball under his black scarf. 

“We’re here. Are you ready?” 

Peaking out of the corner of his fake blanket, Eren nodded. 

“Let’s go then. We’ll warm up in the bath.” 

As Levi waited on Eren sitting up, he got his keys out of his top pocket. 

“Did you have fun?” Eren asked.

Nodding, Levi reached out and ruffled his fiance’s hair. 

“I sure did. This probably is the best birthday I’ve had in a really long time, thanks to you.” 

That was certainly unusual. Eren was not as used to that kind of compliment from Levi. The two of them were fairly lovely to each other in the comfort of their own home, but Levi very rarely made a comment thanking Eren or hinting at the happiness he felt with him. 

“Thanks to me?”

Levi scratched at his head and nodded again. “Of course. I never did anything for my birthday. But you kind of force me into these fun situations which always turn out to be good. So it’s thanks to you.” 

Grinning and cuddling deeper into Levi’s scarf, Eren hid his blushing cheeks. 

“Did you like your present?”

At this point, Eren was just fishing for more and more compliments. It wasn’t every day that he could corner his fiance into saying nice things, and he was going to ride this wave until it crashed. 

“I did.” 

‘Although,’ Levi thought, ‘I’m surprised you even knew where to begin with buying imported tea. You must’ve had some help.’ 

In truth, it was Erwin who had helped Eren buy the specific kind of tea Levi had always wanted to try, but could never find in stores. But of course, Eren was not going to admit that.

“Yeah! I found it all by myself.”

‘That’s a dead give away that you didn’t.’ 

“Eren, let’s go inside. It’s too cold to be hanging out in the car. I really wanna just get in the bath.” Levi said as his teeth began to chatter. His feet and hands were cold, and his legs were shaking. 

“You want a bath as soon as we get in?”

The older man nodded, rubbing at his arms, giving a silent yawn.

“Actually, I have another present for you.” 

Turning his head, Levi’s eyes were tinted with curiosity. That was another thing Eren wasn’t able to get enough of. The amount of expression his fiance expressed the more time they spent together, was so subtle, but so romantically infused that he wanted to see more and more. 

“More tea?”

Eren shook his head, sitting up straight and removing the scarf from his face. 

“No. It’s something better.” He reached over and planted a kiss on the cold, red cheek of his lover. “I’m sure it’s also able to warm you up though, and it might make you a little sweaty too. So perhaps we should leave the bath until after.” 

Levi’s fingers tensed up. 

‘Is he talking about…?’

Indeed, since the two of them had gotten together, their sex life had to go through some changes. Levi was of course, 16 years older than Eren, and his body couldn’t take the kind of rough and aggressive sex that he wanted each and every night. In addition, Eren was a lot more inclined towards having gentle, soft, and a more subdued type of sex with his lover. As a result, they both made an agreement. On regular occasions, Levi would allow Eren to make tame and tender love to him. It was enjoyable for both of them, and it wasn’t so hard on the older mans body. However, on special days, or when Levi couldn’t take it anymore, Eren would let his lover sucume to his wild fetishes and fantasies, and give him everything he wanted. He would take charge and control, they would use toys, and Eren would toy with him and tease him as much as he wanted. 

“It’s your birthday, right? Did you think I wouldn’t treat you to that kind of thing?” 

Levi’s face flushed red, not with cold, but this time, with heat. It had been around two months since the two of them had had that kind of sex, and his body was aching for it. Just the thought of what Eren would do to him was enough to give him half of an erection.

“Or you don’t want it? It’s okay if you do-”

“The bath can wait until later.” Levi clicked open the car door, getting out, and pointed to the front door of his house. 

“Get out quickly. Let’s go.” 

A sly smile was pressed on Eren’s face. His fiance was clearly desperate to begin their fooling around, and Eren was more than ready to be the meanest he had been to date.

_________________________________________________________________________

Levi’s legs were shaking profusely. He was on his knees, his inner thighs vibrating along with the toy that was placed just below his prostate. The only thing stopping him from coming over the floor was the cockring that was tightly wrapped around the base. Rope was tied tightly around his wrists behind his back, a blind fold covering his eyes and a black and red gag was strapped around his mouth. In this position, he couldn’t move, talk, see. Despite this, all of his senses were on edge. He could tell his dick was bright red with anticipation, sticking up completely solid, waiting. 

He focused on the sounds and scents around him. The familiar sound of Eren’s zipper as he sat on the bed in front of him. The even more familiar strong smell from his fiances erection slipping out his boxers, being held out in front of him.

“Seeing you like this got me really hard,” Eren said as he gripped his cock, slapping it across Levi’s face a few times, making the older man shiver and groan into the gag. Smelling his fiances scent made Levi’s tongue instinctively reach out, but it was stopped with the red ball in his mouth. His lips began to move on their own around it, his tongue licking around inside his mouth. He had been in this gag for nearly an hour and a half as Eren teased him with any kind of toy they had stored in the top drawer. He had been tied up, his ass smacked as he lay across Eren’s leg with a paddle, clips being attached to his already hardened and sensitive nipples, anal beads inserted and removed one by one. 

His body was already at its limit. It had reached the end a while back. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to come. His mind was slowly breaking down, melting into a hot steamy puddle and the only way to bring him back was through the type of orgasm that only Eren could give him. 

Gently rubbing at Levi’s cheek with one hand and slapping his dick across the gagged mouth with the other, Eren adoringly looked down at his lover. He knew the perfect balance of roughness and gentleness that Levi liked, and he was going to bring him to the edge so many times. 

“Look, your mouth is trying to eat at the gag. Do you wanna suck my cock that badly?” 

Levi’s lips twitched. He could feel the hardened flesh of Eren’s erection across his mouth. He wanted to open up his mouth and take all of it down into his throat. Nodding, he tried to bite onto the gag to tell Eren to remove it. 

Running a thumb along the swollen bottom lip, Eren smiled lovingly. “I can’t see your eyes right now, but I can imagine what kind of look your giving me. I bet it’s desperate.”

Levi’s teeth bit into the ball even more. 

“Okay, you’ve been a good boy tonight, so I’ll let you suck on me,” Eren’s fingers reached for the hook at the side of Levi’s ear to unhinge the gag. Before he let it go, he made sure to grab at Levi’s chin, a thumb pressing against the ball in his mouth. 

“But you have to remember, this mouth right here,” he ran another finger down and pinched the bottom lip, “it’s only for sucking me off. It’s not allowed to speak, do you understand?” 

Hearing this command, Levi compliantly nodded and groaned in agreement, his own cock beginning to secrete a thick string of precum. 

“And if you don’t suck me well enough,” Eren’s hand gently stroked Levi’s cheek, making the older man lean into the affection, before giving it a modest slap, “I might just smack you some more. Okay?” 

With his heart rate increasing and the vibrator in his ass continuing to tease at him, Levi’s tongue was pushing against the gag to release it. He was a total mess, and every sense that he had left was long gone. He had never felt this level of obedience or submissiveness to anyone before. 

He nodded vigorously, letting out a lustful and muffled moan. 

When the gag was removed, Levi wasted no time in transferring the hot erection right into his mouth. At the first gulp, he brought it all the way to the back of his throat, coating it in a layer of his saliva before moving his head and eating up everything that was in front of him. He wanted to please his fiance so much, he wanted to gain his affection and approval, despite also wanting more slaps across the face.

Eren winced at the heat from Levi’s mouth, his hand gently cupping the older mans cheek as his mouth slid along his length so lovingly. He had learnt the best way to make his fiance feel the most pleasure, but Eren was naturally not the rough type when it came to sex. He was more likely to melt and submit to his lover, but he knew that Levi needed this kind of treatment from time to time. 

The moans Levi produced from sucking so deeply on the cock in his mouth, his throat opening up and pulsing from the constant thrusting, the submissive shakes of his ass as his knees bruised against the floor of their bedroom, the very sight of this was driving the younger man crazy. 

Levi wanted nothing more than Eren to completely shove every last inch right into his ass right there, but he had to be patient. If he did anything out of line, then Eren may not reward him. 

As his head came up, Eren’s cock slipped out of his mouth as the older man opened up to breath, his chest heaving as saliva dripped from his mouth. 

Eren knew that he was going to be close to blow soon, so to buy himself some time, he gripped at his lovers chin and yanked his head up. 

“You ate that up like it was delicious. Filthy.” 

He saw Levi’s cock twitch with excitement. That was right. The more Eren embarrassed and toyed with him, the more riled up he would get. Levi wanted to speak badly. He wanted to ask to be slapped, but he wasn’t allowed to talk. 

“E-Er-” 

Eren’s hand came down on his cheek, making precum shoot from his erection onto the floor. Eren’s slaps were never rough, but they were enough to sting, and that kind of touch was exactly what Levi wanted.

“What did I say about not speaking? Did you forget?” Eren grabbed onto Levi’s hair, pulling it so he could look at his face. “Did sucking my dick make you lose your mind, huh?” Smiling to himself, Eren let go of his fiances hair. “Gross. You’re so disgusting.” 

With his legs shaking, Levi nodded in agreement bowing his head down. 

“S-Sorry…”

Although it wasn’t much in his nature to naturally behave like this, Eren loved seeing the difference Levi showed. In his regular life compared to their sex life, it was completely reversed. A complete 180 change.

Sticking out his foot and poking Levi’s erection with his toes, Eren’s hand reached down to fondle the pink and abused nipples that still had their clips attached. 

“You look pretty hard. Should I suck you off? You can say ‘Yes master’ if you want me to.” 

Levi felt his ass tightened up.

“Yes Master,” he said, his voice hoarse and wet with the saliva from sucking so much.

“Stand up.” 

Levi complied. With his weak knees, he stood up, his hands behind his back, the string from the vibrator swinging, his cock proudly staring up at the ceiling.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eren planted a few soft kisses up on the solid length in front of him.

“You want me to suck you?”

Levi nodded.

Putting his hand on his chin and thinking, Eren had an idea.

“Then, why don’t you say ‘Please suck my pathetic gay cock,’?” 

Levi bit his lips. Eren was really pushing it. His legs were already about to give in and buckle over. He needed to come, and he knew that even if Eren sucked on him, because of the cock ring he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Well? You don’t want it?” Eren reached a hand over and fished for the controller attached to the other end of the vibrator up his fiances ass, and increased it ever so slightly.

A shiver ran up his spine, and the muscles in Levi’s arms flexed, trying to rip out of the ropes around his wrists, but they were too tight.

“P-Please suck on my…”

Eren opened up his mouth, pinching Levi’s erection at the base and moving it to face him.

“...pathetic…”

His tongue reached out and ever so slightly touched the tip, the taste of his lovers precum immediately joining the taste in his mouth. 

“...g-gay cock…”

Eren pressed against Levi’s lower back, moving him forward, taking every inch of him inside his mouth. Levi was not as big as Eren, but he had the same kind of thickness, as a result, his mouth was full, but nothing was hitting the back of his throat. That was pretty lucky for Eren, as his gag reflex was too sensitive. 

With his mouth opened and head lowered, Levi thrust into Eren’s mouth, which was wrapped tightly around his length, the slurping sounds and popping sounds making his ass clench. The younger man simply looked up at his fiance, seeing his mouth opened, he looked like he was about to cry. 

‘He’s really feeling it now...I should let him come soon…’ Over the two years of their relationship, Eren knew exactly what was enough for his lover, and the look on his face showed it. 

Before he stopped, Levi stopped the thrusting of his hips and took a weak and shaky step back, his cock swinging against his stomach. 

“Oh? Had enough?” 

Taking a blind few steps forward, Levi crashed his knees up onto the bed, his chest and face pressed against the bed sheets, his ass stuck in the air. His breath was heavy, and his hole was opening and closing by itself, his fingers gesturing for Eren to come closer.

“E-enough…” he gasped, his voice thick with lust. “Just....just fuck me already…” 

With blind passion, Eren couldn’t take it anymore. The sight of his lover, his groans, the muscles in his back contracting, the swaying of his hips, they were all so enticing he couldn’t help it. The confident dominance he had developed left him, and all that was left was a love sick 22 year old that couldn’t help but take what was in front of him. 

Before the two of them came, Eren removed the ropes, the blindfold, and the ring around Levi’s cock. Sweat dripped from the both of them as Levi’s back was pressed up against the bed sheets, his legs spread as open as they could go, wrapping around Eren’s back. 

Wincing at the tightness around his length, Eren’s breath was getting louder and louder. 

“You’re too tight...I’m gonna cum…”

Levi threw his head back, his toes curling against the wet back of his lover, his fingers reaching up and running through Eren’s hair. 

“Me too...cum inside…” 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Did you get time off next month?” 

Eren looked up from his phone as he sat on the floor, his bath towel still wrapped around his shoulders. After that type of sex, Levi always made them both sit in the bath and wash each other, and then change the bed sheets and clean the room. Eren had done his job of putting the old sheets in the wash basket and putting on fresh ones, and was now sitting in front of the heater in his boxers. The smell of sex was sifting away, and the smell of their bubble bath was now filling the room. 

Levi on the other hand had just finished blow drying his hair, and was wiping down the sex toys with his usual expressionless face. Seeing him cleaning the gag with that blank stare was pretty funny.

“Yeah, I got ten days off, from the 10th to the 20th. That’s the same days as you, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah. We have this week off too for Christmas and New Year, so starting tomorrow we’re packing everything up into boxes.”

Eren put his phone down and stretched. His body hurt quite a bit. 

“Got it. We’ll pack tomorrow. Aren’t we going to Erwin’s tomorrow for lunch?” 

Levi nodded again. “Yeah, at 12. Remind me to bring the presents for his kids and wife. We’ll leave at 11.” 

Running a hand through his damp hair, Eren nodded. “Sure thing.”

“You should blow dry your hair. If you leave it wet you’ll get sick.” Levi placed the toys back in the top drawer of the bedside. “I don’t want you sick while we’re moving house.”

Eren turned the heater off and crawled over to the bed. He flopped himself onto the fresh sheets and buried his head into the pillow.

“Uh huh. I’m too tired to dry it. It’ll be fine.”

Levi switched the lamp on beside them, walking over and turning the bedroom light off. In the dim brightness, he slid himself into the bed, placing his glasses on and picking up his book on the nightstand. Eren too got under the blankets, and cuddled his head onto his fiances stomach. Luckily, in the two years they were together, Levi had gained back the weight he had lost, and had gone back to working out. His stomach was now thick with the muscles Eren was used to, and his appetite had increased too. They were both as healthy as ever. 

As Eren’s finger traced the lines on his stomach, Levi’s hand reached out to pat the younger mans head as he read.

“Oh, did you send out the invites?” Eren asked.

“Not yet. The wedding isn’t until March, so I’ll hand them out when I get back to work after new years.” 

“Are you still sure about inviting everyone from work? They’ll know you’re gay then for sure.”

As his eyes wandered around the page, Levi was processing both his book and Eren’s words. “I’m sure. They’ve seen my engagement ring. It would be an asshole move not to invite them, since I’ve known them for years.” 

That was right. Eren closed his eyes. It was weird to think. At just the age of 22, he had a life that he would never have imagined. He was a new graduate, and worked full time in a publishing company as a trainee. He was about to move in with his fiance, and soon after that, he would have a husband. It was nothing like he imagined life to be. 

“You know what’s weird?” Eren was mumbling as he was almost falling asleep against the warmth of Levi’s stomach. 

Levi flipped the page of his book. 

“The fact your nipples aren’t symmetrical?” He ventured a guess. Eren’s nipples were a little wonky after all.

“Ye- NO! That isn’t weird at all, the doctor says it’s totally normal!” 

Patting his fiances head and scanning his book, Levi smiled. 

“Okay okay calm down. What’s weird?” 

Eren closed his eyes once again and wrapped his legs around one of Levi’s.

“When we first met, you were known as the ‘ego-killer,’ right? Everyone at work hated you.” 

Levi sighed. He really didn’t like talking about the way he and Eren met. It was unconventional to say the least, in addition to the fact that the old coworkers Eren still talked to from that job had all seen Levi’s dick. 

“But having you on my arm, it really boosts my confidence. I can’t really understand how lucky I am ending up with a guy like you. So I guess you could say you really boost my ego.”

Levi placed his bookmark between the pages and put the book down, removing his glasses too. 

“Eren,” he said, his voice becoming soft. 

Hearing the gentleness of Levi’s voice, Eren’s head moved up as the older man turned off the lamp. 

‘I’m the one who’s lucky to have you. My life has changed so much, and I’ve never felt so in love with someone before. You’re my everything,’ Eren imagined Levi saying. He blushed and grinned, waiting for Levi to say something cute, as the tone of his voice hinted at something beautiful to come.

“Shut the fuck up. You talk so much cheesy crap,” Levi said, laying himself down. 

Eren could feel a iron rod piercing his heart. ‘How cruel…’

Levi opened up his arm, and patted his chest.

“Come up here. Rest your head on my shoulder.” 

Nuzzling into his fiances neck, Eren’s arms and legs wrapped around the other. 

Even though his lover was a little...harsh at times, he wouldn’t change him for the world. This guy was somehow, everything he needed. The cold and a little distant police investigator could be charmingly adorable in his own way. He was respectful, listened to Eren’s ideas and opinions, would purposely go out his way to make his life better, and he would return the favour. The two of them hardly argued, even though every day was filled with bickering and childish squabbles. 

Eren really wouldn’t change it for the world, and as the two of them cuddled into each other, Levi’s fingers ran through the damp brown hair on his neck. Just before Eren drifted off, he heard his name being called. 

“Eren?” 

Opening his eyes, Eren planted a kiss on Levi’s cheek.

‘Are you going to say something romantic to me too now…?’

“Yeah?”

Levi sat up, turning the lamp on. He brushed the hair from his face, turning to his fiance, a kind of seriousness filling in the blanks of his expression. 

‘Oh shit...he’s going to say something really heartfelt right now…’ Eren could feel it. It was their three year anniversary of knowing each other, not to mention that entire day had been filled with the romantic nonsense they had both experienced for Levi’s last birthday before they got married. 

‘Say it...tell me what your heart is thinking…’ 

“What’s up?”

Taking a deep breath in, Levi ran another hand through Eren’s hair.

“You should blow dry before you go to sleep. It’s making my neck wet and it’s seriously annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!! I wrote this chapter out in one sitting. Two hours, 5,000 words. I was really hyper focused and I'm really proud of this chapter. With that being said, I know this fic isn't the best that it could have been. But, it's my first full chapter fic and I'm very proud of finishing it :) I hope the mix of fluffy married life stuff and sexy hardcore stuff was good :)
> 
> Next, I'll be working on a Levi and Erwin fic and then maybe a Naruto one. I wanna make a Naruto AU where it's actually good and isn't bullshit but that would take SO much writing lmao. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3 And thank you so much for sticking around to the end <3 please continue to look forward to new random crap I write! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first SnK / AoT fic. You know, I never really liked it when I first watched it. I mean, it's good sure but I had a strong devotion to my sports anime :) Anyway, upon rewatching the series, I am quite obsessed; and have been thinking of nothing other than this pairing in as many AUs as possible.


End file.
